Barden High School Host Club
by HypersomniacGrad
Summary: Ouran AU: Beca Mitchell earns the most coveted scholarship at Barden Academy, a prestigious school for the wealthy. During her search for a place to study, Beca opens the door to Music Room No. 3 where she inevitably finds herself wrapped up in the weekly shenanigans of Barden's infamous host club, their favorite guests, and a charming redhead who regularly seeks her company.
1. Music Room No 3

**A/N: Hey guys! If you've been reading my latest concluded fic, no this is not the December fic I promised. I figured we need a bit of comedy with what's currently happening with the world… we need to smile and find some happiness in all the tragedies. Take a break and find a place where we can just be. On that note, I really don't have an upload schedule for this fic but I will try to upload a chapter at least once each month. Sorry for updating this way later than I intended.**

 **This is my Ouran High School Host Club-inspired AU for the Bellas. I may or may not have taken some creative liberties with it so it won't be following the anime strictly although each chapter is inspired by an episode. Also, I have my reasons for why the host club isn't strictly the Bellas. You shall find out as the story unfolds ;)**

 **So without further ado…**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca sighed for probably the hundredth time.

In the three days since school has started she finally finished exploring the school grounds dedicated to the high school department of Barden Academy – yes, she spent three full days exploring just the high school department of the campus – all in the vain effort of finding for a good place to study.

Three libraries in the high school building alone and every nook and cranny of each of them were occupied by wealthy and sometimes aristocratic students all socializing with each other and making noise.

The quad was occupied by different outdoor clubs.

The garden club also typically hosted events at the school garden.

Every classroom she's passed by was also occupied by the same groups.

Barden Academy was, after all, a school for the privileged.

Beca sighed once again. It was a good school, and of course she was thankful for getting the most coveted scholarship they offer to one student – and only one – each coming year. To have made it was amazing news all in all.

First was Barden, make her connections, get into the good universities with the best programs and prepare her for the business. All to help her realize her dreams of owning her own music label someday.

Yeah, she was choosing the smart route for this instead of the reckless chase your dreams without a plan route.

"Maybe this one's empty." Beca murmured to herself as she struggled to open the grand doors that led into the third music room.

Where she was inevitably greeted "Welcome." by an odd sort of group of boys and girls facing the doors. One of them was seated in a throne-like chair, smiling with a boyish kind of charm, excitement etched on his features.

"Ah, we have a new guest!" he said excitedly. "Please come in," he said and Beca reluctantly followed, the door immediately shutting behind her as soon as she did.

"Welcome to the host club!" the group chorused again.

"Host club?" Beca asked looking all sorts of confused as she fixed her glasses on her nose, stopping it from slipping down.

"Yes, the Barden High School Host Club, where good looking and wealthy students with too much time on their hands entertain fellow good looking and wealthy students with too much time on their hands." the student sitting on the throne had said. "My name is Jesse Swanson, second year, I'm called 'The King' and the president of the club." he said, and just as soon as she did a stern looking female behind him snorted, trying to hold back a chuckle, "I'm what you'd like to call the 'Boy Next Door' type."

"My name is Luke." the charming tall blond standing to his left said with a wide grin. "Third year, 'the Prince' type'"

"Hi, I'm Emily Junk. The 'Adorable' type. I'm actually from the junior high." the tall, cheery brunette said. She standing behind the chair with the stern looking blonde.

"Yeah, she's actually on loan for us." Another blonde female said. "My name is Amy, first year, people call me 'Fat Amy', I'm the 'Awesome' type but people like to think I' the 'Mischievous' type. And yes, it's a pleasure for you to meet me." she added before turning to the silent girl next to her who looked like she was trying to hide behind everyone else and be all stealthy. "This one is Lilly, she's the 'Silent' type."

"I'm Donald, third year, I'm the 'Playful' type." a guy next to the girl Amy introduced as Lilly had said.

"And I'm Aubrey Posen. The 'cool' type, if you will. Second year and the vice president of the club." The stern looking blonde finally said. "You must be Mitchell, the new student who got in with the scholarship. Judging for the lack of uniform and all."

Beca frowned. Sure she was practically wearing her shabbiest piece of clothing with the ill-fitting sweater, the cargo pants, and the combat boots.

But the school uniforms were ridiculously expensive, going for almost three thousand dollars each.

So, no, definitely a 'no' on the uniform.

"Oh, you're the scholar!" Jesse greeted with excitement standing from his chair. "You know, you're a hero to other poor people, Mitchell. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon others…" Jesse started saying before getting all over dramatic with his actions. He was sporting an 'oh cruel world!' like of an expression on his face as he went on. "Spurned, neglected, but doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world…" he said before smiling brightly at her "of beauty!"

"What?" Beca asked not sure if she should be insulted, annoyed, angry, or just amazed at the level of narcissism Jesse's speech contained.

"So which one of our lovely ladies is your type... Or, are you more interested in spending some time with us gentlemen over some tea and cakes?" Jesse asked making Beca just want to run out of there right then and there.

"I'm just gonna' go…" Beca said but Jesse followed her looking like a lost puppy. It was like he was partially afraid that he scared her off – not that too far from the truth – and at the same time he looked like he definitely wanted to make sure she was at home and that the host club was all being like proper hosts.

Beca, being weirded out by the very concept of the host club, tried to dodge Jesse only to accidently hit a stand with a rather expensive looking vase.

Which of course broke.

Turns out, as Aubrey explained, said vase was supposedly to be auctioned for an event and costs about eighty thousand dollars.

"Now how on earth are you going to pay for that?" Aubrey then sighed.

"Pay for it!? It wasn't like I broke it intentionally! You're weirdo of a president kept pulling me away from the door to stay!" Beca exclaimed.

But her complains were easily ignored when Amy chimed in, "Well, we can always use an errand boy."

"Errand boy? That would take forever for Mitchell to pay us for being an errand boy." Luke commented.

"I don't know, we are out of coffee and let's face it, none of us are willing to go on a coffee run before our guests arrive." Emily then said. "Besides, think of it this way, it would be like we're helping him become a host! Impress the ladies!"

"Him?" Beca asked looking incredibly confused.

But again, it was like she was invisible to the group before her.

The host club conferred among themselves before all turning around, each giving her a devious smile.

All except for Aubrey who was more curious than anything.

And at that moment Beca knew for sure, she had to forego studying, at least for the next hour or so.

 _Damn, rich bastards._

* * *

"What on earth is that?" Donald ask once Beca returned with a plastic bag from the nearby supermarket.

"That is coffee. You wanted coffee. I bought coffee." Beca explained monotonously.

Aubrey couldn't help but chuckle on the retort. She wasn't exactly a big fan but if anything the 'poor scholar' was definitely shaking things up.

"But why does it look like dirt?" Amy then asked.

"It's not dirt." Beca replied flatly.

"But then, where are the coffee beans?" Emily then asked gently, being genuinely confused with the situation at hand, and Beca simply harrumphed as she added water to the instant coffee that she had brought.

Of course, despite never trying the instant coffee herself, Aubrey knew what it was. Jesse took a brave step forward as he proclaimed to the host club and their initial burst of guests coming into the music room that he would try the drink.

And once the king of the host club proclaimed it was quite good, it became an instant success.

 _Of course it would._

Aubrey sighed as she balanced the log book on the expenses of the host club, keeping a close eye at Beca.

"Ah, Posen." She heard Luke approach just after Lilly picked Beca up away from Amy who was fussing over her after she refilled her cup with instant coffee – the fuss was mostly due to the fact that some of the girls they had as guests were starting to warm up to the 'errand boy'.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked all knowingly.

"You know, don't you?" Luke replied, watching in confusion as Jesse swung the scholar around as he announced that he would teach and transform him into a fine host.

"About what?" Aubrey once again asked coolly with a smug smile.

"I mean, I didn't notice it earlier. Not until Lilly picked Mitchell up, but that said, Mitchell's a…"

"Yes, I know." Aubrey then said with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't you tell Swanson soon?" Luke then asked with a smile just as Jesse snapped his fingers and ordered Amy and Donald to get Mitchell a proper uniform to entertain guests with.

"I think he should be fine in figuring it out himself." Aubrey then replied, her eyes never leaving where Mitchell until the troublemakers of the host club took their poor victim – err, new protégé – into the changing room.

Luke laughed. "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well?"

Aubrey was just about to reply when she heard a girl ask "What's not going to end well?"

And Aubrey smiled.

She found the perfect first princess for their new protégé aka servant aka serf bound by servitude to the host club until the vase is paid in full.

Who else but her very own best friend?

* * *

Chloe wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she stepped into the host club that afternoon. She had been a resident customer since the inception of the club by the unlikely duo that was her best friend and the son of the school director, Jesse Swanson.

The new victim of the host club seemed rather cute. At least that was the first thing that popped into Chloe's head when Jesse ushered Mitchell in. Soft brown hair, not too long but not short either, cascaded down to her shoulder. The glasses that Emily claimed was once used by the poor soul was replaced with contacts. Really the only point of confusion was why they gave her Barden's male uniform.

"Just play along with it." Luke said with a wink as he passed her by.

Chloe opened her mouth, about to ask what kind of nonsense the club was trying to pull again but then Amy and Donald approached them silently and looking quite bashful from their little trip to the changing room.

"Okay, how blind can you all be not to realize?" Chloe then asked, trying to keep her voice low just as Jesse had picked up his prized protégé, or so he claimed, and ushered her to meet girls who were already gushing about the new host.

Aubrey sighed as she sat down next to Chloe. "I forget that man moves fast."

Chloe wasn't entirely sure what Aubrey meant but Aubrey did keep muttering something about how she would be the perfect person their new host could interact with before Swanson threw her to the vultures.

But apparently they weren't quick enough and to the vultures it was.

Emily soon joined them after pestering Mitchell to try the cake the club had just started to serve wearing the same expression that Amy and Donald had been wearing earlier. She immediately covered her face with her hands as she tried to cover up her embarrassment, clearly the host club was discovering their error one by one.

Chloe chuckled, shifting her attention back to the new host. She seemed quite comfortable in the uniform, a natural really that she wouldn't have guessed it herself. She has spotted the new student once or twice since school started, always trying to avoid the crowds. She had wanted to approach her once at the courtyard, there was just something about her that Chloe couldn't help but be mesmerized, but then a group of boys from the soccer club started passing the ball from each other, fooling around, before the ball eventually knocked off the bottle of water Mitchell had.

The moment had passed and she disappeared, leaving Chloe a little disappointed. She was sure she would run into her at some point, Chloe couldn't help but think that she needs a friend and who better but her.

But Chloe most certainly did not think that they would meet again this way.

At the mercy of the shenanigans the host club almost always pull off.

* * *

Beca had just about talked to four or five girls already over tea and cake. She's had a cup of chamomile with two of her classmates who she had talked to for the first time over the strawberry shortcake Emily kept insisting her to try. She's had a cup of earl grey next with the chocolate malt cake that Lilly decided to serve with a senior girl. Then she had a cup of her newly bought instant coffee with a fresh slice of black forest cake.

Really her whole afternoon had transformed into cakes and tea and coffee and girls.

Overall it wasn't bad, she didn't expect herself to be enjoying herself. But she had to admit… the luxury of it all, it's quite overwhelming.

How could these high school students all afford this!?

 _Damn, rich bastards._

Just after entertaining her last 'princess', as Jesse kept repeating to her every after five minutes and much to the chagrin of the current 'princess' he was entertaining, Beca pretty much had enough of it. She really just wanted to study before her last class of the day. Granted, since she opted out of gym class, an actual option these students had, she still had about half an hour to get some reading done.

She was looking for where her bag had gone to, certain she had left it somewhere near the group of tables near the couch where Jesse was but it had disappeared. She was trying to figure out if she had accidentally misplaced it when she looked out of the only open window and saw that her bag, and it's contents, were all scattered in one of Barden's massive fountains.

Beca sighed. "Who knew bullying existed in this place too?" she mumbled to herself as she resigned to her fate.

It wasn't hard to find most of her things from the shallow waters of the fountain. Having rolled up the cuffs of her pants and removed her shoes and socks, Beca treaded the water carefully looking for each and every item in her bag pack. Down to the last mechanical pencil.

She'd been carefully sloshing through the water for a good five minutes to find the last missing item – her wallet – when she heard a soft voice asking her "Would you like some help?"

Beca turned around, her eyes meeting the most mesmerizing ocean blue eyes belonging to a redheaded girl with a dazzling smile.

"I… I think I've got this." Beca replied and she shook her head.

"Looks like you need some help." she replied in truth before kicking off her own shoes and grabbing hemlines of her yellow dress – Barden's female uniform – and stepped into shallow waters.

"You'll get wet!" Beca protested amused as the redheaded girl disregarded her claims.

"Well, people did say I'm dripping with good looks." she replied with a wink, leaning down to reach for something in the water. "Is this what you were looking for?" she asked holding up her prize, a brown leather wallet looking worse for wear.

Yeah, Beca really needed a new one.

"Yeah, thanks." Beca replied.

"You're welcome. My name is Chloe by the way. I believe they call you…"

"Hey Mitchell! Skipping host club duties is not allowed." they heard Jesse call out. "Oh hey Chloe, Aubrey was wondering where on earth you disappeared to."

"Sorry about that, needed to help out your new host here." Chloe said, stepping out of the fountain, Beca close behind to help her out.

"Why in earth are your things wet Mitchell?" Jesse then asked rather confused.

"Figured they needed to be washed." she replied sarcastically leaving Jesse even more confused.

It did earn her a chuckle from Chloe so that was a bonus point.

* * *

Jesse had been lecturing the new host all the way back to the music room much to Chloe's dismay. She thought they could talk some more. And just as Jesse was done giving her pointers to be a more effective host, he had ushered her to the couch, and introducing the girl he himself had been entertaining earlier. She didn't look to keen meeting the new host and Chloe could guess that Mitchell – she really ought to get her first name – could sense the animosity too.

"You know if you stare harder our new host is going to melt. And all before getting the pleasure of knowing you." Aubrey had said, joining her best friend.

"Someone threw her things out of the window Bree. Did you notice who? Poor thing had to search the fountain for her things." Chloe then said with genuine concern.

"That's terrible, who would do such thing?" Emily then said rejoining their group with Lilly, who, in turn, glared over the girl their new host was currently talking too.

"I personally didn't see anything Chlo." Aubrey then replied before they heard a scream. Chloe immediately turned her attention to where Mitchell was. She was standing up, after presumably falling down, trying to clean up the mess of the tea that had spilled all over the uniform she was wearing.

The 'princess' Jesse had bene entertaining earlier and who was now Mitchell's guest started rambling on and on about how she was a 'heathen without manners' who attacked her.

A deep well of anger was rising within Chloe, one she didn't even know was there, all prompted by the outlandish accusations she was hearing.

But all of that rambling died down when Amy poured the rest of the tea pot's contents on her head to get her to shut up. "Sorry but we didn't really Mitchell doing anything, did you Donald?"

"Nope." Donald replied.

"Neither did I." Flo, one of the guests Beca had entertained earlier had said.

"Yup, Mitchell was all but a gentleman." Jessica then said before turning to her best friend, "Right Ash?"

"Yeah, both here and in our class." Ashley then seconded.

"Well, it looks like we only have one problem here." Jesse then said gathering everyone's attention. He helped the fair haired lady up before looking at her disappointed. "We only serve people who are beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well."

"Right, witches are bad for business." Aubrey then said, standing up from where she had been seating next to Chloe.

And the 'evil princess' was ousted from Music Room No. 3 for all the days to come.

* * *

"Okay, but why is she still here." Jesse asked, presumably pointing at someone.

"What? You invited me to join the host club myself, Swanson, and though I declined you also offered me privileges. I'm exercising those privileges." she heard Chloe say.

Which was enough to make Beca blush a little. She wasn't sure it would be right to step out of the booth in the changing room wearing the appropriate Barden uniform she was supposed to be wearing to begin with. Amy handed it to her with a wink as soon as she and Emily ushered her in, everyone else handling the guests outside.

Beca stepped out the booth uncertainly, shyly looking up to the faces that greeted her.

"Well what do you know? A host and a princess in one!" Luke had beamed with a grin.

"Wh-wh-wha…" Jesse started mumbling before covering his face in embarrassment. In truth he looked like he was about to have a stroke. "Did you all knew!?"

"From the very start." Aubrey noted.

"It was made obvious soon enough." Luke admitted while Lilly nodded.

"Our eyes weren't fooled!" Amy lied and Donald seconded.

"We might have made a mistake." Emily then said, "But the truth was soon made evident."

"But she's a girl!" Jesse protested. "She can't be a host!"

"Ah, sorry to burst your bubble there pres, but we're also girls and we are hosts." Amy points out as she waved her hands to Lilly, Aubrey, Emily and herself.

And once again Chloe chuckled, highly amused with the current situation.

Making it easier for Beca to enjoy herself as well.

"But she can't be a host to other girls!?" Jesse screamed about to lose his mind from the errors of his mistakes.

"It will be fine. She's already very popular and soon enough she'll be able to pay off her debts with the vase she broke." Aubrey then said.

"She'll still have to pretend to be a guy though. We already introduced her as a guy to the rest of the school. I mean, granted no one else knew before." Luke then said.

"Nah, no one will notice. She was pretty much invisible before." Donald said, chiming in.

"Wait, why do I still have to pretend to be a guy?" Beca asked rather confused.

"Pay attention Mitchell, we kind of already introduced you as a guy and the girls are clamoring over you… we don't want them to get more confused." Amy replied.

" _You're_ making them more confused!" was Beca's quick retort.

"Well, your popularity with the ladies is unprecedented, so again, if you want to pay off the debt fast…" Aubrey then said.

"But she disagrees. She thinks it's a bad idea herself." Jesse tried to argue.

"Well, if I do get to pay off that vase faster…" Beca then said thoughtfully.

"But people on campus will mistake you for a boy!" Jesse said incredulously all while Emily was trying to calm her down.

"Listen, Swanson, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"Pardon Jesse's over the top reactions. Now onto more important things, we can't call you Mitchell forever, what's your first name?" Chloe then asked in the midst of Jesse's wailing and supposed sounds of despair.

"Beca, my name is Beca." Beca replied with a light smile.

"Ugh, why can't it be a gender neutral name, this would be easier to pull off if it was." Donald complained.

"No, think about it. Celebs are naming baby girls with traditionally used boy names and vice versa, we can just claim that Beca's parents are chic and ahead of their times even as poor people." Emily then suggested and everyone else agreed.

"You know, you could at least drop it with the poor people thing…" Beca muttered but no one else seemed to hear her.

"You'll get used to them, I promise. They only mean well." Chloe then said, grabbing Beca's hand and giving it a squeeze. ""I'm happy to officially meet you Beca."

"Me too." Beca replied.

Although at that time, she just didn't know by how much.


	2. The Host Club Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support so far! Here is chapter 2 aka the reason why I didn't make Chloe an actual member of the host club.**

 **For those who are familiar with the anime, this chapter follows episode 2, so there's you're hint at the ending ;)**

 **If you do want to see a certain scenario play out, let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate it to the story.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Two weeks.

Two whole weeks into the crazy norm of a life as a host and Beca was ready to just lose it.

If anyone would have told Beca that being a host in Barden's host club would require as much energy as she was using she would have laughed. Especially since every time they entertained guests it was mostly just winging it, the hosts being simply themselves.

Really what's exhausting is the time they spend with each other when they're closed for business.

Case in point. About a week ago Jesse, king of the host club, prince charmer of them all, went ahead and blew up an old photo ID of hers that he somehow gotten a hold of. The insane action was accompanied by a rant about how Beca was a girl and so she should act like a girl.

"Why did you cut your hair shorter? You looked great with long hair Beca." Emily had commented.

And Beca sighed. "The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum outta long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know."

To which Jesse stared in horror. He's been doing that every time Beca said 'dude', which was a lot of times actually. Beca didn't need to be a girl pretending to be a male host to do that, it just comes naturally.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jesse cried out. "Hosts should never refer to themselves as 'dude'. They shouldn't refer to anyone else as 'dude' either!"

"Well, I…" Beca said as she tried reasoning with him. But anything she could have said to de-escalate the situation was buried by Jesse's outcry.

"MAMA! Beca's using those dirty boy words again!?" he had said turning to the rest of the club members who were engaged in doing their own things.

The rest of the host club had looked up to see Jesse ranting on and on and crying out.

"Who on earth is 'Mama'?" Amy had asked.

To which Aubrey had sighed. "Based on club position, I assume that it's me." she replied dryly.

And Beca had to admit, Aubrey scares her a little. Not in an intimidating way when she whips the host club in to proper behavior whenever things get a little out of hand but in the 'I'm scared that you're the puppet king' kind of way.

Second case in point was that three days ago they had a tropical paradise theme going on with the club. Most of the guys were topless and in their swim trunks. The girls were wearing the latest swimwear Amy's parent's designed – everyone in the host club was. Beca herself was wearing a board shorts, a white undershirt, and some blue tropical collared shirt on top, trying to make it not so obvious that Beca was indeed a female.

The guests were allowed to change into something from the same swimwear line or change into their own personal swimsuits. To take it up a notch, the whole music room was transformed into the said tropical paradise, trees, flowers, and… Beca could have sworn there was monkey somewhere.

And all this was possible in the middle of November.

"Do we always do things like this?" Beca had found herself asking Aubrey who simply smirked.

"Sometimes, whatever proves popular at the moment to shake things up." Aubrey had replied.

"So, are you the one who came up with this idea?"

"No, I have no decision-making authority. I only handle the financial aspects. All the club's policies are handled by our president, but I guess there was no harm to casually slipping a Bali photo booth on his desk." Aubrey had admitted.

Which yeah, her prowess with back room manipulations scared Beca a little.

And on most days, Beca would always just be ready to quit, her debt be damned. She'd happily slink bank into being a behind the scenes kind of errand boy if that meant she could avoid all of the other crazy stunts the host club sometimes pull off but then, but then Chloe would just walk into the room like she owned the place.

Always leaving her a little speechless.

And no matter how tired Beca is, or fed up, or how much she just really wanted to read and study, she would find herself smiling and back on her feet.

She was a natural, so at that point Beca had her constant group of guests, Chloe being one of them. Beca would be lying if she didn't say that during the most trying of days, it was seeing Chloe that gave her the strength to carry on.

And so Beca resigned her fate to the host club, for now at least, as Jesse pulled out a white board from out of nowhere and began to devise a plan to get two of their usual guests together.

"Why are we interfering with other people's love lives again?" Beca asked a little irritated. It was just them that afternoon, the host club advising everyone that they would be closed for business the next few days as they plan their next event. A school dance.

And they were planning to hold it in two weeks' time.

 _The things rich people get away with…_

"Oh come one Beca, haven't you ever been in love before?" Jesse asked and this time he was seriously whole heartedly putting every single piece of himself in that question.

Jesse Swanson may be a goofy, over the top, pain in the ass king of the host club, but he is also a hopeless romantic… or so he claims.

"It's just sad to see two people so clearly in love with each other not acknowledge how they feel for each other." Jesse then added. "So if it means giving them a shove at the right direction, then we will."

"Yeah, come Beca, this would be fun. Besides, isn't Denise like your friend now? She's been you're regular guest for the past week and a half already."

"Granted she's been host-hopping since last year, and we've finally gotten to the root of the problem." Donald said with a shrug.

"And I know that while this may mean that we'll lose her as a steady guest, it would be good business if we help them figure each other out. The Adams family has been our steady supplier with our tea sets, giving us their latest designs months in advance. It would be a healthy way to cultivate good relationships that would last even past the years we spend here in Barden." Aubrey then replied.

Which finally addresses why they're doing this in the first place.

"Besides, I think it would be a tragedy if they never acknowledge how they feel. From what I've heard Cynthia Rose and Denise have known each other since they were younger. I think we should help!" Emily then sad enthusiastically.

"Interesting." Beca then let slip.

"Are you finally seeing the light my dear Rebecca?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"First of all, no, don't ever call me that. Second, I just find it very interesting that you have a problem with me dressing up like a dude" Beca said, to which Jesse let out a terrible yelp, "and here you are plotting some romcom scene from a movie or something to get these two together."

"I just find it unnatural that you're all down with fooling all these lovely ladies into thinking you're a guy!"

" _You_ thought I was a guy to begin with! The problem started with _you_!" Beca replied.

And Jesse looked like he was a puppy who just got kicked to the curb. "Mommy, Beca is yelling again! I just want my daughter to be herself."

"Who on earth are you calling a daughter?" Beca asked confused.

"Ah, yeah, so boss-man here decided that the host club is a family unit…" was Amy's preamble to Jesse's weirdness.

"Daddy just wants to see her daughter dress up!" Jesse then yelped.

"Dude, stop acting like some weird pervert! And don't ever say that again!" Beca replied sounding exasperated. Jesse was about to say something again but Luke had the bright idea of taping his mouth shut. Where he got the tape, Beca didn't know, but she was thankful for it.

"Enough of this, we're straying from the main point here, and that is to get two people who love each other be together. This is all happening on the night of the dance so we need to be all prepared. We have to get them, push them, to face their feelings and just go for it." Luke then said, taking command.

"So what's the plan then?" Beca asked just as she calmed herself down and Luke smirked.

A smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

Yeah, about Aubrey being the puppet master, the shadow king of the host club…

…looks like she might be sharing that title with someone else…

* * *

Beca kept sighing. Whenever she does there's this crinkle that forms on her nose just as her brows knit together to express her exasperation and Chloe couldn't help but smile, finding the whole thing all too adorable. "Come on Beca, let's try again." Chloe then said and by now Chloe was getting used to a lot of Beca's 'Beca-isms'. The young host always gravitating towards her – alright, fine, it was the other way around but Chloe just wouldn't dare admit it – every day that the host club opens its doors since Beca herself joined. The conversations were light, for the most part, like musings about the host club and Barden, about the academy students too, but sometimes, sometimes Chloe felt like she was one of the few who got the chance to see the Beca underneath.

Sure, whenever the newbie host felt a little uncertain or uncomfortable with new guests she always tied it back to her mom who Chloe soon learned passed away when she was still little.

And right knows she could tell, all those sighs of exasperation were coming from Beca being all nervous and trying to be cool about it. To Beca's credit, she was doing her best to do her duties as a host, whether or not she was actually starting to enjoy being one or still being strong-armed by the other members what with her debt and all.

Beca threw Chloe a pout and Chloe found herself shaking her head. "You promised you would help Beca."

"I still don't get why I have to learn how to waltz. Or why _you_ of all people have to teach me."

"Is there something wrong with _me_ being your teacher?" Chloe teased.

"N-no. Just… well… I didn't want to, you know, humiliate myself enough already with people… yeah, people… outside the club who doesn't know." Beca said as she started rambling, a feat that Chloe took pride in since she's the only one who could ever get her to do so.

"You're fine, Beca. You're not embarrassing yourself. Besides, it is a dance. You need to learn to dance the waltz since it's kind of a given that all dances at Barden has one. That and we've been taught how to since we were young. Now, you could rather have me or someone else, but fact is, you're supposed to be a guy for the dance and all the guys are taller than you. As for the ladies… well, _everyone else_ can't match you much when they wear hills. Our height difference isn't too noticeable with the shoes Amy gave you to boost your height." Chloe pointed out. Aubrey had asked for her help with teaching Beca the waltz a few days ago.

"So it's the height thing then." Beca deadpanned. "At least it's not the poor thing."

"Oh cheer up Beca." Chloe said with a kind smile. She can't help it that all her friends in the club – and by extent pretty much everyone in the school – are highly fascinated by the ins and outs of the mundane life of a middle class family. Chloe wasn't one to pretend that every student attending Barden kind of live in their own world. Wealth sometimes does that.

Beca visibly gulped, barely stoic features completely softening and Chloe knew she's won the fight. The brunette took a step closer to her, hands slightly trembling as she placed them on Chloe's waists. Beca looked nervously away as she pulled Chloe closer and took her hand. The younger girl breathing out slowly before turning to face Chloe, eyes purposefully looking away. "O-okay. Fine. Let's try again." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and looked over at Emily who was silently watching the two looking all giddy. Emily took that as the signal and once again the music played.

Beca moved well and once you break down her stubborn walls, she was a quick study too. She was soon leading the dance with ease, as she should. The afternoon of practicing soon faded away and Chloe would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little disappointed when space had finally returned between the two of them. Beca letting her hand go and stepping back as she said her thanks.

"Don't thank me Mitchell. Save me a dance, okay?"

Beca smiled lightly, genuinely. A second rare feat considering she always looked tired from all of the daily antics the host club finds themselves in. "I promise."

Chloe's smile became brighter with Beca's words, and suddenly leaving was a little less hard now that she had something to look forward too.

* * *

The night of the dance had finally arrived and the evening couldn't have gone any better.

That is, if you asked Jesse or any of the other host club members.

Beca, well, she was mostly just a pawn in the games of the incredibly rich teens of the academy.

It started off well, with a bit of teasing when she found out that fancy tuna was going to be served and she admitted to the rest of the club that she haven't had the chance to try it.

"Never in your life!?" was Amy's shocked reaction before being immediately coddled by her and Emily. Lilly soon disappeared and returned with a plate of it just before Donald interrupted the whole scene to report that Denise had arrived.

Beca tried to straighten up the specially designed tux that Amy gave her as a present for her first dance. "Designed by my one and only famous mother of course." she said with pride as Beca tried it on earlier in the day. Emily looked impressed, even Aubrey.

Before Beca could try the fancy tuna that Lilly brought, Aubrey had urged for Jesse to address the guests and officially start the dance, so yeah, fancy tuna had to wait. They stood on their assigned steps on the grand staircase of the ballroom at Barden Academy – something that Beca was still amazed about – and Jesse greeted the students gathered below. He gave his usual romance schpill with a promise that the most beautiful maiden of the night would be awarded a kiss by the club's own prince, Luke, and that the ladies would be judged by how graceful they dance that night as surely they were all truly stunning.

After Jesse's little speech, he gathered the club for final instructions. Beca already knew her part so she really didn't bother tuning in to the whole discussions going on, her eyes scanning the dance hall for any signs of Chloe. At some point she heard Jesse say rather callously how everyone else was just some sort of supporting character? She totally missed the context of the conversation.

And she couldn't care less just as she spotted the redhead in a gorgeous blue dress. Chloe gave her a smile and while the hosts were back at it with their usual arguments, Beca excused herself and headed towards Chloe.

"You look rather dashing." Chloe commented and Beca could feel herself blush at the comment. She smiled back nervously at Chloe, trying to find the perfect words to compliment just how unbelievably gorgeous she was but before she could say a thing she felt herself being grabbed by the arms by Amy and Donald and taken away to a dressing room.

 _Ah, so it's officially phase two of the plan._

Phase one was of course the dance. A ruse to get the students out.

Also, the host club loved any reason to party, so…

But phase two was of course all about Denise and Cynthia Rose.

A few days ago, Lilly snuck a letter to Cynthia Rose from a 'secret admirer'. The letter was penned by Jesse with a bit Amy's help and Beca was to play the 'secret admirer'.

"No one has seen you dressed as a girl and all dolled up. It's perfect. You'd remain an anonymous admirer by the end of it and easily forgotten." Luke had explained the afternoon they hatched the said plan.

Beca stepped out of the dressing room feeling a little uneasy in the white dress that Amy had provided her. Emily tried to fix her wig properly – temporarily restoring the original length of hair Beca had before she had cut it – and Aubrey applied light make up on. Donald had left, making sure that Cynthia Rose stays in the room where the letter indicated that they should meet up. Jesse was busy entertaining and distracting Denise while Luke and Lilly were left to entertain the guests at the party.

Cynthia Rose was waiting patiently inside the empty classroom indicated in the letter. "Huh, I have to say, I did not imagine you." she had said thoughtfully as Beca came inside.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked confused.

Cynthia Rose shrugged, "Well, from the letter…." she started to say, handing her the letter and Beca instantly understood why. The whole letter was written using a pink inked pen surrounded with hearts and doodles of roses and a random teddy bear? The word love was said around six times in one sentence alone…

 _I love, love, am in love, love, love with you because you make me feel so much love_

And it basically did not sound like Beca at all…

Beca remained silent as she tried to weigh her options on how to make Jesse and Amy pay for this when Cynthia Rose cleared her throat. "Sorry, but… I kind of, um,… There's someone else that I like." she said, her voice careful, her tone considerate.

And like on cue the door to the classroom had opened and Jesse and Denise showed up. Denise feeling like she intruded on something immediately bolted and Cynthia Rose was quick on her feet to catch her.

Jesse smiled at her a few minutes later, after re-emerging as Beca Mitchell, the male host club member. "I think we did good Beca." he said proudly, noting how the two were now talking at the courtyard just outside the building they were in. Beca leaned close to the floor to ceiling windows that adorned the halls to get a better look. "There, see, beginnings of young love! Just like the movies!"

"Life isn't like the movies Swanson." Beca immediately replied but nevertheless she smiled. "Although I think we did do some good. Over the top process, but the end result is good."

Jesse relaxed and smiled, for once he didn't seem like the trying too hard to please, eccentric club president. "I'm glad you think so Beca. And okay fine, maybe we can dial back down on the crazy next time." he admitted before making their way back to their fellow hosts.

A cool breeze greeted Beca as they stepped on the grand balcony leading to the courtyard outside where some of the guests had gathered. The hosts were all standing atop the staircase leading out from where they stood. Aubrey gave Jesse a nod once they reached him and the club president clapped his hands together.

"Alas, my dear guests we're down to our last dance of the night. If I may ask for a request, let this last dance be for two people truly in love." Jesse started just before a spotlight landed on both Cynthia Rose and Denise. The two exchanged confused looks before smiling. Everyone encouraged the two to take the honors and the two relented.

Beca smiled as she watch the new couple dance the waltz. She was happy for them.

But she was also feeling a little disappointed.

The whole plan took time to pull through and she didn't even get the chance to dance with Chloe, the lessons feeling useless right then. She had really wanted to dance with her.

The music faded, rose petals started failing down like sweet scented rain. They were really outdoing themselves.

 _And to think they pulled this off in just a few days' time._

Jesse once again clapped his hands, calling everyone's attention. Lilly whispered something in his ears and as he announced who gets the honor of winning the kiss from Luke, the spotlight landed on Chloe.

Which shouldn't really be much of a surprise to Beca, Chloe was breathtakingly beautiful.

Everyone clapped and Chloe smiled, gracious with her reward, and Beca could start to feel something creeping from the pits of her stomach like a pang. She tried hard to figure what it could be, what the cause of it was, she hadn't eaten anything from the party so she shouldn't feel sick.

But she does.

Luke raised his hands, calling for everyone's attention, which truthfully confused Beca a little as she should be going down the steps and giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek already as was planned for the reward.

"I believe that the true honor for tonight lies for someone else." Luke started to say. "And if Chloe would pardon me, I'm passing up this opportunity."

"We all love a surprise twist after all." Donald chimed in.

And Amy chuckled. "So for tonight's surprise twist, Chloe would still get a kiss from the cheek. But not from Luke."

"Wait, that's not the plan." Jesse then said in a hushed tones to his club members.

"Right, the honor of the kiss falls upon our new member, Beca Mitchell."

The girls from the crowd cheered, Beca really becoming a favorite, with some expressing their jealousy. Chloe looked confused, her eyes trying to study the hubbub going on with the members of the host club at that moment as Jesse tried to protest.

Beca, in truth, was a little shell-shocked.

"That's not the plan! She can't kiss her!" Jesse vehemently argued.

"Why not?" Luke asked, a sparkle in mischief in his eyes.

"You can't do this!?" Jesse protested.

"It's a consensus decision of your club members, and if we vote on it, it would be the majority vote." Emily pointed.

"Besides, I'm fine with the homosexual part but I refuse with being a supporting character." Aubrey said through gritted teeth clearly pertaining to the whole conversation the group had that Beca totally zoned out on.

Beca took a deep breath. She was trying to calm herself. Her heart beating loudly against her chest like drums. "There's no way I can kiss her." she said truthfully. She knew she could barely even move without falling down the steps with her current state.

 _Speaking of, what one earth was wrong with her?_

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." Aubrey said rather coolly.

And apparently that was all the motivation that Beca needed. "Well, it IS just a peck on the cheek."

Beca tried to compose herself after that, going down the stairs from the balcony a step at a time. She looked up at Chloe, smiling at her nervously, and Beca wasn't sure but it seemed that the redhead looked nervous as well.

Upstairs, she could hear Jesse still protesting, Amy and Donald trying to restrain him while Lilly made sure the spotlight was now on the approaching Beca and Chloe.

"Hey." Beca nervously said as she reached the redhead.

"Hey yourself." Chloe replied with a bashful smile.

Beca took a deep breath and look away, trying not to think about it. Some strange thing had taken over her, her hands were shaking, her heart beating loudly – it was all she could hear really – and her breathing a little unsteady. Her hands reached up and cupped Chloe's chin as she leaned in to kiss her on the cheeks.

Upstairs, Jesse finally breaks free, runs down the steps, and of all things slips on a banana peel – Lilly quickly eating the banana – as he came tumbling down, pushing Beca forward.

The sudden force of the push caused Beca's hands to tilt Chloe's head, the redhead herself quickly turning her attention to make sure that the brunette doesn't fall down.

And then…

The crowd grew wild, girls all giddy with nervous energy as Beca pulled away, covering her mouth with a trembling hand, her face all red.

Chloe seemed to mirror the same action right then just as everyone started clapping, Jesse wailing about his failure.

In that moment Beca knew the world stopped for the briefest of seconds. Her body was still shaken – for whatever reason she still couldn't understand.

And with all that happened that night she found herself stuck on one thought.

That Chloe's lips were the softest she's ever known.


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in so far with my weird take on an Ouran-based world for pitch perfect. Sorry if this update is a bit short. Anyways, here is chapter 3. No Chloe this time (she will be mentioned though) as I focus my spotlight on the Host Club a bit, the shenanigans of the physical exam, and an intruder in the school!?**

 **BTW, don't know if you guys have heard of Supergirl and the current storyline one of the characters is getting (aka I'm currently shipping Sanvers so hard… and I admit SuperCorp too…) that I've decided to write a fic for that too. It would be a long one but I'll update each ongoing fic as regularly as I can so yeah, if you're enjoying this fic so far and you've enjoyed my other fics before I do suggest you give that a try. It's called 'Will You Be My Savior?' and the first 2 chapters are already up. Chapter 3 for that will be up soon too!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect**

* * *

Beca was minding her own business, looking out the window and watching the lively atmosphere of the school during lunch time. She never really goes to their fancy cafeteria to eat lunch – because seriously, who serves caviar at a school cafeteria – especially since she packs her own food. One of the perks of joining the host club, Beca had to admit, was that she now had a quiet place to eat.

As it would seem, most of the hosts also hang out in the club room during lunch, with Jesse having food sent to them from the cafeteria. That's what happens when you're the son of the school chairman.

Today was actually a pretty quiet day. Emily never really hangs out with them during lunch, choosing that time of day to hang out with her friends in the middle school department instead. Lilly and Donald were pretty much just minding their own business, Amy making it clear to Beca that the two of them were actually dating. Amy herself would either join them or not, depending on if she has some "secret rendezvous" somewhere. That afternoon, she was there, however, the usually lively blonde was busy studying for their ancient languages exams.

Beca sighed. Amy could have asked her for help studying but a part of Beca was actually glad of the peace and quiet. It's been four days since the dance… which means it's been four days since she accidentally kissed Chloe on her lips.

It was an accident. An accident she wasn't entirely sure she felt sorry or guilty of. But she does know she felt something… something she hasn't felt for a very long time, since her mom died.

Something inside her ignited and for the briefest of moments the world wasn't just in black in white, or various shades of grey for that matter.

Beca wanted to know why, what was the reason behind it all, but she was also thankful that Chloe seemed to be giving her space. The redhead smiled at her like always whenever they run into each other in the hallway but she hasn't come and visited the host club for a while. Beca had asked Aubrey about it the other day and the vice president of the cub simply smirked. In the end, it was Luke who gave her an answer. "She's probably just trying to focus on her Russian Lit presentation. We need to give one on individually assigned readings in class. Mine's not until the end of the year but hers is coming up."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Beca absentmindedly replied and Luke grinned.

"Don't you miss a certain redhead?" he teased and that was when Beca decided to ignore him and mind her own business.

And by mind her own business, she meant stare through the windows with the hopes of spotting Chloe somewhere in the many faces of the students outside enjoying a surprisingly sunny day.

"We have a problem." Jesse suddenly proclaimed to everyone, storming into the club room like it was the end of the world or something and they needed to come up with a plan about how to stop it.

That or figure out which apocalypse bunker they get to stay in…

 _You'll never know with these rich people…_

"Calm down Swanson and don't overly catastrophize things." Aubrey said coolly all while she was balancing the host club's budget. She closed her black leather bound notebook before turning to face Jesse with a curious expression on her face. "Breathe and tell us all what the problem is." she commanded with a rather diplomatic tone.

Yeah, Aubrey is one special kind of lady. It didn't take Beca long to realize just how much of an integral part of the host club she is.

Well, Aubrey and Luke really.

"Two words. Physical Exam." Jesse then said, trying his best not to hyperventilate.

"What about it?" Aubrey asked, unfazed, trying to figure out what on earth was the problem with that.

"It's in two days." Jesse replied before turning his attention to look at Beca.

The rest of the hosts followed, turning their attention to their new member and suddenly it all clicked.

Whatever the hell 'it' was.

Aubrey took a deep breath, realization dawning. "Right, we make such a big spectacle of it every year and all. If we don't do something the whole school will find out that Beca is actually a girl."

"I don't see the problem with it." Beca then said, jumping into the conversation. "I mean, if it's about the debt, we're a co-ed host club right? I can still be a member until I pay it off."

"But you don't understand Beca… the repercussions…" Jesse started to animatedly say and Luke nodded in agreement. "How do you think all the girls who've been pining after you would feel?"

"Again, first of all, I don't see how that's much of a big problem…"

"Well, they would be confused for sure." Aubrey butted in, never letting Beca finish her thoughts. "Besides, that would mean you'll be entertaining the male guests more. Spend less time with your friends and Chloe as a host too."

"B-but…" Beca started to say as a counter argument. The thought of spending less time with Chloe caught her off guard for a bit but she managed to pull herself together. "But they can still request me as their host. Again, problem solved."

"Ugh, but those guys… when they realize how adorable you actually are…" Jesse started stammering off. "I can't let anyone of them go near my daughter!" he went on.

"Can it with the 'daughter' thing! It's weird!" Beca protested.

"Right, we can't let that happen. Chlo- I mean, we need to protect Beca." Luke then supported. "Any plans?"

Aubrey sighed giving Luke a knowing look, gently shaking her head. "Focus on the most important of the repercussions here. Our guests would think we deceived them."

"But you did." Beca interjected.

"And what would happen to the good name of the host club, then?" Aubrey continued, ignoring Beca's comments.

"Oh for the… it's just a physical exam and if the truth comes out so be it. Nothing good ever comes from living a lie." Beca said but the other seemed to ignore what she was saying.

"Uh guys," Amy then said to the rest of the club, "how about before we do anything else, we find a way to motivate her."

"Fancy tuna." Lilly then surprisingly said out loud. Well, at least loud enough for Beca to hear.

Beca looked up from her viewing of the school grounds outside the window just in time for Jesse to smile suspiciously. "Oh, that's right! You didn't get the chance to eat any during the party, did you?"

Donald then jumped in, shaking his head in distaste to acknowledge the rest of the club. "Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

To that, Luke sighed rather dramatically. "Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."

"Right, if only Beca could stay in the Host Club, she'd have the chance to eat all the fancy tuna she wants." Jesse added.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Beca then said, having had enough of being talked about as if she wasn't even in the room. "Don't be silly. Just 'cause I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go fooling everyone in the school about my gender just to try some fancy tu- Am I really gonna get to try it?"

Jesse, Amy, Donald, and Luke all grinned. Even Lilly smiled.

Aubrey simply just chuckled.

And Beca already knew she was going to regret ever letting the host club get to her with promises of food, especially fancy tuna.

 _That better be some really special fancy tuna._

* * *

The day of the physical exam had finally arrived and all was going well, as Aubrey noted. They've managed to come up with a good and simple plan to make sure that Beca's little secret won't be revealed although the rest of the club couldn't help themselves and just had to go an extra mile.

And by extra mile, Aubrey meant totally over-the-top.

Although in truth she knew the said plan was still the club's way to make Jesse pay for his comments about being side-characters to a story unfolding right before them during the party.

"Hey Posen," Beca said, approaching her as the students each filed in towards the rather vast clinic and health center they have in the high school building, "don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" she had asked.

Aubrey looked up. Sure enough what Beca said was true, although she already knew that. The doctors were all very nice and approachable. They entertained their patients well, encouraging them to stay healthy and congratulating them for growing an inch taller, or even losing half a pound with their weight. She turned to look at Beca who was waiting for an answer with a knowing smile. "Of course they are. They're all personally chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, Beca, but it's also a business, therefore he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of them come from prominent families with fine pedigrees such as myself, and they sure have their own private doctors at home. Really, all of this is just a formality."

Beca sighed and muttered something under her breath looking a little annoyed. The tiny host looked like she was about to ask her something else when they heard a racket at a nearby cubicle, Donald and Luke laughing so hard.

"Why is Swanson wearing a wig and pretending to be Mitchell?" Jessica asked Ashley. The boys usually had their chest measurements on public display. It was annoying like hell, but boys will be boys and they typically liked to show off on being the most physically appealing, for the lack if a better word.

Aubrey sighed. Revenge _was_ definitely sweet though.

"You said no one would notice!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Swanson, you do know that you're inches taller than Mitchell, right?" Luke then said in between short bursts of laughter.

"I can't believe I'm associated with those people…" Beca then said flatly.

"Sometimes I feel the same." Aubrey then said with a chuckle. "Follow me Mitchell." she then ordered Beca.

"And where on earth are we going?" Beca asked, although she did follow as she was commanded.

Aubrey led the way to smaller sized private clinic. It was typically used by students who attend school but are really ill, for example if one of them had the flu but persisted to come to class thinking they only had a headache. The room was rarely used, as students of the academy always prioritized their well-being more than anything else.

"Right this way, Ms. Mitchell. Don't worry we've been made aware by your situation by Ms. Posen." the female doctor said as soon as Beca stepped into the room.

"Well then Mitchell, I'll leave you to it." Aubrey then said before turning to leave.

"Thanks." Beca replied. "Hey Aubrey, don't mind me asking, but why are you doing this? Riding along with the host club whims? You don't strike me as someone who would do something so juvenile or trivial unless you'll get anything out of it. I just don't see what benefit you'll get from any of this."

Aubrey smiled. "Well, aren't you smart?" she replied. Aubrey wasn't going to lie, Beca's comment made her stop and think for a moment. But the answer was simple really.

For one thing, Beca was proving to be quite the source of their entertainment at the host club. But Aubrey had more personal reasons.

There's Chloe for one – because Aubrey new for sure that her best friend was already falling for the littlest host and Beca Mitchell had enough of mix of adorable and spunk to attract any of the other boys in school who might try to sweep her off her feet, Jesse included, Aubrey wasn't blind to it. And maybe she could see that Beca herself was already falling for her best friend and she wants to make sure that they get the happy ending they surely will deserve, should they really fall for each other, without other people complicating matters. She was very protective of Chloe.

Jesse for two, because even though Aubrey won't ever admit it to any one, the two had become good friends over the years since Jesse transferred to the academy his junior year. Aubrey new that despite his own infatuation on their new member, he needed a friend, a good friend, especially after she graduates, and Beca seems to know how to handle him and his ridiculous whims.

The host club in its entirety for three. Beca was bringing something new to the host club, something they never had before. And the club atmosphere had changed for the better since she had joined for sure.

"Maybe I do have something I'm getting out of this." Aubrey replied in all honesty and Beca looked at her in confusion. Aubrey smiled, one of the rare times she genuinely did. "I'm not beholden to you Mitchell, I don't owe you an explanation. I do what I want and what I want is to go along with all of this. Besides, you still owe us."

"Sounds like an answer you'll give." Beca then replied with a smirk. "Well, thanks again Posen."

"Anytime Mitchell." Aubrey replied and left.

The day went on without a hitch. Well, except for a tiny misunderstanding when a doctor came looking for her daughter at the school and started approaching students but apparently he was the wrong school…

It freaked some of the female students out since he looked unshaven, and, well, poor…

…but the matter was solved quickly by the club.

Especially when he almost ended up happening upon Beca's little secret and unknowingly expose it to the whole school by entering the room where Beca had her physical exam. Luckily, Luke managed to stop him and Emily, sweet innocent Emily who was actually a very talented martial artist like Lilly, managed to stop him from entering the room. Jesse managed to clear up the confusion quickly and helped the poor guy get to the right school after that.

So far most of the host club's misadventures end up involving their new member.

Like she though earlier, Beca was bringing something new to the club and their mundane daily lives. Sometimes it was entertaining, sometimes it was troublesome.

But what's life without a little color of excitement?


	4. Attach of the Lady Manager!

**A/N: Well I have been keeping Stacie away from you all… ;3**

 **AKA here is chapter 4. For those who know the anime, yup, I didn't make Stacie a host because I wanted her to be** _ **that**_ **character's counterpart. Sorry if it's a bit short but chapter 5 will be a bit longer because of a few things happening there. So that's something to look forward too!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

It was another day at the host club, another insane misadventure. Really, Beca doesn't know why she hasn't been used to it by now.

The day itself started out perfectly normal. That is, normal in terms of the host club's definition of normal.

The entirety of Music Room No. 3 had been transformed into the interior of a feudal Japanese home. All the hosts were dressed for the part as well, they even have kimono and yukata for the guests to change into to better slip into the feel of things. All designed by Amy's mother and one of her collaborators.

Beca had been on demand that day, Aubrey commenting that it happens consistently she would be able to repay the debt she had to the host club in no time.

"Although the rental to that kimono you're wearing is no laughing matter. No worries, I won't charge you with interest with your debt." Aubrey had said with a charming smile.

Which really just sent shivers down Beca's spine because how the hell are people not scared of her? She's like a heartless tax collector. But more than that, she keeps the club a float.

The ladies were charming as always that afternoon. Amy with her naturally warm personality, Emily and her child-like innocence, Lilly and her perfect embodiment of Japanese feminism. The guys, well, they were a little more eccentric as always, with Donald, Luke, and Jesse pulling out all the stops to show a bit of their soft side. Beca was starting to wonder how they were able to very easily tear up and cry when he bumped into Donald and out came the tiny bottle of eye-drops from his sleeves.

"So I guess you guys were cheating after all." Beca commented, more to herself.

"Oh don't be such a party-pooper Mitchell." Donald said with a shrug. Beca was about to come back with a witty retort when Amy ran into them, followed by some of Beca's usual guests.

"Right, Mitchell, I forgot to give you this. Here, try it." Amy said, handing Beca a small plastic box of a pink petal-like candy. "I got it from my recent trip to Japan last week. Now I know you missed me, so I thought buying you this would reinforce the thought that you were not forgotten."

Beca looked at the small box in her hand. "Wow Mitchell, I didn't know you liked sweets." Ashley commented when she passed the group by, some of Beca's other regulars clamoring at how adorable it was that the littlest host had a sweet tooth.

"I really don't." Beca said with all honestly before deciding to take her opportunity to spin this around. "But I think this might make a nice offering to my mom." she then added with a somber face, by now her regulars new that her mom passed away when she was little.

And all of a sudden the girls were all but clamoring and swooning about sweet sensitive Beca Mitchell…

…who they still thought was guy…

"Wow Micthell, really know how to make a girl's heart race." Chloe commented, popping out of nowhere. She slipped her hands with Beca's, interlocking their fingers as Chloe pulled the young host out of the gushing crowd of girl surrounding her. "Thought you might need a break." she then said shooting Beca wink.

And all that Beca could do was smile, admiring how gorgeous Chloe looked in her own yukata. "I haven't seen you for a while." Beca finally managed to say.

"I've been busy." Chloe replied. "But apparently, so have you." she added, flashing a brilliant smile at Beca.

Beca tried to come up with something witty as a response but just as she opened her mouth, the door to Music Room No. 3 burst open.

And just as Beca thought the host club couldn't get any crazier, it did.

* * *

Jesse was having a very hard time processing the information. All of it really. But that's mostly because he wasn't expecting a random girl throwing herself to Aubrey Posen like it was nothing.

The host club had closed for the day, leaving only its members behind. And Chloe, she was still there. But in Jesse's head, Chloe had always been something like an honorary member, a special guest really.

But the host club had another guest.

And it came in the form of a rather tall and leggy brunette who jumped at Aubrey as soon as the doors opened with a blast – not literally, but the noise it made could have been mistaken for one – and claimed that she was her fiancée.

"How could you Posen? I thought we were friends. Best friends! How come I didn't know you're already engaged!?" Jesse exclaimed, sounding a little scandalized.

"I didn't know either. So I suppose you can say that perhaps I really am not." Aubrey calmly replied before asking their new guest about how they knew each other.

Because apparently they actually didn't.

So Jesse found himself listening with the rest of his club to the story of one Stacie Conrad - the one and only daughter of a business magnate who moves his base of operations to France a few years ago – while eating some of the cookies she brought all the way from France. Stacie was talking about how she was playing some sort of choose your own story kind of game and that one of the game's protagonists looked like Aubrey Posen. She saw her picture when her father brought up the topic of doing business with Aubrey's family.

She apparently made her father promise to try and make sure that she and Aubrey become engaged.

Jesse turned to look over to her vice president, who seemed to be taking things in relatively well. "You know, you can't exactly make someone marry you if they don't love you." Jesse then said in his usual calm and friendly manner.

"That's why I'm here! So we can begin our wonderful love story!" Stacie then exclaimed. Jesse turned to his other members who seem to be taking in Stacie with open arms.

"You know we could use another member, and I think Stacie would fit in well." Luke managed to say.

"Oh I have no interest in becoming a host." Stacie quickly replied. "Maybe your club manager, I can do that."

"We don't really need a club manager though." Donald then retorted.

"I beg to differ. I mean, look at all you. Plain, weak, boring. We need a little bit of spice to be able to keep your image fresh." Stacie replied, her eyes shining as she unveiled her plans.

And what could Jesse do but humor their new guest.

Especially when he was the first person who was buying into it.

Maybe a lady manager wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Chloe huffed. She was against this idea, but she wasn't a member of the club, so her say doesn't really matter.

"I don't know why you're going along with this." Chloe said to Aubrey as she stood by, taking notes while two cameramen were setting things up for a host club indie movie or so.

"I don't see the harm in it." was Aubrey's simple reply.

Since Stacie claims that Aubrey was perfect the way she was, she let her be. Luke too. All the other hosts though, they had a role change. Jesse was now 'the lonely prince'. Emily 'the baby-faced thug' who was bullying everyone, especially Beca who was supposed to be 'the bully's target'. Lilly was 'Emily's childhood friend flunkie', while Amy and Donald were 'neurotic sports stars'.

Chloe thought it was a stupid idea from the get go.

And it really was.

But Chloe had no choice but to stay silent in it. She gets why the host club was doing it, she just couldn't believe that Beca would be playing along.

But then again, Beca was sweet and nice deep inside. If she thought it would make the host club happy and she saw no harm in it – she's already pretending to be a boy anyways – then it was fine by her.

At some point, Stacie enlists the help of two more students whose appearance she insults. They take offence, clearly, and Beca was left to defend Stacie, the other hosts busy talking with the director about their scenes.

With Aubrey having disappeared for a brief second, Chloe rushed to Luke for help. When they got back Beca looked a little teary eyed and Luke went on defense mode, assuming the other students have hurt her.

"Beca are you okay?" Chloe asked, rushing to her side in an instant, Stacie still a little bit shocked.

"Yeah, I just dislodged one of my contacts." Beca then said.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Beca in a hug before realizing that the last time they were in such close proximity to each other was when Beca accidentally kissed her.

The though prompted Chloe to blush as she reluctantly released Beca, the young host herself looking a little red. She was about to say something when the heard the sound of glass getting crushed. Chloe looked up as one of the cameramen panicked, Aubrey having smashed the lens of the camera with a rock.

"Wha-what did you do?" Stacie asked shock.

"Well we can't have footage of one of our hosts acting violently, it will ruin the club's reputation."

"But did you really have to break my camera!" the cameraman exclaimed. Aubrey simply ignored her.

"Bu-but… that's not how you're supposed to be. You're not supposed to smash someone else's possession like that. You're not- "

"Bree isn't who you want her to be just because she is her own person." Chloe then said gently.

"Look Stacie, if you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside." Beca added. "If you really want to get to know someone, you have to spend time with them, not just impose what you think they should be."

Stacie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh…" she let out "I don't understand what you're trying to say but I suppose you have a point." Stacie then said.

And thus ended the whole adventure.

Or so Chloe thought.

The next day an edited version of the footage already taken were being sold by the host club to their guests.

"Why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this?" Chloe asked, taking a seat right next to her best friend.

"We _do_ need funds. Jesse's taste for extravagant events will bankrupt us otherwise." Aubrey then said as she balanced the club's budget.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe then asked, hoping to see the young host but before Aubrey could answer she heard Jesse exclaim "I SAID MITCHELL NEEDED MORE FEMALE FRIENDS NOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, watching as the host club settle in their usual hubbub, Stacie pulling Beca away to spend time with her.

"I think Stacie might be developing a crush on Beca too." Aubrey then replied.

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed.

Aubrey laughed. "Relax, I think it's just a passing thing because she stood up for her yesterday." she then said.

Although Chloe knew she's only relax once the whole thing passes.

She already didn't like the idea of having a club manager like Stacie. She most definitely did not like the idea of Beca getting a girlfriend… okay maybe not strongly opposed to the idea… just not Stacie… or any other girl for that matter…


	5. The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! :D This chapter follows the beach episode and more focus on Bechloe so I do hope you guys enjoy! :3**

 **Sorry for the wait with uploads, I've got two fics going on and work is busy. But on that note, if you've heard of Sanvers and Supercorp please feel free to check out my Supergirl fic, 'Will You Be My Savior?' – it's a long fic with the longest of chapters I've ever done that's still ongoing – and as for Bechloe fic news, tune in on 12/15 as I plan to drop another new Bechloe fic. That one would be short but it's in the spirit of the holidays and all. I'm planning to update that daily as well. ;)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca splashed her face with the cool water running through the top. She had just said goodbye to most of her dinner, but really that was her fault for eating too much and in too short of a time. She's already washed the acrid taste of partially digested food from her mouth, now trying to get herself to relax, not wanting to upset her stomach even more.

The day started out well and promising. Amy was talking on and on about her mom's new swimsuit line and the beach. "The beach? But why? It's too cold." she had said to Amy's suggestion of going to the beach.

It was a Friday, sure. The weekend was dawning upon them. But it was also the middle of October, fall descending upon them if the color of the leaves outside was any indication.

"No, I think it's perfect!" Amy then argued. "Not for my mom's swimwear, of course not, but for a beach trip. We can easily hide the fact that you're a girl with a huge sweatshirt. Think about it. Cargo pants and hoodies for the guys, the girls wearing oversized shirts and have this lazy barely any make up look on…"

"I like it! The idea sells itself!" Jesse had seconded. "We can invite some of our most noteworthy regulars as a sort of prize for patronizing us, we can get candid snapshots for a magazine to help our budget a little. What do you think Aubrey?"

"That could work." Aubrey had replied, looking thoughtful. "I can have a guest list arranged, we just need a place. Luke?" she added before turning to face Luke.

"Are you asking if my family's place in the Hamptons available?" Luke had then asked with a grin. "Because we are in luck. No one's going to be there this weekend, we'll have the place to ourselves."

"But it would be too cold for a swim." Beca argued.

"Mitchell, you don't swim." Aubrey then pointed out. It was true. The group had visited the Posen's recently built water spa – more like water park, but whatever – over the weekend to test it out and Beca had to convince the hosts not to throw her in the wave pool because she doesn't know how to swim.

"How are we going to even get to the Hamptons?" Beca then asked, they were in Georgia in the first place.

"Private planes." almost everyone replied instantly.

And so, that's how Beca found herself, feet planted on the soft sand of the beach three hours since the idea was conceived. Fridays had always been a light schedule of classes, mostly being filled with free periods for club activities so it wasn't hard to get everyone together and off to the Hamptons in record time.

The host club were enjoying themselves, and Jesse and Amy were right about the potential of the trip for being a success.

The beach was clean and lovely, not far away from Luke's private home. There was an argument on whether they should utilize the private strip that Luke's family had or go to the public space when they arrived. Since it was the fall, most shops and stores were closed, with only a few left open, there was also only a scant number of tourists left. Luke suggested to enjoy the company of the few people and perhaps experience the typical fall style beach experience that 'commoners' have.

And that's how they found themselves at the public beach area. Cynthia Rose and Denise were invited to join them, currently talking with Lilly and Donald about new tea sets that Cynthia Rose can drop by the host club for use. To one side, Aubrey found herself reading a book under the shade of a beach umbrella next to Stacie who was trying to start a light conversation with her. Aubrey had seemed to be pleasant enough, the tension of what happened about a week and a half ago dissipating quickly between them. Emily was spending some time with Flo collecting seashells. Jesse was busy entertaining some of the female locals with his own charm while Luke and Chloe were checking out the one store still open by the beach.

And that was when two guys approached Jessica and Ashley, two of the host clubs specials guests off this trip. With everyone else a good distance away, Beca took it upon herself to defend them. She managed to land a good punch in the face of one of them before the two started picking on Beca's size.

Beca however put up a good fight, kicking one of the guys where it hurts.

But that pissed them off a lot, picking Beca up and walking towards the peak of cliff they were on. Beca manage to get another good swipe at the guy who picked her up, no sign of fear in her eyes.

Only to be thrown of the cliff they were on and into the depths of the cold water below.

Everything had happened so fast that Beca barely had any time to register what was happening.

She gets rescued by Chloe though, the redhead jumping into the cold waters to drag her off to the shore. Beca's memory was still hazy with what happened next. She had heard that Luke rushed to their aid, with Lilly and Amy pretty much holding their own with the two brash guys trying to hit on their heads. In Aubrey's words, they had to stop the two ladies from beating the guys who throw her off the cliff to within an inch of their life. Beca had apologized but Chloe was beyond upset.

"What were you thinking? What kind of dummy are you? You could have died Beca! Died! You should have called for help, you're not capable of stopping those guys yourself!" Chloe had exclaimed.

Which rubbed Beca the wrong way. "Are you saying I'm _helpless?_ That I'm _weak_? I can stand up for myself Chloe and stand up to those guys. I _can_ throw a mean punch."

"Punching an idiotic dude in the face versus taking on two buff guys twice your size is completely!" Chloe had argued. "That was reckless and stupid!"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Beca argued back. Chloe bit her lips trying to stop herself from yelling and huffed. "I didn't do anything wrong. I did what I had to do and stop those guys, sure it failed but someone had to stand up to those guys!"

"Yes, stupid and stubborn! Ugh, you dummy!" the redhead had settled in saying. "I'm not talking to you until you realize what you've done wrong."

What had promised to be a fun day under the sun turned gloomy after that. Beca and Chloe barely talking to each other. Beca did apologize for causing everyone else to worry about her but still stood her ground. The invited girls all thought Beca had been so brave, admiring her display of courage and fussing over her.

Much to Chloe's great annoyance. Beca noticed the redhead claiming a spot next to Aubrey and Stacie for the rest of the afternoon, barely even paying attention to her.

And Beca did the same, or at least she tried too. She wasn't going to apologize for sticking to her beliefs.

The rest of the host club had other plans though, as Beca later found out. They were all trying to figure out what she was afraid of so that she would learn the lesson and not be so reckless. Aubrey even made it a competition, whoever figures out what Beca was afraid of would get exclusive pictures of the neophyte host from junior high with her long her and in cute outfits, Aubrey claiming she's got her sources when asked where she got it. Amy and Donald tried scaring her at a haunted spot, Emily tried to scare her with claustrophobia and trapping her in dark place, Jesse tried scaring her with rattle snake – really eager to get those pictures himself – and Lilly tried scaring her with sharp objects.

Dinner was tense-filled. Beca focused on stuffing her face with crabs and shrimps and shellfish while Chloe sat opposite her on the dining table and ignoring her. Emily noted how dark and gloomy it was outside but Amy pointed it was gloomier inside. Other than Chloe, all of the guests stayed at a nearby hotel so when Beca went down for dinner wearing a cute pink dress that her father packed, Chloe was even more flustered and annoyed.

"Shouldn't you slow down eating?" Chloe commented.

"I thought you said earlier you weren't going to speak to me." Beca then replied.

The comment got under her skin and excused herself, asking Luke to show her up to her room. Beca had felt bad for it and the hosts came clean about their little shenanigans, pointing out they were worried about her.

Regret started to sink in, more about eating rashly and causing her stomach to be upset. She instantly excused herself and ran into the first room with the bathroom she could find.

Hence, why she was in the bathroom.

But which bathroom?

Beca stepped outside only to find a shirtless Luke reading a book by the window, Beca realizing she had stumbled inside of Luke's room just as he was about to sleep.

"Sorry about that." Beca had said.

"No worries. Although you should have definitely slowed down eating, that was a waste of a good meal." Luke then commented, setting down her book. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But that's not what I meant. I'm just sorry, for making people worried about me." Beca replied.

"That's okay. I wasn't especially worried although Aubrey's quite upset at Amy and Lilly's behavior with the guys. We also ended up spending quite a lot on buying bouquets for the ladies who came with us to make sure that the day wasn't completely spoiled for them."

"I guess I'll just have to pay that back as well." Beca then replied and sighed.

Luke shook his head and set his book down, turning off the lights from the lamp shades. "You completely miss the point."

"I already have a debt, so it shouldn't matter. I'll pay it back." Beca then replied.

Luke made his way towards Beca and pushed her down towards his bed. "If you really want to, you can pay me back with your body? Surely you don't think that a person's gender doesn't really come into play or that being reckless doesn't have any consequences? You completely left yourself vulnerable against me."

And Beca, she was ready to just deck Luke on the face but then it clicked. Why Chloe had been so upset.

Beca did left herself to be vulnerable, earlier, rushing into the situation head on.

It wasn't because she was weak or she was helpless. She'd gotten used to being all by herself, dealing with situations all by her lonesome that she didn't think about asking for help when she needed it. She didn't even bother assessing the situation at all, or consider the consequences at the very least.

"No you won't, you won't have anything to gain from it. Besides, Luke, you're a good guy. I get it, you're just trying to play the bad guy to drive the point across." Beca then said, causing Luke to smile and hold back a chuckle. "I really am sorry Luke." Beca then said and Luke nodded.

Beca had called it right and she understood that she really should apologize to Chloe.

But then, right on cue, Chloe walks into Luke's room. "Hey Luke, just wanted to check if I can borrow you're charger, I forgot mine and…" she started to say, coming to a halt and freezing on the spot on the scene she had stumbled into.

Luke got up and grabbed the charging tossing it to Chloe's direction.

Chloe looked like she was about to start yelling again, her wrath mostly aimed at Luke's direction just as Beca got up out of bed.

But the pitter-patter of the rain that had started to fall outside started to get stronger and stronger and the tell-tales signs of a flash had filled Luke's room with light just before the unmistakable sound of a roaring thunder had filled the space.

Beca jolted up and excused herself, rushing out.

She can apologize to Chloe later.

She just needed to get out of there.

* * *

Chloe felt a mix of anger, confusion, a little bit of irritation at the grin on Luke's face that she just really wanted to wipe off, and concern.

Because the look on Beca's face just then had hit Chloe to the core.

A look of shock and fear as she ran.

Chloe was just about to say something when Luke stood up and raised a hand to stop her from speaking. "Hang on a sec, don't go yelling at me. I was just trying to drive the point home. Why don't you go after Beca and check on her, she doesn't look to okay."

"Fine." Chloe harrumphed as she turned around and slammed Luke's door to drive her own point of displeasure for having witnessed whatever it was that she had just witnessed.

She made her way through the halls, trying to find Beca's room while she may or may not have been plotting Luke's murder in his sleep and ditch his body somewhere from what happened in his room. When she did get to Beca's room, Chloe found herself hesitating to knock, because what would she even say?

There was another loud grumbling sound from the thunderstorm outside. The day had seemed to be promising and sunny, now the weather seemed to be reflecting her grim moods. Chloe took a deep breath, perhaps talking to Beca would lighten it up a little.

If anything, at least talking to Beca would reaffirm that thigs between them were going to be okay.

With a deep breath, Chloe knocked on Beca's door. She wasn't really sure of what to expect but after her third knock without any answers she was sure that being ignored wasn't one of them.

Chloe decided to open the door, the room before her completely empty. "Beca?" Chloe called out. "Becs?"

No response. Just a squeaking sound from the closet following the sound of thunder rolling in, growing more and more frequent after the other.

And that's when it hit Chloe that Beca had astraphobia.

Chloe chose to enter the room, closing the door behind her as gently as she could so as to not startle Beca, before carefully opening the closet doors. "Don't you think it's about time to come out?"

Beca was all curled up inside, her knees presses against her chest, her hands covering her ears when she looked up to see Chloe. Chloe smiled and reached out a hand to Beca which she tentatively took before Beca freaked out from the roaring sound of the heavens above, retreating into her shell.

That's when Chloe made a second realization, why Beca was in the closet all alone in the first place. She reached out to grab Beca's hands and pulled her close. "You're not alone Beca, you've got me." Chloe said. "I'm sorry for not getting it earlier. You've always been alone in dealing with your problems, haven't you? But you're not alone anymore Beca. You'll never be alone anymore. Let me help you." she went on.

A flash of light from the lightning striking the ground covered the room before being followed by thunder yet again. Beca nearly jumped out of her own skin as she clung onto Chloe, the redhead putting a protective arm around her.

"Well then, what should we do to help you?" Chloe then said, more to herself really, as she thought of a solution to Beca's little problem.

The rest of the night went well after that, other than a few derailments caused by the host club's gift in perpetuating misunderstandings.

Chloe grabbed Beca's most prized headphones and a handkerchief. She used the handkerchief as a blindfold from the flashing lights that seemed to freak Beca out just as much as the sounds, before placing the headphones on her ear that way she can't see or hear anything she didn't want to. The rest of the host club had decided to check in on Beca at that point, making sure she was okay. She had, after all, gotten sick from eating too much too fast, and it would seem that Luke had been genuinely worried about her rushing out of his room as soon as the thunderstorm began.

"Chloe!" Amy then shrieked a little too overdramatically before accusing her of being into S and M.

Which Beca decided to ride on with when Luke and even Aubrey started rolling with it too.

Jesse, of course, acted so scandalized by the whole thing. "What are you doing to my daughter!?" he shrieked before closely dropping dead.

"Again with the 'daughter' thing. Cut it out already!" Beca exclaimed.

"You guys taking this out of proportion!" Chloe then said defending herself. Luke started laughing while Lilly simply walked towards Emily to cover her eyes.

Donald shook his head, "Chloe, I can't believe you can be this shameless." he teased.

"That's enough guys, lady seductress here needs a little room to breathe, she had a long day." Aubrey then added as a joke with the biggest smile on her face that Chloe couldn't really get that mad at her.

So Chloe chose to do the only thing left to do. She rolled her eyes and stomped her way to her room after that. She didn't give away Beca's secret, she can take the teasing. Besides, Beca needed the break too. Just like how there seemed to be a break from the storm outside after that.

Chloe was just about to get to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. Upon opening it, she saw Beca smiling meekly, her headphones hanging on her neck. "Thanks, for earlier." she then said after Chloe invited her in.

Chloe shook her head in response. "It wasn't a big deal Beca." she replied. "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier."

"But you had a point, I get it now." Beca quickly said in response. "I'm sorry too Chloe, I didn't mean to worry you so much." she said with a smile.

The two of them ended up talking for the rest of the night, Beca opening up a little about herself while Chloe listened eagerly wanting to know more about the young host. She already knew that Beca was one of the most hardworking students at Barden but hardworking seemed to be an understatement of the century about her.

Beca had very much depended on herself after her mother died when she was still so young. Going to the supermarket by herself, taking care of her dad who was always working, doing the household chores and all. Coming from a well to do family, it wasn't exactly something Chloe could imagine herself doing and she had to admit, she admired Beca for that.

And for a minute there, Beca looked like she was about to say something more when the storm outside started to pick up again.

Chloe quickly grabbed the headphones on Beca's neck and placed it on her ears. She pulled the DJ close and held her tight through the night. "You've got me Beca, you'll always have me from now on. I promise." Chloe had then said.

And Chloe knew, form that night on, those would be words she would honor for the rest of her life.


	6. A Challenge from Lobelia's Academy

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time, sorry for that disappearance and lack of update, I got busy with work, the Bechloe Christmas Fic, and my Supergirl fic that's become my longest one to date. If you haven't read them, feel free to check them out. I'll try to update this fic as often as I can, I do promise that!**

 **But for now, here is chapter 6 of this Ouran AU featuring the appearance of the Barden Host Club's Nemesis.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Aubrey wasn't sure why she was even letting Jesse get away with this, why she was going along with this inane idea that he thought would win Beca.

Maybe it was because the tiny hobbit that was quite the natural host had actually started to grow on her.

Maybe it was because everyone was incredibly pumped up with the plan that Jesse had come up with the day before after the whole thing went down.

Maybe it was the compelling argument that followed that Beca might be tempted to leave and transfer out. With their nemesis having vast resources, they could easily pay for Beca's debts to the host club and she would also undoubtedly ace the scholarship test for the _other_ school.

Maybe because Chloe found out about it and wouldn't shut up.

"I swear if Beca leaves Barden because your stupid host club…" Chloe started to threaten, repeatedly jabbing a finger at Jesse's chest.

"Mama, stop her!" Jesse had whined and Aubrey simply glared at him until Jesse cut the act of the whole 'the host club is a family' and actually called for Aubrey's help.

Or maybe it was because she couldn't, no she wouldn't, let that smug she-wolf get away with anything, from belittling the host club to threatening to convince 'the maiden' to switch schools and abandon them.

Nope.

No way.

Like hell was Aubrey going to let that happen.

She wasn't going to lose.

Thus, Aubrey found herself dressed in drag, with the host club's attempt to one up a certain little performance group from St. Lobelia's Academy.

She could barely contain herself, however, when she saw Jesse and Donald step out of their outfits.

The ladies have bene owning it, if Aubrey could say so herself. When Stacie, their official and self-proclaimed club manager who doesn't really do any managing, stumbled upon them getting ready to dress up, she couldn't even help but fawn over the ladies.

Aubrey especially.

However the distraction from what Jesse and Donald had been wearing was too much to have Stacie stay put together for the entire ordeal. She excused herself, promising to keep Chloe company and away from the music room as they make their final pitch for Beca to stay in Barden.

Aubrey took a deep breath and resumed her positon. The host club had always been ready, whether in uniform or costume, to greet their guests when they were open for business.

However, this was the first time that Aubrey found herself nervous as they waited.

* * *

Beca was still pretty much upset with the shenanigans the host club pulled the other day. Technically, the whole thing that had upset her didn't happen the day before, she only found out about it then.

Technically it happened last week.

Beca was out on an errand to buy more instant coffee for the host club after Amy convinced her that they were running out of stock and that the coming days would be busy what with the interschool activities fair.

Something Beca has never heard about. Luke had to explain to her that it was something that Barden does in cooperation with other elite academies in town to promote the diversity of their clubs with each other. In one way, it was also some sort of networking event for the students of said elite academies.

In other words, it was the chance for rich kids to meet other rich kids they haven't met before but share the same interests that they could one day make profitable or at the very least make connections with.

Emily pointed out that the students weren't required to participate in the different club activities but they can hold events. As such, the host club had initially planned a grand tea party on the last day.

"So why am I buying coffee? If it's a tea party, I'm assuming they would be expecting tea." Beca had pointed out.

But Aubrey simply shook her head. "One of the host club's primary attractions now is the instant coffee that we serve. Even the school's cafeteria serves the best of the best, not your commoner's coffee. It's something exotic and alluring to us wealthy youth. Of course our guests would like to try it too."

Beca grumbled and agreed. When Aubrey stepped in, it would mean that something as important or at the very least profitable.

And being profitable means that Beca can repay her debt to the host club sooner than later.

It was during her return form the convenience store just outside of the academy that things went downhill. First, she nearly trips. Second, found herself in the arms of a rather tall and intimidating German who kept calling her 'maiden'.

She started teasing Beca about her height but had insisted that every 'maiden' was made to be beautiful and it was an aberration to hide their beauty by being forced to wear uniforms that were ill-suited to them.

She was soon joined by a different German sounding young man. Still intimidating, albeit less intimidating than the she-devil that kept half-insulting Beca's height and half quite possibly trying to intimidate and flirt with her.

She hadn't been entirely sure with what was going on, to be honest.

They stepped inside the host club's room with the Valkyrie dragging her along calling her 'maiden' half the time and calling her 'little _maus_ ' the rest of the time.

Her group of underlings all dressed in black soon joined up with them. "So this is the infamous Barden host club?" the she-wolf leader, her name was Luisa but they called her Kommissar, sneered.

Jesse had been accommodating, trying to welcome them before she shut him up.

They pulled a bit of an impromptu musically theatrical performance to introduce themselves as Das Sound Machine, or DSM, of the St. Lobelia's Academy, a part of their White Lilly League.

Amy and Donald couldn't keep it together for long and started laughing, especially when they quickly changed costumes – on that note, where did they even carry all those costumes? – and quickly changed roles to fit their performance scenes. Pieter, Kommissar's right hand man, explained that they mostly wore plain black outfits when not performing and often switched roles and cross-dressed, blurring the lines of the traditional casting for performances and whatever contrived gender roles society seemed to insist on imposing.

They sought power and fame but more importantly didn't care about gender or sexuality, believing that sexuality was fluid and that men and women should be equal.

"But this!" Kommissar had said, enraged. "This is a travesty! Why is this little _maus_ dressed as a man, with everyone else in school treating like she is a man when her cute little elven face is a dead giveaway that she is a woman! Choosing to dress in men's clothing is an option that should be freely chosen not forced into! Not to mention, you choose to _sell_ and _fabricate_ romantic fantasies for males and females, the majority of your guests mind you, with this ridiculous club of yours! Especially using this poor elven maiden as one of your tools, you should be ashamed!"

"You don't even know the situation." Luke had pointed out.

"Besides I wanted the whole charade to stop but things got complicated because Beca's damn adorable and we wanted to protect her from the vultures and…" Jesse started rambling on all while Aubrey kept a sharp eye on DSM's leader.

But then one of Kommissar's underlings pulled up reports that most of the students at Barden believed Beca to be male and that only the host club knew she was indeed female.

"It was a misunderstanding, she became a host to pay her debt to us." Emily started to explain, which only seemed to insult the DSM leader even more, Kommissar twirling Beca around for show.

One ridiculous argument after the other, with Beca defending the host club – only to find her arguments proven invalid by the own members of the host club – and she soon found out that while the host club doesn't charge their guests for their request rate, they do sell novelty items and pictures through auctions to help fund the club's activities.

Including her mechanical pencil.

The one that she got free from a convenience store.

But went missing a week ago.

"You stole my pencil!"

"You dropped it, we took it." Amy admitted. "I thought you didn't want it anymore." she explained as she adopted an innocent tone.

"It's the principle of the matter!" Beca argued sounding incredibly exasperated and displeased. Jesse tried to offer his mechanical pencil in exchange but Beca was just incredibly pissed.

Not to mention they found out about Beca's mixing hobby and somehow burned CDs of her own mixes, which was just really frustrating. Sure Aubrey said they haven't sold any copies yet, but still.

That's where she drew the line really.

Music was her connection to her mother, a shared passion.

It was a private thing to her.

A private thing that had been invaded that sent her fuming.

 _Damn rich bastards!_

She couldn't remember how the day ended after that. She was pretty sure though that Kommissar offered her a way out by transferring to St. Lobelia's instead and joining DSM where her talents would be more of use. Just before they started twirling away.

For some reason they literally decided to twirl away.

Jesse and the rest of the club tried explaining and apologizing but she simply glared them down with all of their attempts, grumpily stomping away after what had happened.

Beca was still incredibly upset when she made her way back to the host club the next day, Kommissar, Pieter, and the rest of the DSM following her for some reason.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she opened the door to see everyone in the host club cross-dressing, except for Luke because Luke argued that he was _strictly_ the 'princely' type, followed by a little impromptu performance – which by the way, Beca couldn't help but notice their perfect pitches – and some weird schpill Jesse came up with that Barden's host club believes the exact same things that Kommissar spouted the other day, that everyone was welcomed equally, that sexuality was fluid, and gender expression shouldn't be constricted by societal norms and antiquated views of the world.

Aubrey also pointed out that they were going to discard all of the CDs they burned and next time they were going to ask Beca for permission on such things, which really was the most important matter of all.

"But see, Beca! We know just how much commoners like free things, and here at the host club, you get double the amount of brothers and sisters. You can be yourself without expectations of any sort, and I won't try to get you into a dress anymore if you really don't want to!" Jesse said, adopting a more feminine voice that Beca was having a hard time to take them seriously.

Kommissar was of course enraged.

But Beca couldn't help it anymore. Donald and Jesse talking in high pitches while Amy tried to adopt a lower tone.

At least Aubrey and Emily were talking normally.

Beca started laughing out loud as Amy and Donald tried to follow Jesse's lead of trying to persuade Beca.

"This has got to stop! They're mocking you right now!" Kommissar then exclaimed, grasping Beca by her shoulders.

Beca took a deep breath and tried to control the laughing fit that was threatening to break free from her. "They might be foolish and thoughtless at times, but the host club means well. They're a family." Beca then found herself saying. She was surprised to admit that out loud but it was true.

Whether she would like to admit it or not, the group of weirdos she was forced to deal with had become sort of her family.

"Besides." Beca then said. "I appreciate the offer for transfer but I chose Barden for a reason, for my future. I'm not going to leave."

Kommissar gave a curt nod before turning her attention to the host club. "This isn't over." she said before she left followed by the rest of her cohorts.

Once again twirling away for some strange reason until they all slipped on banana peels.

"Yey! BECA'S STAYING!" Jesse happily shouted as he skipped towards Beca for a hug.

"Did I say you can hug me?" Beca all but barked turning to glare at Jesse who froze on the spot.

"I thought we were forgiven? You chose to stay?" Jesse asked confused.

And Beca sighed. "Oh, you're forgiven but I'm still mad and it'll take time for me to calm down. Besides, you guys aren't my reason for staying." Beca grumbled.

"Would it help if we let you destroy the first disc?" Emily then said just as Luke ushered in a crate of CDs labeled 'Mitchell's Mixes'.

Beca took a deep breath and gave them a nod.

"Excellent. Donald get a trash bin. The fancy metallic one. Lilly, get the matches." Amy commanded.

"Matches?" Beca then asked confused and slightly worried.

"It would seem we're about to start a bonfire." Aubrey replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hey Chlo." Beca said, hands in her pocket as she approached Chloe.

It was late in the afternoon and Chloe was waiting for her in the coffee shop side of the high school department's cafeteria. Chloe had two cups of coffee in front of her, instantly she handed Beca one of them before opening the two boxes of packed cookies and cream cheesecake. Beca's favorite.

She silently handed Beca's to her, the tiny brunette looking all bashful as she rambled on about how the host club has lots of cakes and all and that she's probably eaten like three slices already.

Chloe simply rolled her eyes, grab Beca's fork and fed Beca her first mouthful to shut her up. "This tastes heavenly." Beca found herself saying.

Chloe chuckled. "Of course it is. I had our own pastry chef make it. You looked incredibly upset yesterday. I was calling out to you but you ignored me." she explained, pouting as she handed Beca her own fork. She could see it made Beca feel a bit guilty.

"Sorry about that. Is that why you wanted to meet?" Bea asked and Chloe simply nodded.

"Yeah, I've been busy with classes lately that I haven't been to the host club. Aubrey might have said they did something incredibly stupid to upset you and that you might be thinking of transferring." Chloe replied, doing her best to hide her insecurities about the matter. She was incredibly upset when she talked to Aubrey about it yesterday, the blonde reassuring her that everything would be okay.

That they had a plan.

But Chloe knew that 'plan' meant insane over the top idea when it came to the host club so she wanted to make her own pitch to Beca for her to stay.

She already felt horrible at the idea of Beca leaving, she couldn't imagine how unbearable it would be if she did.

Beca smirked. "Is this your way of bribing me to stay?" she asked.

The truthful answer was yes.

But Chloe wouldn't admit that to Beca simply. She blushed a little, a bit of a reversal with how things usually were between them but just shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure I get to spend the most time I can with you, no matter what your decision is." Chloe chose to settle on as her reply. "But if you do leave, I'll feel sad. I'll miss you every day." Chloe admitted.

She felt like she needed Beca to hear that.

Beca looked a bit surprised by her reply and completely touched by it.

"Chloe…" Beca started.

But Chloe, apparently, could not stop rambling on. "I mean, I heard St. Lobelia's a good school and all. You won't have a problem fitting in. You won't have to hide that you're a girl because of stupid reasons. You'll definitely get a scholarship too…"

"Chloe." Beca repeated to say, this time a little louder as she reached out to grab Chloe's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying."

"Really?" she asked a bit teary eyed. She was really scared for a moment that Beca _would_ indeed leave. "Why? I heard St. Lobelia's just as good as…"

"Yeah, but Barden has something that Lobelia doesn't have." Beca replied with a smirk. "Besides Barden being the best school to get me to where I want to be in a few years that is."

Chloe smiled, her heart beating a little bit louder upon hearing Beca's words. "Really? May I ask what?" she asked but Beca simply shrugged.

The two ended up talking about the host club's current shenanigans, from their little performance to their little bonfire that nearly set-off the fire alarms.

Chloe laughed, she could only imagine what had happened in the music room.

"Anyways," Beca started to say as she rummaged her bag for something. "Here, I managed to save one."

Beca slid a small case with a burned CD to Chloe. She looked up at Beca with a question in her eyes and Beca once again simply shrugged.

"Your mixes?"

"Yes."

"The one you got upset about that the host club stole…"

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't ever tried letting anyone else listen to them, I meant with my permission. But I think they might have a point. Aubrey said they listened to it after Amy stumbled upon my open laptop and saw the files, and they thought they were good. I wanted to know what you think."

"Why?" Chloe asked with a nervous smile. "I mean, I'm sure they are. Aubrey rarely acknowledges talent and she's not one to lie just for profit."

"Your opinion matters to me." Beca replied. "Besides, if I had to pick someone for them to listen to it, it would be you." Beca admitted, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

And what else could Chloe say but "I would love to."

* * *

 **PS: There will be two or three song-filled chapters towards the end. So I may or may not be seeding things… :P**


	7. A Day in the Life of the Mitchell Family

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait in updates. Life, work, other fics… really that's it.**

 **Anyways, this chapter kinda' feels weird to write the same way as the anime so I switched things up by like a lot with Beca's dad to follow the feel of the movies a little (still a whole lot different, but I had to balance it out someway). If you watched the anime, hope you guys understand that ;)**

 **Also, if you haven't, please check out my other ongoing Bechloe AU called 'Your Lie in April', it's based on the anime of the same name and I just started writing it ;)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

It wouldn't stop.

Curiosity always got the best of Jesse, he knew that. That's why he had decided to follow Beca home one afternoon after classes. In his head Beca lived in a humble little loft…

…not the horrible shambles that was right in front of him then.

Beca looked thinner than usual as she was forced to entertain Jesse because of his decisions. Her father wasn't home yet but since Beca was about to make dinner, she asked Jesse to stay.

Jesse saw the tiny little refrigerator at the side of the square patch of land that was Beca's house and saw nothing but one small packet of supermarket sushi, Beca talked excitedly about how she got a good deal for the fancy tuna pack…

…and then all of a sudden, Jesse heard an alarm going off and he soon found himself screaming as he shot up from his bed.

It was all a dream.

Bad nightmare.

The worst of the worse.

But it was enough to send him on a frenzy as he rushed out of bed, got dressed in his uniforms and walked down the grand steps as his household staff all greeted him one by one.

"And where do you think you're going young master?" their housekeeper, good ol' Mrs. Matters, calmly asked him just as he was about to head out of the door.

Jesse halted, "I don't have time for this Mrs. Matters. I have to get to class. I'm already late as it is." He replied, his thoughts already formulating a game plan to talk to Aubrey before classes start and figure out if his nightmare was true in any way possible.

"Young master, you're still wearing your pajama buttons." Mrs. Matters replied coolly and unfazed as Jesse noticed that she was indeed correct. Jesse proceeded to run up the grand stairwell, two to three steps at a time. It took barely three minutes and he was running down the stairs on his way out.

Only to be halted yet again by Mrs. Matters who was calmly waiting for his return by the foyer. "Young Master, where are you going?"

"To class." Jesse replied as he was rushing out.

"But today is Saturday." Mrs. Matters then replied.

Stared at her in disbelief all while the Swanson's housekeeper looked back with a deadpan expression. "You couldn't have begun with that?"

"Now is that a way to talk to your elders, young master?" she reprimanded, keeping her voice calm.

"No, I'm sorry. Could you get me the phone Mrs. Matters, I have a few calls to make." he sighed, making his way back to his room to change for the third time.

It wasn't that hard to gather up all the hosts during the weekend. Despite his fears of waking up Emily – she always had a scary expression on her face if she's woken up by someone else, as shocking as it sounds – she was already up when he called and was all up for a bit of a 'field trip' so to speak. It wasn't hard to convince Lilly when Emily said she would go, and if Lilly goes, then Donald would too. Luke was highly amused to hear Jesse's call, wanting to tag along to see what happens, he couldn't say no. Amy was simply ecstatic to see Beca again.

Aubrey was harder to convince. And scarier to wake up… While she's usually an early riser, she liked to sleep in on weekends after a long and hard week. Jesse could tell Aubrey wanted to say no, but since they were already all gathered in her bedroom when they were waking her up, Emily was throwing her the best pout she could, and Amy was actually already dragging her out of the bed to get dressed, of course she couldn't refuse.

On the condition they manage to drag Chloe along.

And thus, that's how they found themselves outside of Beca's apartment building. Their fleet of expensive cars drawing up the attention of the entire neighborhood.

"It looks rather large." Emily pointed out. "I didn't know commoners lived in such lofty spaces.

"It's actually quite quaint inside, or so I hear. There are multiple housing spaces available inside. The whole building doesn't belong to the Mitchells." Aubrey then explained.

"So Beca lives inside one of those places?" Amy asked, trying to wrap her head around the whole housing situation commoners have.

"Okay, when you guys said we were all going somewhere fun, I didn't think you were all going to drag me to Beca's place." Chloe then said with a sigh. "Does she even know you're coming over?"

"No." Emily replied sweetly. "It's a surprise visit, that's why I brought cake."

Chloe sighed before turning to Jesse. 'Why do I have a feeling this is all on you?" she asked.

"It might be." Jesse replied with a shrug, relief taking over him as he realized the foolishness of his nightmares.

But since they were already there, they might as well check in on their favorite host. "So how do we go inside?" he asked.

"We need to press the buzzer for Beca's apartment so she can let us in." Chloe replied leading the way.

"W-wait a minute… You've been here before….?" Jesse asked confused.

"A few times." Chloe simply replied leaving Jesse speechless.

* * *

"What's going on?" Beca asked as she made her way towards their mailbox. Everyone seemed to be clamoring by the entrance, looking out. The same thing was happening by the windows of the hallways, and Beca would assume the same could be said inside her neighbors' apartments.

"Oh Beca, I think their might be some pretty important people around." Mr. Jenkins, the kind old man living below their flat, replied.

Beca nodded along, standing on tiptoes to see who it could be they were talking about.

She saw Chloe through the crowd. Curious, Beca somehow – as much as she hated to admit it – made use of her height to get through and let her in.

Only to scowl as soon as she spotted Chloe's entourage.

The Host Club.

"Sorry, I didn't know they wanted to come see you today. I honestly just got dragged along. I hope we're not disturbing you." Chloe immediately said as she pulled Beca into a hug after she managed to herd the host club along to the old elevator.

"No worries. I suppose you guys want to stay for lunch?" Beca then asked half defeated and half happy she got to see Chloe over the weekend.

"Yes! And we've got dessert!" Emily piped up.

"But Beca, I'm hurt. We're supposed to be best friends. How come Chloe's been here before?"

"She dropped me off a few weeks ago because of the strong thunderstorm." Beca grumbled as a reply. "My dad's been inviting her over, says she's a good influence on me and all." she replied just in time as the doors opened to their floor.

"And I've been a regular at the Mitchell household ever since." Chloe replied with a shrug.

As soon as they stepped inside, Jesse had asked for a tour. Beca waved her hands to present the open area of the living and dining spaces after pointing the kitchen to the right of the door. There was a short hallway to the left side as they entered leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Ah, I see. It's quite charming." Jesse then found himself saying to save himself from the embarrassment.

Beca had to admit, she found it rather amusing to see the host club awkwardly find their own space and make themselves at home. Chloe was the only one who seemed at home, having been there for a few times already, the thought making Beca smile a little.

It almost made dealing with the obnoxious lunch requests bearable.

"Maybe we can have a hot pot? Do you know how to make a hot pot Beca?" Amy asked eagerly.

Beca shrugged. "I've made it once or twice. One of our neighbors taught me how."

"Oooh, can you make us that?" Emily asked excited. "I can't believe we're going to get to taste your cooking Beca!"

"Yeah, sure, though we don't have ingredients right now. I'll have to go to the supermarket."

"Can we go with you? I'm growing curios to see what a commoner's supermarket is like." Donald then asked.

But before Beca could answer her father had arrived.

"Oh Chloe, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Mr. Mitchell replied. "Ah, and I see you've brought friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mitchell. I'm Aubrey, we spoke on the phone before to explain Beca's situation with the club." Aubrey then said, taking the lead with the introductions.

"Wait, you… and you… the two of you spoke on the phone?" Beca asked confused, taking turns between pointing at her dad and Aubrey.

Jess had about the same expression on his face while Chloe simply accepted the fact as typical Aubrey.

Luke smiled knowingly while the rest of the host club seemed surprised by the news as well.

"Of course. We won't drag you into anything without reassuring your father. We are responsible." Aubrey then replied.

 _You mean…_ Beca thought to herself all the while glaring at her dad who seemed to be too chill the last few months as Beca tried to explain why she was wearing a boy's uniform to school.

 _It's because he knew… he could've said something…._

Her father simply smiled innocently back at Beca having guessed what she was thinking. He joined the rest of the hosts before everyone agreed that Beca should make them lunch, especially since her dad insisted that she was actually a pretty decent cook.

Beca's annoyance was, however, exponentially growing. What with the knowledge that the pictures that Aubrey seemed to have gotten a hand of, information regarding Beca, and all came from her father. While Beca's father seemed to be just as equally impressed of Aubrey as he was of Chloe, Beca was just pissed.

 _He knew… he knew about the host club and actually thought that this was a great idea to make friends…_ Beca kept thinking to herself, stewing about in her seat.

"Are you okay, Becs?" Chloe asked with a smile, leaning in closer to where she sat next to Beca.

Beca sighed, got up, and stretched her legs. "Well then, since you're all cozy with getting to know each other…"

"Oh right! We're going on a field trip to the supermarket!" Emily then piped up excitedly.

"Honestly, I can do it myself. You guys will just get in the way." Beca grumbled.

"No, no, Mitchell. We insist. Besides, we really do want to see this commoner's place you go to." Luke then said, following her lead and standing up from his seat.

"Let them join you, Beca. There's no harm in it." her dad then said.

And that's how Beca found herself essentially herding the host club through the streets on their way to the supermarket.

* * *

It was going rather well, at least initially thought.

Jesse, however, was getting on Mr. Mitchell's nerves with his incessant chattering about the club and how they're a family and considers himself the father figure, with Beca as his daughter. Aubrey and Beca were right, the whole comparison just doesn't make sense and quite frankly sound stupid.

Yes, the host club was a family, but Jesse might be taking it a little too far. Luke can't blame him though, he knew where it was all coming from.

The supermarket seemed simple, clean, efficient, and arrange to make it easy for the common folk to make their rounds quickly. Beca seemed to know her stuff well too, and Luke had to admit that he was quite impressed. He trailed behind the group with Aubrey, observing the other hosts make fools of themselves as they wandered about. Emily was running around back and forth, grabbing sweets and treats and continuously throwing the in the basket. Lilly seemed to be fascinated by the little area that was the fish market, and Amy and Donald kept trying to process the commoner's obsession and fast and easy prepacked food groups. Jesse of course was the one who was making the biggest fool of himself, giving suggestions to Beca on things he quickly searched on his phone, reminding her that just because supermarket sushi said it was fancy tuna doesn't mean it was true. He had earned a glare from Beca then before she returned her attention to pushing the cart, answering all of Chloe's genuine questions.

"You look rather amused." Aubrey commented, catching Luke's attention.

"I just find it funny that everyone's having a magical time at the supermarket." Luke replied with a chuckle.

Aubrey added in agreement. "I do have to admit, having never been in one, the whole trip feels rather educational."

Luke laughed. "I guess you can say that." he replied before noticing that Amy and Donald had disappeared from view…

…only to come back somewhat riding one of the carts and n early crashing into stacked boxes of bottled water.

"That is it! I'm doing this alone!" Beca replied, dumping the dozen or so things that Emily kept chucking into their cart into the one that Donald was currently inside of. She went back to the cart ready to march off as fast as she could when Chloe ran up to her and asked if she could still help out. Luke noticed Beca soften a little bit and soon the two were off.

"Chloe's always been cheerful, but she's a different kind of happy around Mitchell, isn't she?" Luke then asked Aubrey all while Jesse went into a prattling speech about how Amy and Donald totally ruined it. Mr. Mitchell simply seemed amused by it all.

Aubrey smiled and relaxed. "Well, there is a reason why I like having Beca around."

"Do you think they've realized it by now?" Luke then asked, a grin playing on his lips.

"I don't know, Beca may be a genius but she's rather naïve and oblivious. Chloe, well, I guess that depends."

"On what?" Luke pressed on.

Aubrey simply shrugged. "A lot of things I guess."

"Oh, is that so? Care to make a wager?" he asked.

Aubrey turned to look at him curiously. This time it was her turn to ask Luke's earlier question "On what?"

"On how long it takes for them to figure it out." Luke replied with a grin.

Aubrey smirked in response. "I'll have you know, I'm rather good at these games."

"Last time I checked, so was I." Luke retorted.

Aubrey looked like she was about to say something but simply held back as she saw Mr. Mitchell walking towards them.

"You're president is quite a handful I see." he initially said as he led the way, urging Luke and Aubrey to follow him all while Amy, Donald, Jesse, Emily, and Lilly sort out their own mess.

"Truthfully sir, we're all a handful on some days." Luke replied.

"Ah, but you are a lively bunch." he then said, stopping behind the corner of the serial isle, hiding away from Beca's sight as she and Chloe talked about what Luke assumed was buying fresh meat. "And I think I do have to thank you all for having such an effect on my Beca. She's so used to being alone, you know, doing this sort of thing by herself, taking care of herself, cleaning up after the two of us, doing chores and all. I've always been busy with my work that she had to grow up so fast."

"She's most definitely one of the most reliable members of the host club, for sure." Aubrey then said. "But truthfully, Mr. Mitchell, Beca's had such an effect on our lives as well. Somehow, well, she's made our days brighter."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "How so?"

Aubrey simply shrugged in response and Luke smiled.

Words didn't need to say it, but the truth was what it was. Beca was different from anyone they've ever met. She brought out the best in all of them. Amy, despite being boisterous and loud, had always been sort of a snob and distant from the rest of her classmates. Only talking to the people who visit the club room. The same could be said for Donald. Lilly had always been stern and silent, but slowly they're hearing her speak more and more. Emily had always had to live up to the expectations set out by her family for her. Jesse, well, the shadow cast by his own family life was too cold and overwhelming. Having Beca to dote on sure made him more happy and carefree.

Even Aubrey was smiling more often, mostly because of how Beca was unknowingly affecting everyone else, including Jesse and Chloe. Luke had to admit though, her cold and calculating ways were slowly being shed with her usual verbal spars with Beca, especially when the oh so natural host would be in a mood to dispute with Aubrey over something trivial or when she would question the motive of doing one crazy activity after the other. Aubrey was still suave and smooth with her explanations, but somehow, some way, Beca's able to get under her skin from time to time.

And as for Luke, well, Beca was definitely rather amusing to be around.

Besides, her thoughts and point of views were most definitely refreshing.

"I still think you all made a difference. Since her mother died, Beca had her walls built so high. Her only focus was to reach her dreams. Now, she's living again. Slowly her walls are falling down."

"Oh, that's not us." Luke quickly replied. "That's all her." he added, waving his hand towards Chloe.

Mr. Mitchell smiled. "I could definitely see that." he replied. "Now as for your little bet, I suppose you can count me in on it too. And don't worry, I won't tell my daughter."

Luke turned to look at Aubrey, both of them speechless. "You'd be willing to bet on something like that?" he asked, quite surprised.

"On my daughter's happiness? I'll always be betting on it." he then replied with a warm smile.

And Luke could only understand so well what he meant by that.

* * *

 **A/N Pt 2: Sorry on the irregular upload schedule. Work's crazy for me right now and a lot of stories are cramming my headspace since I've been itching to write for like forever now. I'll try to get chapter 8 up next weekend though since I already started with it. Expect to see Bumper in it ;)**


	8. Covering the Famous Host Club

**A/N: For funsies, this chapter is in Bumper's POV for the most part while the end part is Beca's POV ;)**

… **I have no idea when the next one would be up… but hopefully I'll have more of a consistent upload schedule this April…**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Bumper had his head in his hand, pretty much pulling at his hair as he screamed "No!" over and over again rather dramatically in despair. Justin and the other guy, a junior whose name Bumper doesn't remember much other than the nickname people have given him since he doesn't talk much – Unicycle, because for some reason that was his thing, always being on a unicycle – explain to him that their newspaper sales were down for the last… well…

Month would be an understatement.

Semester, still a severe underestimation of how badly they were doing…

Really, their newspaper sales have been down since the opening of the host club. The paper sells rather cheaply but with the vast number of students on campus, it would be enough to cover the club's expenses.

However, they haven't sold an issue.

Not one.

Again, not since the host club started.

Subscriptions diminished as the host club started printing their own special magazines on the life and times of their host.

Membership almost became non-existent for the club since people spend most their time in the host club or other activities, such as in the case of varsity students.

So yeah, Bumper was going to blame the host club for this, totally not on his lack of verified stories in the supposedly official newspaper of Barden Academy.

Nope, definitely the host club distracting the student body population with their fancy parties and fresh faces.

"This is all because of _him._ " Bumper pretty much growled as he finally raised his head, hands being turned into fists as he wrung nothing but air in his frustration. "Stupid Jesse Swanson and his stupid club. How did he even convince all of its members to join in the first place?! Posen I don't really care about but her backing him up is not helping. Luke joining his club doesn't help either. But Emily Junk? How did he convince that young tall heiress to do something as mundane as join the host club? Or for that matter, have Lilly Onakuramara tag along?! And don't get me started with Donald, that stupid traitor abandoning our club, and Amy with her pull and amazing charisma. Now he's even got that honor student with the _chic_ first name Mitchell in his roster! Seriously, what does this guy have?"

"Well, his more popular with the ladies, sir." Justin squeaked.

"Or his blackmailing them!" Bumper exclaimed as he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. "Damn it! It's the strength of his members that makes the host club difficult to take down!"

Because no, Bumper would never admit that people would willingly choose to join the host club. He was right about that in Beca's case, considering she's indebted to the host club, but he didn't quite know that.

He didn't know that Beca was a girl in the first place either.

Justin was going to argue a counterpoint, considering the past few months had simply been one unsuccessful scheme of taking the host club down after another. Failed plots included running a front page expose about how the hosts were actually fake to the deep dark secrets each member keeps.

All were baseless rumors of course, but Bumper was really getting desperate.

Justin, however, never managed to get his point across. Just then, an empty tin can came crashing through the window, hitting the back of Bumper's head.

Bumper found himself collapsing down on his desk, the shock of the whole incident having taken the better of him. It didn't help that he fainted once again after coming to because he saw a bit of blood from the light cut the can had made on the side of his head.

When Bumper woke up, he was being fussed over by both Justin and Unicycle while Amy, Donald, and pf course, the annoyingly charming Jesse Swanson were all explaining and apologizing about why the tin can had ended up flying towards the second floor window and crashing into the office of the newspaper club.

"Really, it was on the two of you. Or you know, if you didn't insult my soccer skills then this wouldn't have happened." Jesse reasoned.

Bumper was seething but he, of course, knew how to play the victim card.

Jesse, the fool, easily believed his act of being too hurt – something that became less of an act and more of a genuine fear when Amy pointed out that there was rust on the edges of the can and Bumper had a scratch from it – and offered an interview for the newspaper club featuring the entire host club.

Something that, admittedly, both Amy and Donald thought was a bad idea.

But good ol' gullible Jesse still thought it was, and since he was the club president, he got his way.

Bumper tried to contain his glee, this was his chance to uncover whatever dirt he can to destroy the host club.

One tetanus shot and more of Jesse's ramblings later – he practically ushered him to the clinic out of remorse – Bumper, Unicycle, and Justin saw themselves hanging out at music room the host club utilized.

And as the seconds ticked by Bumper found himself more and more furious.

His eyes kept scanning the room, looking for any incriminating evidence, something, _anything_ , he could use to bring the host club down.

To bring Swanson down.

But all he was met was Emily coaxing their weird next door neighbor, the president of the black magic and occult club, out of his shadows and drop by the music room for a visit. There he was, Benji Applebaum, chatting away with the youngest member of the host club at a rather dark corner of the music room – because apparently the odd boy had a bad reaction to sunlight – and as much as Bumper wanted to question why anyone would let a junior high girl join a club in the high school department or the legalities of it he was scared to mess with Emily, and more so with Benji thanks to his penchant for the occult, so he stirred away from that one.

Then there's Aubrey who simply glared at him for the whole time.

And truthfully Bumper wasn't sure if he should be more afraid of her or the owner of the other pair of eyes glaring at him, keeping a watchful eye, the one that belonged to Luke.

Then there was Donald, one of the best entertainers of the group, all of a sudden being joined by Lilly while entertaining their guests.

Bumper looked around to complain to his subordinates as well as get them to take notes of anything suspicious when he finds Justin and Unicycle hanging out with Amy and some of the people from her year, having the time of their lives.

Amy who was so perfect.

Amy who deserved better than joining a stupid host club.

Amy who he tried to woo and epically failed.

All because she chose to be part of the stupid club with Swanson than be her queen at the newspaper club.

Bumper grumpily stomped his way towards the one of the coaches near the ridiculously large windows of the music room when he thought he saw his chance, his hope, his shining light and ace in the hole.

There was Beca Mitchell, the oddly named honor student who was a strange addition to the host club. From what he heard, he was supposed to be, originally, an errand boy to the club that Swanson had taken a liking too.

This was his chance to prove that Swanson wasn't as squeaky clean and likeable as everyone thought he was. That he strong-armed a poor, well, impoverished, student into joining a club that he had no interest in.

This was Bumper's golden key to victory.

Except, it wasn't.

"What on earth are you spouting about?" Beca looked at him with a curious look as if he was the one who was deranged.

"Let's face the facts Mitchell, this place isn't exactly for you, you're way above the rest of the student members. I mean, okay, Posen's got killer grades but. Mitchell, if they're holding you against your will…" Bumper tried to reason with Beca in hushed tones only to be met with a more and more weirded out Beca.

"They have their quirks and I might've joined the club because of unexpected circumstances but I'm not going to stay and stick around if I don't want to." Beca grumbled as a response as she shifted uneasily, possibly due to Bumper's presence – it was mostly due to Bumper's strange and erratic behavior but he wasn't going to admit to that.

"But Mitchell…" Bumper continued to try and reason.

"Hey Beca, how's it going? And, Bumper?" Chloe then chirruped as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, turning to look at Bumper, curious of his presence at the host club.

"Chloe!" Beca then exclaimed before clearing her throat. "Um, hey, wanna grab some cake and chat?" Beca then awkwardly asked. Chloe flashed a brilliant smile back and the two were off into their own little corner.

And of course, it doesn't take much of a genius to figure out that Beca Mitchell has been bewitched by the charms of one Chloe Beale and that the honor student has now found a reason for sticking with the host club.

 _Touche, Swanson, touche._

The crowd trickled out and soon everyone was busy going back to their classes.

It wasn't until the next day, during third period when Bumper found himself, Justin, and Unicycle once again joining the host club's company thanks to Jesse extending the invite. The club was gathered outdoors, near the gardens of Barden Academy, playing some stupid commoner's game with a tin can. All of a sudden things clicked in Bumper's head and he realized a) how he got his injury, b) that Jesse Swanson was just a clueless idiot who did as he pleased, and c) that if he wanted to bring the host club down then he had to come up with something devastating and so far from the truth because Bumper simply refused to acknowledge that the host club was a family filled with oddballs who actually cared about each other.

That's how he found himself alone in his office that lunch time, Justin and Unicycle completely giving up on their quest to bring down the host club.

There had to be a lie he could come up with, something to ruin the host club's reputation, Swanson himself, that wouldn't be that hard to believe as true.

"I'd stop with whatever idea that's brewing in your head." Amy said exasperatedly as she allowed herself inside the newspaper office.

"A-amy." Bumper then said at a loss. He tried to ramble on with an explanation but Amy simply raised her hand to cut him short with the explanations.

"You were good when you were truthful. When you cared about the school and actual news. Then you got addicted to the numbers, how much issues you sold, and all. We know you've been under with the sales for a while. It's why Aubrey's ben keeping an eye on you, especially after you outburst a few weeks ago about our club magazine doing better in sales than the school newspaper. You may think that no one saw, but Luke totally did. And it's not that much of a big news that you're not fond of Jesse either. Just be thankful I'm the one they're sending."

"Why? Swanson finally grew a pair and wants to face me head on? Acknowledge our rivalry and all?" Bumper asked sounding rather cocky.

But Amy simply laughed as if he said the most amusing thing in the world.

"What? Think I can't take him? The privileged son of the school director thinks he owns this school, thinks he can do whatever he wants, sway people to his side. Run with this ridiculous host club idea, and the magazines, and the parties…" Bumper went on but Amy simply shook her head.

"He's lonely. We all are sometimes... that's why we have the host club. It's our happy little family. Sure Jesse's dense sometimes but he's kind and nice and once he gets it, he gets it. He's offering you genuine friendship." Amy then replied. "You dug your own hole, you know? You were cool before. So back off, Bumper, because you wouldn't want the big guns to show up and stop you. We protect family, you know?"

"Just tell me one thing Amy, why'd you join that stupid club anyways?"

"I honestly can't remember. He showed up blocking my way one day, asking me to join his ridiculous club. I tried ignoring him but he wouldn't give up. He thought I could use a real friend and I guess to get him off my back I promised I'll show up to the club room once. Somewhere along the way, he won me over."

"But I did the exact same thing he did to get you to join the newspaper club!"

"No he didn't. He was himself. He is a friend. You tried to bribe me Bumper and honestly, all you had to do was be you. Like I said, you were cool before." Amy replied before turning to head out leaving Bumper with his thoughts.

And maybe Amy had a point.

He was blaming Jesse for something he did to himself.

Because he was jealous of the warmth and friendship that the host club had.

And maybe it wasn't too late to have that.

Bumper took a deep breath, he could examine what Amy had said and give it try for now.

And maybe, the whole time spent with the host club wasn't in vain.

Bumper took a deep breath and turned on his laptop and for the first time returned to his true roots with writing.

* * *

Beca was watching Amy's odd behavior the whole day. It was strange to notice the usually vibrant girl be rather somber.

But then again, things have been weird in the host club for a good two days now.

Since those kids from the newspaper club dropped by.

Which, seriously, what's up with that kid Bumper? For some reason, Beca felt kind of protective over the host club with his insinuations. Sure, Bumper wasn't entirely off track, she was sort of forced by circumstance to become a host, but it rubbed her the wrong way with how he seemed like he was after her… dare she say it… _friends_.

Then there was Amy whose moods somewhat dampened with the whole Bumper ordeal.

Which makes her wonder what's up with that too.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked as she met Beca for coffee just before the school coffee shop closed for the day.

It's become their thing.

And Beca may or may not be too entirely happy about it.

"Just, I feel like I missed something?" Beca asked, turning to Chloe looking rather confused.

"What about?" Chloe replied.

"I think Amy might be feeling down." Beca found herself saying as a reply.

Chloe beamed at her. "Aww, you care about your friends in the host club. I thought you said you think their weird."

"I share to you my private thoughts and feelings, Beale, and you use them against me." Beca replied feigning indignation.

"Oh, well, you know me. I know how to use my charms." Chloe replied with a wink. "But don't worry about Amy. She'll be okay."

"And how do you know?" Beca looked curiously.

"We've lived interesting lives too." Chloe joked making Beca shake her head. The redhead always teased her about how she's so popular at school because everyone's fascinated with her 'commoner' life while Beca annoyed her about showing up outside her building with her fancy cars and being the spectacle of the neighborhood because of it.

It was like their own inside joke.

Deep down inside, they knew they weren't that different.

"Don't tell Amy."

"That you were concerned about her?" Chloe asked with a chuckle and Beca tried mumbling something about how Amy won't ever live it down. "Aw, Beca, you're entirely too cute."

"I'm not cute." Beca replied. "I'd like to think I'm sharp-witted and badass."

"Whatever you say." Chloe replied. "Should I drop you home?" she asked.

Beca nodded. "Do you wanna stay over for dinner?" she then asked. Really they didn't need to ask each other, it's become their routine already.

"I would love to." Chloe nevertheless replied. "Oh, and your secret about how much you deeply care about the host club stays with me."

"I don't know what you mean." Beca replied.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Becs." Chloe then said with a smile and Beca knew that Chloe was right.


	9. Aubrey's Reluctant Day Out

**A/N: And this is where I switch things around with the chronology of the anime. I did it for reasons, okay? Anyways, here is chapter 9 featuring Aubrey's reluctant day out… ;)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Aubrey's head was throbbing, mostly with the noise she was waking up to.

Although if she wasn't actually dreaming and she wasn't imagining things, she had woken up twice that morning.

Aubrey still refused to open her eyes, noting to herself that by the lack of the softness of her bed on her back, she could already feel her irritation building up.

And as her irritation was building up, so was the urge to murder a certain president of a notoriously well-known high school host club.

The first time Aubrey was woken up it was eight in the morning. Jesse was blabbering on and on about the importance of immersing themselves with the commoner's lifestyle. They already were doing so by learning the fun outdoor games that Beca played – or to be more accurate, avoided to play – during her childhood.

"The supermarket trip was just the beginning too, Aubrey!" Jesse had said with childhood glee as he slumped down next to her on her bed, all dressed up.

Aubrey glared in retaliation, wrapping herself with her comforter to shield herself form the sun, especially when she could hear Amy urging her to get dressed too as she opened her curtains to let the sunshine in.

That was when Emily jumped onto her bed, shaking her awake and talking excitedly.

It was Aubrey's growing headache from the racket that they were making that stopped her from suddenly getting up and kicking them out. Jesse went on and on about how her sister had let them in and how they needed to get going if they wanted to be at the mall by the time it opened.

She heard Amy whistle and usher the guys out.

After a pause from their noisiness, Aubrey assumed that they had simply given up and left, going back to sleep.

And really that was when she made her mistake of thinking that the host club would just give up.

A child had been crying loudly, throwing a tantrum about a candy that their parents didn't buy, making Aubrey's headache much worse.

The crying child stopped crying immediately as soon as Aubrey opened her eyes and glared at the little boy, who in turn started shaking in fear. After adjusting to the lights and sounds flooding her vision, she realized that she was most definitely not at home anymore.

Aubrey groaned, realizing she was sitting on a bench somewhere in a shopping mall. She was trying to piece together what had happened and how she got there. She figured that Amy, Emily, and Lilly were the ones who probably got her all dressed and that her so-called friends carried her sleepy ass off.

But as Aubrey looked around, the host club was nowhere in sight.

Which meant that whatever had caught their shorty attention span was enough to dump her on the bench and leave her behind.

Aubrey took a deep breath to calm herself as she felt for her phone but it would seem that it wasn't on her.

Neither was her wallet.

 _That's it Swanson, this was your idea, you are definitely getting it when I see you…_ she thought too herself just as she listed way she could make Jesse pay.

Because now, as it would seem, the youngest of the four Posen children was stuck in a commoner's shopping mall, all alone. Her two older brothers would think this to be both amusing and mortifying. Her older sister would just think this as cute for crying out loud.

And just when Aubrey's frustrations hit the ceiling, she had found hope.

Hope in the form of the sometimes snarky, disinterested, surprisingly natural host club member, Beca Mitchell, all dressed up in combat boots and a rather lose black hoodie.

"Au-Aubrey?" she heard Beca ask just as she spotted her as well.

Aubrey sighed in response. "I guess you'll have to do."

* * *

Beca went out that day to check out the Sunday market set-up for some special deals when lo and behold, she ends up running into none other than Aubrey Posen.

One rant filled explanation later and the loud growling of an empty stomach – Aubrey not Beca – Beca found herself ushering Aubrey into the nearest fast food restaurant.

Which, Beca had to admit, she had to do a double take with.

The image of Aubrey Posen walking into McDonald's was the weirdest thing Beca has ever seen in her life, and she thought seeing the entirety of the host club at a supermarket was already out of this world.

Beca could tell that Aubrey was in an off mood that morning. It didn't help that the guy at the counter, who actually kinda looked like a model, was trying his best to flirt with Aubrey under the pretense of offering up specials.

Clearly the guy had no idea his charms won't have any effect on Aubrey, and Beca almost felt sorry for him, if she wasn't annoyed by how he was using his job to hit on girls.

Beca watched Aubrey march towards one of the tables near the window, telling her to get a receipt because she intended for Jesse to reimburse her for every penny.

"I know he's kinda annoying and a jerk but the poor guy was still doing his job." Beca said, placing their tray down.

"His job is to serve us food, not irritate me with some weak sales pitch." Aubrey replied munching on the fries. "I do have to say, I never got the appeal of fast food until now. I suppose it's the most efficient way of having meals." she went on, Becca staring at her as she ate. "Now what, Mitchell?"

"Nothing." Beca replied. "I just don't think I've ever actually seen you eat before."

"I eat." Aubrey replied. "Mostly in settings of fine dining."

"Of course." Beca replied as she took a bite of her burger.

"Well I am a product of excellent breeding. The Posen is a fine family of… what now?" Aubrey then said as Beca looks at her bored.

"Do you ever talk about anything other than family excellence and legacy and what not? I feel like even at the host club you rarely take a break from responsibility."

"Well, someone needs to ring in the crew. I think we've proven they can be a handful, this mishap not included."

Beca nodded looking rather thoughtful. "Fair point." she replied.

The two finished their lunch in silence, Beca noting that this was possibly the angriest she's seen Aubrey be. Afterwards they explored the market grounds, since they were already there, or so Aubrey reasoned.

Although honestly Beca figured that the host club's fascination about all things 'commoner' is starting to turn into an obsession.

That was when they encounter a vendor who is advertising fake pottery as genuine artwork and Beca noticed something she's never noticed in Aubrey before.

Just how alike she was with Jesse in wanting to help people.

They were busy looking at a stand filled with sweets. Aubrey kept pointing out to Beca that Chloe and a sweet tooth, which she knew about, and that she kept on making suggestions on which pack of sweets she should buy.

Which was odd, but that aside.

A few stalls down them was a stall where some guy was selling the pottery work of some famous artist. A woman was about to purchase something from him when Aubrey stepped in, much to Beca's surprise, to reveal her knowledge of the art and the vendor's trickery. He was selling fakes.

Beca was impressed by her altruism in helping the woman but Aubrey simply claimed she had an ulterior motive as the woman he helped is the wife of a very influential man, and her gratitude may be a benefit to the Posen family in the future.

"It's always about the business Beca. About what I have to gain."

Beca shook her head and simply chuckled in response.

"What?" Aubrey looked at her curiously.

"Always thought you were just cold-hearted." Beca then replied.

"Am I to assume that I should take that as a compliment?" Aubrey retorted.

"See, I never could get why you'd be friends with Jesse or be part of the host club and go along with their shenanigans. I always thought it was for the profit, because let's face it, without you they are so financially screwed." Beca then replied. She decided to not include the part where she wondered how she and Chloe were friends in the first place because Chloe's all warm and sunny and Aubrey's all queen of the ice cold north. "But that's not the truth isn't it?"

"And why do you say that?" Aubrey asked, curious about it.

"Well, you say you recognized the woman because of the ring she was wearing. But there was a huge ad poster separating the stalls and blocking the view."

"I didn't know you were that perceptive." Aubrey said as an aside.

"Yeah well, you're caught red-handed." Beca then replied. "Because please explain to me how when _you_ help someone, how exactly do _you_ , Aubrey Posen, benefit from it? Money or reputation, or is it more abstract? Because, the way I see it, Jesse gets something out of helping others that doesn't necessarily involve their paying him back. So, maybe when you get right down to it, the two of you aren't all that different."

Aubrey chuckled and Beca couldn't help but feel proud of herself. "That's an interesting notion in its own way." she admitted.

And just when Beca thought she was getting a better understanding of Chloe's best friend, Aubrey slipped right back into her murderous rage.

All thanks to the host club taking notice of her absence and going to a paging booth to look for her.

Claiming that Jesse, her guardian, will wait for her at the security booth.

"I'm seriously going to murder him!" Aubrey huffed as she stomped her way towards said booth, Beca close behind.

"Why do I feel like you're actually serious about it?" Beca then said, mostly to herself.

And boy oh boy, will she have quite the tale to tell Chloe.


	10. The Test of Courage!

**A/N: Hey guys! I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates for this fic and all my other fics. I got caught up in a landslide of things I needed to do for work. I'm still a bit in the middle of things but I do plan to finish this Bechloe fic in the coming week or two, plan to focus on my 'Your Lie in April' fic around August, and then 'A Twist in the Story' after that. If any of you are reading my Supergirl fic, I'm planning to upload the last chapter in the coming days and a short follow up to that while I work on this. I may not be updating but I** _ **have**_ **been writing bits and pieces every now and then.**

 **That said, we're continuing to switch things up in the order of things and I'm starting to switch the focus of the story to rely more heavily on Beca and Chloe than just the overall shenanigans of the host club. Next three chapters involve a Christmas play and some dastardly plan by DSM, a spring break battle, and the host club plotting for a 'date'!**

 **PS: If you guys have any song that pops into your head when you think about Bechloe, please let me know, it's for something (well, might be) ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how she found herself in _this_ particular predicament but a part of her knew that whatever anger she was feeling should be directed not at her homeroom class but at the host club members.

However, the current thumping of her heart was driving her all kinds of uneasy, nervous, flustered, and quite frankly a tiny bit crazy.

Because yes, she and Chloe had been getting close, but never _this_ close.

And by this close, she meant completely tangled up together in a rather uncomfortable position, hanging a few feet above the ground, swinging gently inside the stupid net of a bear trap.

See, here's the thing. It was Halloween, the very night of the thirty first of October. And apparently, her prestigious albeit completely over-the-top and sometimes a little too extravagant and totally insane school loves to throw one hell of a Halloween event. Beca knows this because she wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for that reason too.

But mostly – and her instincts knew she was right about this – thanks to the host club's possible 'intervention'.

See, here's the thing. About a month ago, Jessica, her homeroom class representative – because apparently, every class every year had one – had brought up the topic about what they were going to do for the Halloween event. Each homeroom class per year was responsible for a campus event, after all. The class couldn't decide on anything in particular, until that is, Amy, who of course just had to be in her homeroom class, thought that adopting something that most _commoners_ did might be a fun thing to do.

"And what would that be?" Ashley, the assistant representative who was helping out Jessica, had asked.

"We do a test of courage!" Amy had beamed, proud of her suggestion.

Typically, a test of courage is done by exploring some scary or haunted grounds. Beca remembered exploring a haunted house with a few classmates who dragged her along – despite her protests, she might add – around sunset. Her classmates left screaming, really Beca just tried to calmly find the exit to make sure that they didn't destroy anything on the property.

Her homeroom class, once they figured out what on earth Amy was talking about – because God knows they were too busy with their dancing lessons or etiquette lessons or whatever or was that these rich kids did to kill time in their childhood – they decided to put on the spin of transforming the extensive halls of the high school department into their own personal haunted house.

Beca thought, like the hardworking student that she was, that it would have meant extra hours of labor making props and all.

But, of course, like all things Barden, she didn't really need to put in much effort. Instead, each student seemed to have a personal connection or something close to it to actual professionals who could transform the school building into a haunted mansion of sorts.

It actually only took an impressive two hours since the last classes of the day was over to do just that.

Really, all that needed to be done was secure the permits, which Jessica and Ashley did. Since technically speaking, Beca was the only one without any real contribution in terms of connections, she volunteered to be their runner during the event itself, just in case they missed anything or needed anything.

But Jessica and Ashley disagreed. Since they were one of Beca's own usual guests at the host club, they knew just how much of a natural talent she was, making her the perfect guide. So they volunteered her on as many shifts as possible, with an additional charge for anyone who wanted to spend personal time with her, because of course, the even was also some sort of fundraising contest between each class.

One too many shenanigans later just in the month of October and Beca had nearly forgotten about the Halloween event. What reminded her was the sudden transformation of the host club room into some kind of mash up between all kinds of monster's dens. Jesse had dressed as a vampire, Lilly as Lady Frankenstein with Donald as Frankenstein. Luke was a rather charming werewolf, Emily was a mummy, Amy was a very sexy ghost, and Aubrey a witch. Even Stacie got all dolled up in a school girl outfit with cat ears and tails… and really she wasn't going to bother to even know why Stacie was dressed like that…

It was during the struggle of Amy trying to get Beca dressed in one of the array of ridiculous costumes that Amy had arranged for them that the Australian reminded her of their class's activity for the night.

Which of course Jesse overheard and thus soon formulated a plan to monopolize Beca's time during said event so that no one with any 'ill' intentions on her – or _him_ , as most students other than the host club and Chloe knew of her – would do anything stupid or reckless.

Hence, why she thinks that the host club most likely had their hands in whatever crazy thing started happening. And by crazy thing, Beca totally meant the unscripted scares and special effects that went off during her personal tour of the haunted house with Chloe.

Chloe's class had some sort of Halloween-themed café set up that afternoon, with pretty much all the events having been scattered throughout the day. There was an official schedule posted on every single bulletin board with that information, something Beca only actually noted after reluctantly hosting the rest of the morning begrudgingly dressed as a rather adorable pumpkin – really she only agreed after some serious blackmailing with fancy tuna, spending time with Chloe using club hours, and an argument from Aubrey that the incredibly soft and fluffy stuffing of said outfit was the best costume to hide the fact that she was indeed a girl. On some days, Beca was wondering why she was still really letting the host club convince her of the need for the façade, but the argument that it would most definitely stave off unwanted male suitors, which she had in great numbers in her old school, was one of the winning arguments made. Mostly because she found them painfully annoying to deal with.

Second was the fact that she knew that half of the time she spent with Chloe was spent in the host club. She was scared that her discovery would become a grounds for complaint of the host fooled thanks to Jesse's – and truthfully most of the host club members in the beginning other than Luke and Aubrey – mistake and eventually lead to her removal as a member and it may cut the time she spent with the redhead in half.

A stupid reason she knew, but somehow Beca realized that anything and everything involving Chloe felt rather illogical at best.

Case in point, she didn't know why there was a stupid setting feeling on her chest in the way she was now with Chloe. She had fallen asleep next to Chloe once before, in a middle of a thunderstorm true, but still.

A part of Beca was whispering in the back of her mind that the only reason why she didn't notice before was because her astraphobia was getting the best of her and somehow she convince herself that the irregular beating of her heart was caused by said fear.

Not by anything else, nope.

Because what else could it be?

What else could it be that made her naturally seek out Chloe's company? That brought her relief whenever she saw the redhead in the host club because she knew that she could soon be herself again.

What was it that made her look forward to an afternoon coffee with Chloe shared over some kind of dessert that her family's personal pastry chef made? What could it be that made her feel something swaying, fluttering inside her at the very sight of her? At the chance of being alone with her?

That made her enjoy the witty banters? That made her think of Chloe over the simplest of things?

What was it again? That _feeling_? That thing that made Chloe's warmth so welcoming? That made her perfume so intoxicating, her smile and laughter an addictive thing?

Beca gulped, praying softly that Chloe didn't notice anything.

Because no, she didn't want to be thinking about that.

Not now.

She didn't even want to think about what it could all mean.

Right now she should focus on how she would get Chloe and herself out of their situation.

* * *

She knew it. She totally knew her friends were up to something.

The host club _was_ always up to something, after all.

Her first sign that something was up should have been self-evident when Aubrey kept on insisting she better be at the haunted house/test of courage event hosted by Beca's homeroom class that night. Really, Aubrey didn't need to keep reminding her about it, Chloe already noted the event in her calendar after all. She figured she could always show up to show her support for Beca's class despite Beca having not said anything.

But Beca did end up saying something about it when she dropped by their Halloween-themed café. "I'm so sorry Chlo! I totally dazed and forgot. Anyways, if you're not busy, I'll be acting as guide for a good few rounds and all. Do you think you can swing by?" Beca had asked in her usual _Beca-way_ , filled with shrugs and adorably awkward ramblings.

So of course Chloe would show up! She was already going too in the first place, otherwise what kind of friend would she even be?

And everything seemed to be going well at first, the two of them falling in their usual banter after Chloe totally booked Beca as a personal guide. Beca was even telling her, in very hushed tones, about the brilliant script for the haunted house that Jessica and Ashley had written. By script, she meant the scripted scares and the planned disappearance of the guides once they enter the library where they were supposedly 'abducted' by some sort of 'supernatural' force.

"So does that mean you'll be leaving me alone to defend myself?" Chloe teased, with mock surprise and indignation at Beca having to abandon her.

Beca chuckled. "Well, I'll get in trouble if I don't play my part. And really, I think my classmates won't mind but I'm also partially convinced that Amy can convince them to do anything and if Amy thinks I should get into trouble, I will."

"I highly doubt that Amy would get you in any trouble for going off script on this." Chloe had then said, trying to figure out what the host club were up to because they were most definitely going out of their way to 'act normal'.

"Yeah, but if the guests live the haunted house screaming in fear, which is the goal then they don't win the prize we have set up from the start. It _is_ a test of courage after all so they have to live this place on their own without me or any of the other host without screaming at the top of their lungs."

The next couple of scare traps that Beca's class had planned only proved to Chloe that they most definitely are up to something, intervening with the flow of what was supposed to happen. Some thunder effects boomed out of the speakers, making Beca jump a little despite trying her best to act cool. Chloe felt Beca's hand grab hers, clutching onto it tightly as they soldiered on. Beca fell silent but Chloe figured that the fact that the thunder effects obviously sounded like it came from some recorded reel for a movie must have lessened the overall effect on Beca.

Then there's that other part of her meekly urging her to believe that her presence calmed Beca.

That hopeful little part that she constantly quieted down, _because no, Chloe, you're not allowed to think of it for_ _ **so many reasons**_ _._

A few turns down the halls and the thunder effects were forgotten, Beca started talking about hypothesis on what could have happened back there with the unplanned jump-scare when Chloe triggered a trap and a bucket above them tipped over, showering Chloe with a toy spiders.

Toy spiders she honestly believed to be real for a brief second causing her to jump around and scream.

"Funny, I don't remember that being part of the script." Beca thoughtfully noted, her tone highly suspicious. And Chloe, despite her need to scream at Beca because a part of her thinks this might just be an elaborate trick, did her best to calmly, but still somewhat frantically, asses the fact that what she was hinting at was definitely true.

Most of the other scares were rather brilliant and artistically done. There was a story to their haunted house – some sort of a mansion setting that was built over a burned down sanitorium where illegal experiments were conducted on patients.

But the last two scares were seemingly cheap attempts compared to the carefully crafted tale of ghosts of former patients haunting the occupants. Cheap and hastily put together attempts at that.

The host club could be behind of this? But why?

Beca and Chloe soon found themselves navigating through a dozen more falling ghost sheets, rubber snakes, and even an avalanche of volleyballs rolling and bouncing down the stairs, cutting their intended path and forcing Beca to use one of the libraries as a shortcut to get back on track.

With each unplanned trap that they inadvertently activated, Chloe noted the Beca became more and more furious.

Until the last trap that landed their predicament. Beca noted the intended distraction of supposedly flying books attacked to strings that were supposed to cut through between her and Chloe and did a preemptive strike. Because of this, most of the strings were cut and failed to hit the intended target. One of the books barely touched the switch that was supposed to drop a dummy zombie doll that Chloe assumed was to be hoisted up by a bear trap midflight in the darkened library as an attempt to make it magically disappear.

The whole trick was set-up to cut through the intended victim's escape route and force them to take the third exit out of the library, one that led to the hall where the host club music room was.

So host club behind all of this, a definite check.

The fact that the plan was rather elaborate, complicated towards the end so as to reflect how they were just letting things go out of hand, and had the most focus around the area they most likely had the easiest access to only drives the point home.

This much Chloe deduced after she forced her eyes shut while hovering a few feet above ground because of course it was their luck that she and Beca jumped onto the bear trap just as it was activated in their attempts to avoid the doll.

Of course.

So now Chloe's focusing on her breathing, no, not Beca's breathing or the knowledge that she's barely just an inch away from her in what is probably the most uncomfortable position she's ever known. She' not thinking about the height of their fall, nor is she thinking about the fact she's dreading the _fall_.

Although really, which _fall_ is she dreading the most, the one that would liberate her and Beca from the stupid bear trap or the inevitable one?

The one that keeps resurfacing in the forefront of her mind at this very inopportune moment.

Chloe's insistence in keeping her eyes shut, however, had been interrupted by the sudden shaking of the bear trap. When she opened her eyes she saw Beca, closing the gap between them. Chloe was about to ask her what she's even thinking, because yeah she might have started to freak out about the very image of it, but then she noted that Beca was reaching up to something above them, her attention directed to the net and not Chloe.

So, with that thought in mind, Chloe decided to ask the very same question albeit in a much different manner than it had almost come out, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to break us free." Beca replied, completely preoccupied by the task at hand, or so it seemed to Chloe. She was using a small pair of scissors, the ones that come in those small sewing kits, to try and snap the threads.

"You're not going to break into a song now, are you?" Chloe asked, filling the nervous air caused by their sudden closeness with nervous chatter. Really, this shouldn't make her all worked up like this, she's been able to stand near Beca without having a heart attack in the past.

But somehow this was different.

Those moments were with the host club looming around, or with Beca afraid of lightning. Not in the middle of a dark library, with the two of them alone, hanging a few feet of the ground for possibly a very long time. She just wasn't allowed to think about these things back then.

She was now.

All because there was nothing to distract her.

"What?" Beca asked, confused by Chloe's question.

"You never saw _High School Musical_?" Chloe then asked surprised before she shook her head. The answer should be an obvious 'no'. Beca hates movies after all.

Beca simply chuckled in response. "Hang on, let me just…" she then said, maneuvering the definition of tight space between them as Chloe started to feel the pull of gravity below her. Beca shifted herself around her, just before the net snapped, allowing Chloe to land on Beca as they hit the floor, their foreheads bumping together as she felt her body fully cover Beca's, her hands resting on the smaller girl's shoulder

"Ahh, damn it," Beca moaned, "that hurt more than I was expecting."

Chloe simply nodded rather furiously in response as she pulled herself away from Beca, her cheeks completely flushed. Her head hurt a little from the head bump but their rather curious position was only making her even more flustered by the second, what with her literally sitting on top of Beca after pulling away.

Beca seemed to have noticed, her cheeks tainted red as she fumbled around in her attempts of trying to get herself out from under Chloe. For her part, Chloe did get off of her, just that Beca did hit the ground from a certain height and body was hurting, making it painful to move certain ways.

"Oh my gosh! You guys had us so worried!" Amy then said rather dramatically, breaking into the scene from the entrance near the hall of the music room. She was quickly followed by the rest of the host.

"We heard a loud bump, is everyone okay?" Luke asked calmly while Aubrey quickly dialed down the drama that was about to break out of Jesse.

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed.

Yep, they were behind this alright.

And it was time to give them a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Beca's going to be okay." Aubrey said, sitting down next to Jesse on the bench outside the high school building. It was around midnight, the haunted house still operating with no one in Beca's class knowing about the host club's interference, just that Beca had an accident due some unexplainable cause. If anything it increased the popularity of the event that still had about an hour to go.

Jesse stayed silent, looking deep at thought. "I had our family's personal physician check on her. Chloe's making sure she gets home safe. By the way, she's still incredibly mad."

"I know." Jesse replied. "I'm sorry, Aubrey, I might have let things get out of hand. I just wanted to make uses that no one uses this opportunity to try and mess around with Beca and discover her secret."

"Why don't we just tell the school?" Aubrey asked coolly. "The board knows the façade, I mean, the director _is_ your father. And I know you're concerned that some students might use this as a chance to pick on Beca and make it hard on her, blame her for mistakes most of our members, including you, made and spin it as just Beca trying to mess with us or fit in this school, but I think we can explain this situation well enough that the worst case scenarios in your head won't happen."

"And then what would happen? Boys will still line after her!" Jesse then protested, sounding more like his usual self."

But he can't fool Aubrey. He never really could. There was a change.

She knew Jesse liked Beca, that most of the time his own jealousy would get ahead of him in wanting to keep Beca's secret so that no one else would try to win her heart. Maybe he was aware of it, maybe he wasn't.

But now Aubrey thinks he was aware for sure, yet, here she was seeing through even past that awareness and at the hints of the melancholic tone he was hiding.

It was is if he realized something, saw something, in that brief moment when Chloe single-handedly reprimanded the host club.

As if Jesse realized that in their real life story, he wasn't the prince. He was just one of the spectators of a story unfolding.

But for now, Aubrey remained silent. She wasn't entirely sure of her suspicions either. It was best to wait.


	11. DSM Strikes Back!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 11 of the Ouran AU featuring DSM!**

 **And a whole lot of shenanigans involving Beca's not so first kiss…**

… **enjoy!  
**

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how or why she let herself get suck into this mess. Things have started to get back on a reasonably quiet track ever since the Halloween incident. Sure, the Host Club would end up in some extravagant and ridiculous mission every other week. For example, just last week, they were helping some guy in the upper years who everyone was scared of cause he kind of dressed up like a goon even with the school uniform. They tried to reform his image and be made more likeable but it kind of backfired, or so Beca thinks. He's been swinging by a lot now at the host club. People don't fear him as much now but he keeps on requesting for Beca as a host which got some of the hosts worried.

But really, he seemed like he's just genuinely nice, so Beca's letting the usual over reactions go. Plus, he's helping her meet her quota, so all in all, not bad.

But this, yeah, Beca wasn't sure why she said yes to this.

Although really, it didn't feel like she had much of a choice.

She had left their apartment early, parting ways with her dad as he went out to run some errands and Beca helping with picking up a few things at the grocery. That's when a black car had parked right in front of her, just before she crossed the streets. The windows rolled down and she saw the tall Valkyrie of a woman called the Kommissar of DSM, the most popular performing group at Lobelia's Academy. "Good, take her in." she heard her say after pulling her sunglasses down and appraising Beca.

Beca was about to ask what she meant by the comment when she felt a pair of hands set firmly down her shoulders and she was hoisted off to Lobeila's Academy.

Although _kidnapped_ would seriously be more appropriate.

But she can't really say that now, can she? She's become a willing participant.

Beca was fuming, she was pissed, she was doing her best to glare at each member of DSM, but when Kommissar entered the scene and explained what was happening, well, two things happened. One was that any argument and counter argument she tried to through the fierce goddess was easily swatted away, mostly because Beca was barely stringing two sentences together.

" _Meine feisty maus_ , we wouldn't do this if we had not been so desperate." Luisa, the Kommissar, had argued. "Besides, would it really be so bad? You, me, on the stage together?" she added rather seductively.

"I, but, ugh… It's bad enough that you fine piece of walking art you stole an undestroyed CD of my mixes, analyzed that some of the recordings had me singing a few parts in it, and then kidnapped me against my own will."

"Oh, you are free to go whenever." Luisa then replied with a shrug.

"I-I'm what?" Beca asked confused despite being surrounded by freaking model-looking high school students.

And that was when the second thing happened. Luisa explaining that if they fail at their task, most of the DSM exchange students would be marked with terrible grades for their Performing Arts class and Music class since the Christmas musical extravaganza they were putting on were part of their projects for those classes.

Truth be told, Beca didn't care about that.

But then the walking talking stunningly perfect vision of a fierce commander started doing a rather dramatic monologue of how they will fail their parents, their expectations, and so on and Beca could only truly relate with what she was talking about.

Although she does note that Pieter, the guy who very easily lifted her up and strapped her in his car with to two rather muscular golem-looking bodyguards on each of her side, started dimming the lights, focused a spotlight on, and started playing sad music to the point that it actually beat the over-the-top dramatics of the host club.

Beca sighed. She understands, she truly does. The expectations and the fear of failure. She wants to reach her dream, make her mom proud where ever she is – Beca wasn't exactly one who believes in heaven or hell, but she does believe in some form of afterlife – and her dad too.

So Beca, tough on the outside but gooey on the inside Beca, had relented and agreed.

"But only this once." Beca then said. "And only because, as you said, that Gretchen, whoever she is, can't play the part she was supposed to play."

"Oh, _meine klein maus_. This onetime thing is all that we need." Luisa had said.

And somehow Beca felt herself making a deal with the devil.

She was just hoping that there were no hefty price to pay for it despite being the one sought after.

Besides, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be allowed to say no anyways.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS ABDUCTED?!" Jesse yelled as his hysterics reached a new high. Chloe would react the same way too, but somehow she felt the need to be composed, particularly in the middle of the street outside Beca's apartment complex, and while talking to Beca's dad.

Chloe thought it would be nice to surprise Beca today. The two have been busy with their share of schoolwork, and though they still find time to hang out after school, the two have been increasingly finding little time together with the holidays coming up. It didn't help that Beca's popularity as a host had been skyrocketing and the host club has been getting involved in the lives of their favorite guests more and more each passing day that Beca just couldn't help but get pulled into the mess.

Really, it was just by coincidence that the rest of the host club also wanted to come and visit Beca to drag her out for a fun day ice skating. The skating rink at the plaza had just opened for the holidays the following week and the bazaar had just started two days ago. It would be the perfect time to go. When Chloe got the call from Aubrey, inviting her as well, she was already on the way and so they just decided to meet up there.

"Well, that's not what I said exactly. Mrs. Meyers on the fourth floor spotted Beca being taken away by some tall guy with dark hair. I honestly thought it was one of you. Beca just texted however, and she did explain that she was just helping out some people with a few things." Mr. Mitchell explained.

"See, not abducted." Donald pointed out to Jesse to try to get himself to calm down. Chloe was, however, not calming down at all. She was still highly worried. The cool, collected presence on the outside was just a perfected mask. She didn't like the sound of hoisting Beca up and onwards despite Mr. Mitchell's trust that she was safe.

He couldn't blame him, really. Beca was responsible when it comes to chores and stuff. Besides, who in their right mind would take someone just in front of their apartment building in broad daylight with a bunch of people witnessing them?

"I still don't understand why you would think it's one of us Mr. Mitchell." Emily then commented, looking like she was thinking hard about it.

"Isn't there a way to figure out where she went? Did she, by any chance, tell you anything Mr. Mitchell?" Chloe then followed up.

He simply shook his head. "Just that she was in the other side of town and would be back by dinner. Oh, and Mrs. Meyers said that at least three black vintage cars pulled up. Like the fancy looking ones. I believe Mr. Jenkins, our neighbor, said they were a bunch of Rolls Royce."

Chloe simply nodded, a crinkle forming between her brows. She didn't like the sound of that. She turned to Aubrey for some support but it looked like Aubrey was way ahead of her, already having the phone app for tracing your friends ready.

"Hmmm. Thanks Mr. Mitchell. We'll swing by and make sure that everything's okay with her and keep you posted." Aubrey then stated.

"Oh, you've found her?" Mr. Mitchell then asked, sounding a little relieved.

So he was a bit worried after all.

"So where did our favorite new host?" Luke asked sounding a little bit amused by the whole thing. But when Aubrey looked up from her phone with her lips forming a thin line and fire behind her eyes his amusement vanished and was replaced by dread.

"Lobelia's Academy." Aubrey said flatly and immediately Chloe's blood began to boil, the whole thing regarding DSM and trying to convince Beca to transfer was still fresh in her memory.

Chloe took a very long and deep breath. _No matter, Beca's not interested in joining DSM or transferring, she said so herself. They probably just took her, strong-armed her into helping out with something… or maybe blackmailed her, who knows? And she said yes. That was it, nothing to worry about._

"Oh, did you say Lobelia's Academy?" Mr. Mitchell then said bursting Chloe's bubble of calm. "If I remember correctly they're the school with that performing club called DSM right? My beloved wife was a huge fan, she actually thought Beca should attend that school instead, taking her to some of their performances when she was little. I don't know if Beca even remembered that, after her mom passed she was just so dead-set on her goals. I didn't know she had friends there."

Aubrey took a deep breath and thanked him for his help, promising once more to keep him posted. The rest of the host club stood there in shocked silence as they processed the little bit of news they were told.

Chloe didn't have to think what thoughts were running in their minds. The looks on their faces told them of how horrified they were at the thought that Beca might remember those memories, be swayed to join DSM and all.

But Chloe's silence wasn't more of shock… okay, well, maybe a little bit. For the most part though, Chloe's silence was overrun by white hot anger.

She cleared her throat as soon as Mr. Mitchell waived them goodbye and went inside. "Let's go." she said with fierce determination in her voice that made Aubrey smirk a little.

"Do we have a plan?" Aubrey then asked as she followed Chloe, marching towards their respective vehicles. In the meantime, Luke, who has recovered from his initial shock, tried his best to rally the troops and get them moving.

"Lobelia's have a yearly Christmas musical extravaganza, or so Flo told me, she went once. I hear it's a serious event for the fanboys and fangirls of DSM. We can use that to our advantage and infiltrate enemy camp but we'll need help." Chloe then said, all business in her tone.

"Oh, and what do you have in your mind? They might be expecting us." Aubrey then noted.

"We'll need an expert to fit in." Chloe then replied, her hand asking Aubrey for her phone.

"Who are you planning to call?" Aubrey then asked as she handed her phone to Chloe.

"Our secret weapon." was all that Chloe gave as a reply. "We need to be prepared."

She wasn't going to let DSM sink their teeth into _her_ Beca.

* * *

Luke had to admit, this wasn't how he was expecting to spend his Saturday afternoon. But then again, it turned out to be rather entertaining, so all in all, it wasn't so bad.

The rather pitiful excuse of a t-shit they had to wear was probably the lowest point of the thing. The host club stopped by at Barden to strike up a plan. To his surprise, Stacie was also their ready with their battle plan. First order of business to fit in would be to wear DSM fan shirts in rather appalling pink color with 'I LOVE DSM' scribbled on it. The good thing was that with the wintry weather outside, Luke managed to conceal the atrocious shirt beneath layers of jackets and coats – that he would probably have to burn for even touching the cursed shirt in the first place – and only show it if needed to prove that he was one of the diehard fans. The second order of business was to convincingly play the part. They spent half an hour with drills complimenting each members, especially the Kommissar who was ultimately the most popular member, particularly with the ladies. Luke really couldn't understand why that was the case, but nevertheless he accepted this as a fact, especially since resident fangirl and self-proclaimed club manager extraordinaire, Stacie Conrad, said so and Aubrey was glaring down on anyone who argued otherwise.

They soon made their way towards the campus, and as Stacie predicted, pretty much everyone else had the shirts on display. They managed to fit in well, though, and the determined look on Jesse and Chloe's faces helped in selling the act that they really wanted to see Kommissar. Luke figured out that they probably really did, Jesse would probably try to annoy her to death for 'stealing' Beca from them. Chloe, well, Luke could only imagine in fright what Chloe would do to the woman who took Beca away.

The plan was simple, manage to grab Beca from where DSM was holding her, possibly against her will, and take her away the first chance they get.

And they did find her, rather easily too. The mass number of DSM fans were gathered outside the building where they held their practice. In fact, the window that directly looked inside their rehearsal space was probably the busiest. With a help of a pair of binoculars that Luke wasn't entirely sure how Lilly had, they took turns peering in during the rehearsals. With the decision of having Chloe look the last – especially when they made the mistake of handing the binoculars to Jesse first and thus reactivated his hysterical rants – the host club took turns watching what was going on. Each and every one of them fell silent as they handed the pair of binoculars to the next person in line. When it finally reached his turn, Luke understood why.

Beca was giving it her all from the looks of it. It rubbed him the wrong way that Kommissar was trying to get rather close to Beca in the scene they were portraying. Beca's acting was stiff but the look on her was clear. She was determined to pull this whole thing off.

"Come on Luke, you're taking too long. I need to see what's happening!" Chloe then argued.

Luke sighed and handed her the binoculars. As Chloe peered inside, he cleared his throat and spoke to his friends. "I don't think we can drag her away. Beca wants to be here. She wouldn't be giving her all if that's not the case. The best thing we can do is to make sure that DSM, in particular the Kommissar, aren't planning to do something devious. I say we split up and try to investigate and anticipate.

"But she's flirting with Beca!" Chloe then complained.

"And? Chloe, as much as I hate her, it's a free country." Aubrey then said, eying Chloe closely. "But I agree with Luke, I don't know, I just have a feeling their up to something. We got in too easy."

"I swear when I get my hands on that woman…" Chloe then muttered rather frustrated, shoving the binoculars back into Lilly's waiting hands. She started marching away as the rest of the host club watched her go before Chloe turned around looking all pissed. "Come on! Aren't we investigating? Let's investigate!" she said rather all fired up.

Aubrey simply chuckled and shook his head before following her lead, Amy soon ran after them dragging Donald and Lilly along. Emily shrugged and simply followed suit, not really given much of a choice. Stacie was about to go too when she stopped and turned around and asked Luke and Jesse, "You guys coming? I don't know what's gotten Chloe all riled up, I've never really seen her like this, but I like it. It's like she's staking her claim." Stacie stated with an excited look. "Thing are finally getting interesting."

"We're not interesting enough for you?" Luke then asked with feign of indignation.

"Not nearly as a blossoming love story." Stacie replied with a wink before running after her friends.

"You coming, president?" Luke then asked, turning to Jesse. His rage had quelled a little, a rather thoughtful look on his face.

Jesse nodded with a deep breath before placing a smile on his face. "Let's go help Chloe and save Beca from those heathens." he said with an equally determined tone.

"Hmm, you go catch up with them. I changed my mind, I might stick around and keep guard here." Luke then said. He found it rather interesting that Jesse said 'help Chloe'.

Jesse nodded and ran after his friends as well. Left alone where he stands, Luke closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. It would seem that a lot of realizations are happening and all because of people wanted to stake some form of claim on Beca…

…claim on Beca…

…and with that thought, Luke opened his eyes, a thought striking his mind like a flash of lightning striking the ground.

He made haste in his actions as a planned formed in his mind. He needs to be able to anticipate what DSM wanted and it would seem he might have figured it out.

They'll do anything to spite the host club and _seduce_ Beca to their side.

And Luke had an idea of how to thwart their plan.

* * *

"Where's Luke?" Chloe asked all annoyed. Aubrey simply chuckled. She's been grumpier than Beca since the whole things started and it doesn't help that everyone else had been talking about the musical the DSM were going to present, how the other lead couldn't continue and had to be replace with some unknown girl.

The 'talentless' part of that comment was enough to send Chloe over the top because Beca was far from talentless, and that was something that Aubrey could actually prove and defend.

What was driving Chloe insane for the moment was that they found out that Beca was playing opposite Luisa, aka Kommissar, aka the she-wolf who was currently trying to win Beca over and possibly 'corrupt' her into becoming a DSM member. And Aubrey just knows what kinds of things Chloe was thinking right now. She knew her a little too well.

"The booth above. I think they have all the stage controls set-up there and the projections for the background. He texted something like that a little while ago."

"How did Luke get there?" Emily asked as she took her spot by the steps going down the auditorium. There were barely any seats available, which meant they had to stand up. All in all, it wasn't really bad. If they needed to intervene on anything, it would be the quickest way to go.

"Emily, I'm shocked that you'll ask the obvious. Familial connections of course." Aubrey then replied, trying to find Donald, Amy, and Lilly on the other side of the auditorium where they positioned themselves. They were joined by Jesse too, who seemed to be sulking at a corner.

"And I mean, he seems charming enough, I'm sure he can chat up anyone to let him inside." Stacie then added.

The rest of the wait was spent in silent anticipation. Aubrey just felt something was about to go down. She could feel it in her bones. She knew it back then when DSM yielded in their turf at Barden, and she knows it to be true right now.

But in the beginning, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Beca wasn't much of an actress but when she started to sing, oh boy… Aubrey didn't even realize how well she _could_ sing.

And the look on Chloe's face just told her that her best friend was only falling more and more. Beca shone like a star that deserved the spotlight.

Things were going smoothly, and yet, Aubrey felt more and more uncomfortable with how things were going. It was just too calm and too perfect.

Until, of course, they reached the climax in which the Kommissar, or at least her character, was shot by some other character. She laid in Beca's arms, crying over how their love will overcome any tragedy. Chloe was ready to half barf with the lines and half want to strangle the woman for even insinuating anything with those lines to Beca.

She was going on and on about wishing she could for the last time, hold her hands, run through a field of flowers with her, perchance kiss her once more in front of all those who would not approve. Thinking back, the character who shoots Kommissar was the guy betrothed to Beca's character and complicated love story and what not… Aubrey wasn't really paying that much attention to the plot… but Kommissar was going and on about claiming what is hers, what will always be hers.

By the look on Beca's face, Aubrey could assume that she was going off script, or at least what they rehearsed, and when a spotlight from the stage focused on the host club members in the crowd, she realized why.

Kommissar stood up, proclaimed there was no wound, and planned to 'take her lover' across the moors and be free, and that they should seal it with a kiss. Beca fought back, the members of the host club all rushed towards the stage to help her escape. By the looks of it, Beca was having a hard time to fight them all off with the stupid dress she had to wear as a costume. Thankfully, it wasn't frilly or anything, just a simple white dress similar to what they made her wear during the whole scheme they had during the dance with one of their guests.

"To have this maiden's first kiss would be so sweet. No one can claim, nor will claim thy lips." she went on still in character, and of course the crowd was buying it.

"Get off, dude!" Beca shoved as she tried to make a run for it. The rest of DSM was quick in trying to chase after her and detain her.

But with Luke in control of the stage, they barely had a chance. He started dropping weights and props to block their way, with Kommissar trying to chase after her.

"But dear maiden! We're here to free you of those heathens! And to do so, to inflict the mortal wound, we must take what they can now never have. The first is always the most memorable." she proclaimed, still trying to kiss Beca.

And as if on cue, Luke may have accidentally slipped a nice snapshot of her first kiss with Chloe during the dance just as Beca decided to jump of stage, Chloe waiting – having been the first to reach the stage – with outstretched hands to catch her.

The two fell down to the ground, their lips barely touching once again before Beca was quick to get up and pull Chloe up. The host club reached them in time just as everyone in the audience stood up to see what's going on. "Time for our grand escape." Beca noted.

"But _meine feisty maus_ , your promise to help us!" Kommissar then called out.

"Yeah, that promise got thrown out the window the moment you decided to pull this off you sexy vixe- I mean, you… you… ugh!" Beca muttered.

Aubrey was glad she shut herself up in time before a compliment slipped form her mouth. Lilly scared off anyone blocking their way as they rushed through the exit. In the meantime, Amy tackled Kommissar's second in command as he tried to get off the side of the stage to stop them. Emily, in the meantime, singlehandedly, took down a few fangirls and fanboys offended by the interruption of their Kommissar's plans. Luke helped by turning all the lights off in the auditorium, with only the exit signs still glowing.

All in all, it wasn't that bad of a rescue.

But oh, is Aubrey loving the shocked look on the she-wolf's face when she saw the photo and when Beca ran to Chloe. Aubrey supposed, that's two points for them now and zero for Lobelia's Academy's Das Sound Machine.

Although, to be fair, it wasn't really the host club Beca was choosing.

Aubrey knew that at least.

Maybe they were part of the reason why, maybe Barden Academy as a whole too.

But Aubrey knew, she was choosing Chloe.

And that was enough for Aubrey for now.

* * *

How they managed to escape in one piece, she wasn't sure. But Beca was glad when she was finally in sitting in the back seat of Chloe's car, in her own clothes, as the driver took the long route back to her apartment. "We can still go to the skating rink you know?" Beca said, noticing the silence between them. Understandably, Chloe was pissed off. Beca did allow herself to walk into that trap. But in her defense, she had a feeling that DSM would have done anything in their power to have Beca do their bidding and she really did want to help out. At least, a part of her did for some reason.

But Chloe had been silent ever since they got to their cars. She offered to give Beca a drive back as Aubrey decided they had way too much 'fun' for one day already to go ice skating.

"The others have gone home already." Chloe noted with a sigh.

"Yeah, but the two of us can still go." Beca then offered. Chloe looked at her curiously before relenting.

But before Chloe could give the instructions to her driver, Beca had a brilliant thought and asked they be taken somewhere else.

They found themselves in a skating rink, but not the one in the plaza. They were in a smaller one. A barely still opened one that was a bit old but still being maintained. Beca knew the owners since she was little, having been brought by her mom a few times here as a kid, after they go and watch some ridiculous performance Beca where always dozed off midway through. It was ages ago, sure, and the memory she desperately tried to cling on to was hazy now, but she always visited this place during the holidays, trying to keep the memory alive.

"Why here?" Chloe asked, as she skated towards Beca in the center of the rink.

"This place is more special." Beca noted as she looked around the place around them.

"Beca, there's barely anyone here other than the owner." Chloe pointed out.

"There's you and me and that's enough people." Beca replied. "Besides, Chlo, I wanted to apologize for the whole afternoon. So, how about you have fun with me now?"

Chloe chuckled. "You can't really force someone to have fun."

"I'm not gonna force, I'll just make sure you have a good time." Beca declared as she started skating around Chloe before reaching out to grab Chloe's hand.

Chloe laughed, probably at the ridiculousness of the statement, and Beca had to say she felt rather successful at doing so.

They skated around, their fingers laced together as Beca apologized yet again and Chloe simply started talking about how they all got worried.

She skipping the part where their lips briefly met again, where they basically had their second kiss.

Or the part that the first was apparently immortalized in an image that was just flashed in front of the entire Lobelia's Academy student body and some guests.

She was also skipping the part where she was clearly upset about something that she wasn't willing to tell Beca anything about.

But with the lightness of her laughter, the softness in her tone now as she spoke, she could feel that whatever heavy feelings that Chloe was holding onto earlier was dissipating. They were falling back into their old rhythm.

And watching Chloe like that, up close, the faint light above them casting a soft glow, Beca could feel something tugging at her chest, daring to escape. It made her want to say something, but she instead decides to hold back her tongue form even forming the sounds of the syllables, not entirely sure of the words that she would want to say or what they meant.

All she knew was that she would surely cherish the new memories she was making with Chloe right now.


	12. The Refreshing Battle at Wilmington

**A/N: Work. That's it. It's been keeping me busy but I persevere to get these chapters done! Thanks for the patience and constant support guys! I'm hoping I can get all these uploaded by September.**

 **For now, here is a peak of Beca's spring break misadventures with the Host Club. The next chapter is still set during their Spring Break.**

* * *

Beca was enjoying the peace and quiet for once. Christmas came and went with parties everywhere, the academy's own Christmas festival, the rather extravagant Christmas party, and a good number of holiday trip invitations from the host club members and some of Beca's usual guests.

Beca felt especially bad for declining all of them, even Chloe's invite, but a few weeks alone with the redhead and her family might not be that good of an idea. She barely knew much about the Beale family, much less the family of the other host. Then only thing Beca knew was the fact that they are a powerful and wealthy family who were also highly active philanthropists. Well, that and that their family business focused on running hotels and luxury results that often went hand in hand with the Posen's luxurious medical spas and resorts. It was sort of a joint business venture for the two families, with Aubrey's family quite prominent in the field of medicine and the advancement of medical technology. Chloe had even once joked that their parents wanted Aubrey to marry Chloe's older brother but he had other dreams he wanted to pursue, leaving behind his family and Chloe as the heiress of the family fortune.

Beca didn't press further on the subject matter, she let Chloe tell her what she wanted, giving the same respect for privacy that the redheaded girl had given her.

The first few months back after the holidays, were, of course filled with more shenanigans including helping the president of the black magic club – apparently it's a thing at Barden, but then again, so was the host club – reconnect with his younger sister, helping out a young boy with a crush from the grade school department, and helping Emily deal with her younger brother who thinks Emily was too sweet and kind to be the heiress of their family fortune considering their family's company dealt with the training of specialized police forces and development of militaristic technology.

Beca sighed having finished sweeping the foyer of the pension she was staying at for free – while working at on the part time – during her spring break. It was nice little place not far from the beachside at Wilmington. The drive up was nice, her father letting her borrow his old '92 Camry so that she could enjoy herself for once. The place was owned by on old friend of his and who just so happen to be Beca's godfather, so she was in safe hands.

Beca looked out through the windows, the day looked promisingly bright, the birds were chirping, flowers blooming. Spring was truly here. A part of her wished that Chloe could be here with her, she would undoubtedly love the place. But then she said she would go with the rest of the host club back at Luke's family's place at the Hamptons, something Beca didn't exactly said yes to going to but didn't exactly say no.

She figured she needed a break from all their crazy misadventures. This was it. _Her_ spring break. Her most awaited alone time.

It didn't feel quite right without Chloe, and it there was this gnawing feeling deep down inside her – _Is this guilt? –_ for not telling the host club she would be sneaking away to her own little piece of paradise, but oh well.

Beca promised herself she would enjoy herself anyways.

She took a deep breath and gathered her broom and cleaning essentials. She argued with herself on whether or not she should take her break already or wait a little later in the afternoon and walk around the nearby town.

The decision of her next step was, however, decided by the rather dramatic opening of the double doors of the entrance of Amy rushing towards her in a crushing hug.

"OH THANK GOD! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AGAIN SHORTSTACK!" she cried out.

Beca could see a much less hyperactive Jesse behind her looking relieved, an amused looking Luke, Emily who looked genuinely scared and Lilly who looked ready to attack was close behind with Donald ready to back her up. Behind them was Aubrey looking cool and calm as always and a genuinely happy Chloe standing next to her Stacie who was all caught up now with the whole façade and is becoming more and more like Aubrey with her ways of manipulation that it was starting to creep Beca out.

She had the feeling the unofficially official power couple was behind deducing where Beca was.

 _There goes my mini vacation…_

* * *

Aubrey sat at a corner arm chair of the small little cafe area of the pension, sipping on her iced tea. It was okay by commoner standards, a little too sweet if she was being honest, but Chloe had about five already, chewing at her straw as she sipped her drinks and Stacie joined in ordering the most complicated juice mixes that Aubrey felt rather awkward just sitting there watching her empty glass after glass and thus she proceeded to order her own drink as she enjoyed the show.

The show in question wasn't a show per se, however. It's more of the usual parade of how the host club could embarrass themselves. Because of course, the host club was at it again with their usual shenanigans.

The owner of the pension, Beca's godfather, found it amusing that the normally reclusive teen had a 'colorful variety of friends' – his terms not Aubrey's – who all wanted to stay at the pension to spend some more time with Beca and get to know her better.

And by all, Aubrey meant everyone else – surprisingly even Luke – other than her.

However, there was only one room left available and stopping short of fighting each other for who gets to stay at the room, a contest was made. Whoever gets to help out at the pension, whether through doing chores or boosting the atmosphere or promoting the little breakfast area that doubled as a café, and does so in a 'refreshing' manner that would place the guests in a good mood will win the room.

Not for free of course. They're all rich, Beca's godfather could charge them double if he wanted – and Aubrey was surprised he didn't just let them bid for the room to be honest, but she does suppose that's how it is for the morally sound commoners – and it wouldn't even bother them.

Luke, so far, was the most promising. Trying his hand at serving the guests at the café. He was charming and polite, and while he seems to be at the head of the game, too many girls were just busy flirting with him and it takes him longer to get around helping out.

Emily thought that serving would be the safest bet for her as well, but she immediately disqualified herself when she just couldn't part with a particularly yummy slice of strawberry shortcake and ended up ordering one herself. Eight really. Her sweet tooth was her weakness.

Lilly thought she would be the most helpful at the kitchen with Donald, prepping snacks and planning the dinner menu to impress the guests with their 'refreshing' culinary skills. However, it soon turned battle of the master chefs in the kitchen and they got booted out.

It was probably for the best since they kept trying to make more exotic foods that Beca just plain tore up their extensive shopping list on what must be in the kitchen.

Then there was Amy's multiple attempts at gardening, cleaning the rooms, becoming a personal shopper for the guests, personal wait person, all-knowing guru for vacations… it keeps getting weirder but Amy claims she wants to show her versatility at entertaining people and making their stay better without actually putting any effort in it. Especially after the botched gardening attempt that Beca had to fix.

Then, of course, there was Jesse. Who tried to charm the guests like Luke as a server but ended up breaking the glassware, followed by his horrible attempt at fixing the fence surrounding the garden, and his now terrible go at taking out the trash. He was trying, and he was most definitely trying to take this seriously, although honestly, Aubrey is confused as to why. He wasn't being his usual clingy self, but he kept muttering to himself that he has to win to give _her_ the chance because the others would keep complaining if _she_ competed.

Aubrey supposed that he meant Chloe, after all, Chloe knew Beca the best. They already spend the most time together. But Aubrey is entirely curious as to what his motives are.

 _Perhaps… just perhaps…_ she thought to herself, remembering the last few instances she's seen this change in Jesse, an understating of a realization that must have occurred.

Stacie wanted to join in, initially wanting to fight for the room, but when she realized she had to do manual labor, she figured she could just come in everyday to see Beca.

After all, most of them have vacation houses and condos just around the area. At the farthest, about an hour drive away.

Chloe wanted to join in too, Aubrey could tell, hence the foul mood. But, she supposed, her best friend also realized that it might be selfish of her to want to keep Beca to herself. Aubrey could tell that some kind of inner turmoil was going on inside of the redhead right now, wanting to compete and wanting to let others spend some more time with Beca.

And knowing Chloe, she would step aside. She would let others have this chance. Especially with the way she talks about Beca, Aubrey could tell that Chloe really just wants to let the whole world know how amazing she was.

But, sadly, that means she had to share.

Share her time with Beca with others at least.

Time that Aubrey believed everyone else has more considering they _were_ older.

Aubrey took a deep breath and sighed as a loud crash at Jesse's knew attempt at cleaning ended up with a broken vase that Beca had to undoubtedly take care of. Whatever Chloe was thinking, Aubrey respects. But Aubrey also believes that all is fair in love and war and if there is two things she knew with great certainty is that one, Chloe was most definitely falling in love with the tiny grumpy natural host, and two, that this is war and Aubrey would be damned if she didn't do something to help Chloe win.

Besides, Aubrey knew a third certain thing, it would be for the best if Chloe won. If Luke or Jesse wins, Chloe would be dying of jealousy. If Amy wins, well, she'd be afraid of what kind of trouble Beca might get into, especially since Amy has a tendency to go wild during all-out vacations.

Aubrey cleared her throat so that her sulking best friend would take note of her. "Say Chloe, do you see what I see?"

"Hmm?" Chloe responded with a questioning look.

Aubrey sighed. She nodded towards the wooden piano to the side of the café. "Why don't you play some music? At the very least it would mask all the crashing sounds that Jesse makes when he breaks something new in his many attempts." she noted. "Pick a good piece."

Chloe looked at her curiously before giving a nod and excusing herself. Aubrey kept her eyes on Chloe, a smile playing at her lips as she leaned on the back rest of her seat. Stacie gave her the same questioning look that Chloe had earlier. "What are you up to?" she asked.

Aubrey shrugged. "Someone has to push the pieces together, otherwise the plot of our love story will drag on for eternity." she commented with an air of nonchalance.

Stacie seemed like she was about to press on about what Aubrey had meant when Chloe started playing the piano. A soft melodic piece started playing, Franz Liszt's _Liebestraum_ or more commonly known as _Love's Dream._

Beca's godfather stopped in the middle of the café, on his way to drag out Donald, who snuck back in the kitchen, with knowing grin. Emily stopped from taking a bite out of her ninth slice of cake – which, on a side note, her metabolism is always something Aubrey had been jealous of, because seriously, she can eat a few whole cakes in one sitting and not get fat – Lilly, who had joined Emily, looked up with a smile, Amy stopped harassing-slash-helping a rather dashing guy, Luke smiled proudly at Chloe, Jesse rushed towards the area and smiled relieved.

And Beca.

She stopped on her tracks of cleaning up after Jesse, a look of awe on her face.

"I guess we found a winner." Aubrey heard Beca's godfather say.

And she couldn't be more pleased.

Now if only she could get both Beca and Chloe to wise up on their own feelings.


	13. Operation: Beca and Chloe

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 13 featuring Beca and Chloe's first date! We're two chapters away to finishing the fic. Thanks for bearing patience with my hiatus, work had me too busy for anything else, but I do hope to finish this fic in a few days.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

She was an idiot.

An idiot who had no right to be jealous or act in the totally uncalled for irritated way that she did earlier.

Chloe was breathing hard, the cold splash of the puddle she had stepped on totally muddying up her legs but at that point it didn't really matter. She was already soaked in the sudden torrential downpour brought upon by the spring thunderstorm that took them by surprise.

It was day three of her idyllic picture perfect spring at the pension with Beca. Most of the past days were spent in quiet moments. Chloe was happy to say that they only had to get the rest of the host club out of trouble twice and save them from the wrath of an exasperated Aubrey who felt like she was babysitting hyperactive kindergartners once. Chloe considered it to be a record win. But then day three came and in came Theodore.

Or as Beca would like to call him, Theo.

Or as Beca's godfather would like to point out, the kind of charming guy who was Beca's classmate in middle school and who had dreamed of going to the same high school as she was.

Also the same guy who subtly confessed his feelings to her, apparently, but Beca was too thick and naïve to have realized this until that afternoon that he came to the pension.

Theo was working over spring break too, he was helping out in his uncle's little fruit and vegetable market store in town and he was assigned to make a delivery of fresh supplies to the pension's kitchen when to his luck, and much to Chloe's annoyance, he stumbled upon the visiting Beca.

And they ended up chatting, sipping on iced tea, Beca being totally mortified when Theo pointed out about his rejected confession, the host club warming up to him quickly, except for Jesse who pulled Aubrey away for a good amount of time looking a bit upset, leaving Chloe to chew on the straw of her empty glass unbelievably upset.

It wasn't that Theo was a total jerk or bad guy, no, he was actually nice, and Chloe would have liked him too, she knew that for sure, if he didn't take up her precious time with Beca.

If he didn't have feelings for her, or might possibly still have.

It was gnawing at Chloe for that entire day. She's been there before. She wasn't allowed to be jealous, she wasn't allowed to feel this way. She knew, it's been there for a while and Chloe's been actively trying to ignore it because Beca simply cannot be more than just her best friend. If it were the case then things would undoubtedly just end up badly.

But why else would she be so bothered by Theo's presence? Why else would she be acting like Beca did something wrong by talking to an old friend?

Day three passed quickly by with Aubrey and Jesse coming up with a plan to spend their last day by going to a trip around the nearby town as a group. Theo had been long gone when they brought it up but it still didn't help ease up Chloe's sour mood.

Neither did the fact that everyone else ended up bailing out on her and Beca that morning claiming some sort of illness or something that they all just happened to have developed overnight.

The rest of the day hadn't been so bad. They had a nice lovely walk that morning from the pension going to the town, slowly falling back to usual patterns and familiar conversations with each other. Chloe could swear there was a time or two that she could feel like she and Beca were being followed but whenever she tried to look around, she saw no one.

Beca, for her part, seemed to be apologetic and confused, definitely feeling the shift in Chloe's attitude from the other day. Chloe immediately felt guilty about it, relaxing soon after and enjoying the day with Beca alone. They went out to grab some ice cream after a nice lunch at a little café off of the main street before they walked into a souvenir stall, a record store, and an antique shop, basically spending the rest of their afternoon buying some treats for the rest of the supposedly sick host club members and treating themselves to matching keychains.

Toward the end of that afternoon, Beca started acting jittery. The breeze was noticeably cooler and skies turning gloomier by the minute. Beca suggested they go back to the pension when they ran into Theo yet again, making his last round of deliveries that day. Since the pension was a good distance away, he offered to drive them back. Beca had quickly jumped at the offer making Chloe slightly feel jealous yet again.

She hated it, she hated the feeling taking over her. She hated how Beca easily said yes, how she had easily let Theo help them out. Beca, the girl who won't let anyone do anything for her, who would get herself into trouble to help others without thinking of consequences, the same girl who would prefer to do things by herself, had easily said yes.

Chloe couldn't help the sharp pang of pain in her chest. She had gotten so used to being the one Beca clung to, at the very least at Barden, the person she had always sought out to talk to or spend time with. She had gotten spoiled with Beca only opening up to her that she didn't like it at all.

And for that brief flash of a moment, she had let the jealousy set in and take her over.

She had let the feeling consume her.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I might just take a cab or something." Chloe had said, a silent edge to her tone. Beca quickly picked up on it and tried to stop her from leaving but she had quickly brushed it off.

"Just go spend time with Theo already." Chloe answered back rather irritated by the notion before storming off.

She got a cab once she was a few blocks away and found herself at the pension in record time, the Bellas surprised on her early solo return.

"We thought you'd spend a longer time in town Chlo." Stacie had commented as she stormed inside and proceeded to head up to her room.

Chloe had stopped on her tracks annoyed and curious at the same time. She wasn't expecting the Bellas to be at the pension that afternoon, what with everyone else staying at their respective vacation homes. Chloe didn't really have any reply at the ready and she was only further disarmed by Amy's follow up question about where Beca was.

Mostly because she was expecting her to be back with Theo at that point.

"Ah, did you decide to head back because of the weather?" Emily had then asked and it was only then that Chloe realized the rumbling outside as a soft rhythmic pitter patter of rain settled in and started to grow stronger by the minute.

Yup, she was a massive idiot.

She made a pit stop to grab Beca's headphones in case it was needed, trying to call Beca who wouldn't answer. She even tried to call the store where Theo was only to find out that Beca had left after Chloe did, and that Theo, who answered the phone, most definitely did not drive her home.

"She rushed back to apologize but decided to run after you." he had said before Chloe hung up.

Chloe had decided to leave at that point to look for Beca, rushing out to meet the cool drizzle and running as fast as she could like an even bigger idiot back to town, leaving the confused Bellas without a word and completely forgetting to grab any of the dozen or so umbrellas lying around.

But that didn't matter then.

All that mattered was she find Beca.

The guilt of letting her jealousy get the best of her and blind her to why Beca was so eager to accept Theo's offer most definitely building up.

She had let her down, and this was Chloe's way of trying to find a way to make it up to her.

After all she promised Beca that she would never be alone again.

* * *

"You okay, Swanson?" Aubrey asked, taking a sit by window sill with him.

"What do you think happened?" Jesse asked rather concerned. Operation get Beca and Chloe to unwittingly go on a date and recognize their feelings for each other was, after all, his idea.

Jesse wasn't blind, he could see it. He started seeing it a few months back, since Halloween actually, that the tow looked at each other differently. That they meant to each other in a different but special way.

And while it sucked, while it did hurt, he wanted to support them. They were his friends and he wanted them to be happy.

Jesse used to think he was the prince character, but he could see it now, that in this story, the prince had to give way to the princess. He wasn't blind to see that Chloe was jealous, and truth be told, he couldn't understand why Chloe was holding herself back. She was typically the straightforward honest girl about her feelings, and she clearly liked Beca. If anything, Jesse figured, Beca would be the one stunted in her feelings but it would seem that she was slowly processing things and figuring it out.

Jesse could see that even the whole misunderstanding and jealousy with Theo was quickly being whisked away as the two walked to town that morning, that's why he felt like the sneaking around and intrusion they were doing wasn't exactly the best idea and he convinced the rest to go back to the pension.

So what could have gone so wrong?

And what could have gotten Chloe so worried about Beca?

Jesse took a deep breath, "Relax, Jesse, I think they'll figure it out." Aubrey then said, placing a hand on his shoulder, turning to give him an understanding look.

Jesse simply nodded back, appreciative of Aubrey's own little ways of acknowledging his own attempts at stepping aside without the need of pressing for questions about it.

It was hard, something Jesse didn't ever think he would need to do with all his notions of love.

It was harder trying to step aside and doing something to help the two people who clearly had feelings for each other mess it up because of whatever stupid reason.

But he supposed, things happen for a reason. He was just thankful of the silence he had with Aubrey despite the ruckus that their friends were making in trying to do their own thing to help find Beca. He was also thankful, he supposed, that Luke shared the same common sense that Aubrey had in times like this.

And so that's how the two waited for the return of their two stubborn lovelorn and mutually pining friends.

* * *

"Of… all… the… places…" Beca heard in between sharp intakes of breath. She looked up briefly before another flash of lighting filled the sky and the thunder continued its endless rambling. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? You're nowhere around town. I was starting to panic when one of the last people I asked said they saw you heading here." Chloe slumped down the dusty floor, sitting next to Beca and pulling the cloth that covered the altar and placing it around Beca who was too busy failing at covering her ears form the sound of thunder.

Chloe felt for her own phone, connected the headphones, started her favorite playlist and quickly placed it over Beca's ears before pulling her close. Beca shivered upon contact with the incredibly cold and soaking wet Chloe, the white sheet around her barely doing anything too keep her protected from Chloe's damp and icy clothes, but she didn't mind it much.

Chloe was there. She had kept her promise. She wasn't alone.

The chapel was old, quite run down. It hasn't been used for years and Beca was rather surprised she managed to find herself inside to seek shelter with the rain started pouring down hard on her way back to the pension. It was somewhere on the way and a little off to the side of the street that people sometimes missed it. Beca thought she'd have to survive this storm alone again, and she was sure she'd been for a good long hour already, at the very least it felt like it. But every time the rain would stop and Beca thought it might be safe to head out soon, it starts raining again.

And the thunder never stopped its grumbling.

"Idiot, you should have said. Everyone's worried about you right now, though I guess it was partially my fault. I didn't realize..." Chloe then said. "I'm sorry."

Beca simply shook her head and snuggled closer not minding the cold, if anything she wanted to make it her mission to keep Chloe warm to show her thanks.

She could tell Chloe had been upset about something, and Beca couldn't help but wonder if it was Theo that made her irritated. She didn't really want to deal with the questions regarding that now, however, believing it was a can of worms she could simply avoid opening until the day that she could no longer do so.

For now Beca reveled at the thought that Chloe cared about her.

That she had been upset but came back to find her.

She couldn't help but wow since she met the host club, since she met Chloe she had never been alone again…

And for that matter, since she met Chloe, Beca knew she felt warm. That she was and safe in Chloe's hands.

She felt bad for failing to articulate her concerns properly, but she never really thought she would have something like this before, people to depend on like Chloe. She had gotten so used to figuring things out and solving problems on her own, to being alone that she never thought would be possible to want someone else, to need them… and the feeling it bought…

…that particular feeling…

 _It feels nice,_ Beca thought.

 _So maybe… maybe it's not so bad…_

 _…_ _to feel this way for Chloe…_


	14. The Dissolution

**A/N: Ahhhh, I managed to update within a week or so! I'll do my best to get the last chapter up by the end of the week. Again, apologies on the lack of updates lately. And then, for the folks also reading my Supergirl fics, I'll be focusing on that one for a week or two before anything else. If I can, I'd write stories all day long, but alas…**

 **But for now, this is chapter 14 featuring some revelations, realizations, the Barden school fair, James Arthur's 'Can I Be Him?' and the dissolution of the host club?! Also, Tom finally makes his appearance, you're gonna hate him.**

 **And he's not the only one you'll hate...**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

The last few months were both a blur and a slowly dawning realization for Beca.

She and Chloe eventually made their way back to the pension after that stormy afternoon. Chloe ended up catching a cold but nothing worse. She even eventually warmed up to Theo, sort of. She was still a bit aloof but at least she wasn't giving him chilly death glares any longer.

And if there was anything she loved more than everyone getting along and making her spring break less tense, it was Chloe's playing… and singing… and just making music in general. She didn't even know Chloe could play the piano, but once she started playing requests from guests and singing the songs along, it had hit Beca that whatever it was she was burying would always resurface with a vengeance, her feelings becoming stronger than ever before.

But spring break came and went and soon they were back at it with their usual shenanigans at the host club.

Including the end of the school year activities fair.

Beca was standing on the grand stairwell of one of the school ballrooms with the rest of the hosts. They were all dressed in black button down shirts with white vests and a red ribbon tie. The designs were more edgy than formal, and were provided by Amy's mother. It most definitely made them all look rather chic.

All clubs had activities set-up for the five days of the fair. How everyone managed to plan for their distinct club events were beyond Beca, after all, the weekend before the start of the fair was all the students had to bounce back from the storm that was their finals.

But Beca supposed that this was Barden after all so she shouldn't be surprised. Aubrey and Luke seemed to have been busy the weeks after their vacation at Wilmington talking about finances and reservations of some sort. Amy had been excitedly talking about fresh designs, Jesse was bugging Donald and Lilly to make sure that plans were set.

And Beca was just asked to show up.

The days slipped by without her noticing it much, but Beca did have a lot in her mind. No, she most definitely did not ask what the fuss was all about, but she figured it was just another misadventure with the host club. Perhaps that was her first mistake then.

Especially when Chloe asked her if the host club could use some of her own mixes as party music for the host club's event, a two-day tea party with their guests. Somehow, they also secured hosting the dance party on the night of the end of the fair.

And how could Beca say no to her? Brilliant move on Aubrey's part, as she undoubtedly convinced Chloe to try and ask. The past few months, Beca's been having a hard time to say no to anything Chloe said.

Or ask of her.

For that matter, Beca's come to realize that she couldn't exactly get Chloe out of her mind.

More and more and more each day, the swaying movement that was the beating of her heart kept becoming a tell-tale sign that she could no longer ignore. Even so, Beca believed it to be the best to be still her heart.

She may know what it was, she may have been becoming more and more away. However, Beca knew for sure that nothing could come out of it. How could there be? Chloe was like the fairy tale princess, the daughter of a powerful and wealthy family, and Beca was a transitory chapter.

Although Beca was sure Chloe would be more than just that to her. If she were to write a story depicting her life, it most definitely felt like it revolved around Chloe and even after they part, it still will be.

One year had already gone by, and Beca was already convinced, no matter how insane the host club get, no matter how colorful life at Barden will become, she would make the most out of the coming year. It would be Chloe's last after all.

That's why she was going to make every minute count.

Starting from the rather stupid and extravagant party.

It was day four of the school fair and day one of their club festivities. Beca would ask Aubrey why they only opted for two days but standing in the middle of hall made her realize just how much of their club resources they were probably spending.

The day was going on smoothly for the most part. Every single one of their guests were dressed to the nines. Beca found herself busier than ever, pretty much everyone was, with people form the middle school and some external guests showing up. Even some of the student's parents were there. Luke's father was chatting with Aubrey's own set of parents, both equally proud of the success their children's work had turned out. Jesse was nervously talking to the chairman of the board of directors of the academy. In the meantime, Amy was proudly showing off her mother to some of the guests as the brains behind most of the host club's outfits.

Stacie was enjoying herself, sipping on her tea on a nearby table with Aubrey. Luke himself was playing the charming prince part to a tee. Both Lilly and Donald were busy the other guests too while Emily, as usual, was stuffing her face with her fifteenth cake – no, not fifteenth slice, but fifteenth whole cake – and Beca was doing her best to focus on entertaining her guests and not scanning the room for where Chloe could be.

Beca smiled to herself once her eyes landed on the familiar redhead beauty who seemed to have taken note of her as well.

It always felt like a moment of clarity when it happens, when their eyes lock into each other's and Beca could feel the wash of relief take over her. She's been lost and she's been found, and always, always, she thinks _finally I found you._ And without fail her heart would whisper the reasons why, and Beca finds herself accepting it more and more only to banish the hopeful thoughts away.

If only to protect her fragile heart.

She contented herself with stolen glances and meaningful smiles and the comforting thought that Chloe, no matter how exactly she felt for, at the very least cared for her. Somehow that was enough.

And it was enough too, to see her from afar.

Just to know her in her life and call her a friend…

…even when her heart was yearning for more.

The first hour of their grand party moved by rather quickly, and slowly Beca was making her way through guests who requested her and a ridiculous demonstration of how to drink instant coffee – _damn rich people –_ when she started noticing one of their outsider visitor watching over her, fancy pair of golden binoculars in his hand, the like that one would use in a theater or when watching an opera.

Beca looked at him curiously, dark hair, brown eyes, and a very smug smile on his face before he turned away and watched the guests using his binoculars. His eyes seemed to have landed on Chloe after that and Beca didn't quite know how to feel. There was a boiling kind of anger that for some reason a well-dressed young man was watching her with great interest from out far as if he was appraising a piece of jewelry.

But before she could do anything about it, Beca found herself getting whisked away by a nervous Jesse together with Aubrey. "There's someone who would like to meet you, Beca." Aubrey had noted.

"Beca, this is my father…" Jesse then said, introducing the chairman of the board of directors at Barden.

"Y-your father?" Beca then asked in surprise and confusion. Jesse's last name doesn't seem to match his.

"I thought I told you to address me as chairman when we're at school my boy?" he asked rather cheekily, making Jesse a bit more nervous. Aubrey soon ushered the bumbling Jesse away as the chairman laughed, finding his reaction to the whole thing amusing.

"You would forgive my son, I hope. He gets too outlandish and informal sometimes, but you would know, you're in his club. Ms. Mitchell, right?"

"Yes sir." Beca then found herself replying. "Sorry, I'm still trying to process things."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Jesse after all has taken his mother's last name." he then replied not seemingly bothered by the truth of it. Beca felt like it was not her place to pry, understanding that the family dynamics might not seem to be what people see on the outside. "I'm not planning to take much if your time, I just wanted to meet our prized honor student. That and to thank you for entertaining my son's delusions of grandeur with his ideas sometimes. He can be a handful, but everything comes from a good place. More than that, he seems to be more cheerful lately. He is quite fond of you."

"Oh." Beca replied, completely taken of guard. "I'm pretty sure he's quite fond of all of us sir. And really, I should be thanking you. I'm here because of the scholarship that you've given me."

The chairman smiled and simply nodded. "While I do agree that he's fond of all of you, Beca Mitchell, you seem to have given him something to strive for and for that, I'll always be thankful." he had said, before excusing himself.

Slowly, guest by guest, step by step, Beca tried to make her way to Chloe after that. However, people simply kept popping up. More guests, more family members from the host club members who wanted to meet Beca, the annoying guys still eying Chloe distracting her more and more…

Until Beca thought she was finally free to get to Chloe.

Except, the doors opened and entered an old woman with quite the entourage of assistants and guards.

"I hate that woman." Emily had then murmured next to her piquing Beca's interests.

Emily hating someone was, after all, an impossibility that Beca was certain of.

Apparently, the frail old woman was the exception to the rule.

"Grandmother." Chloe spoke up in surprise as all eyes were turned to the elegant old woman who was approaching the redhead.

"This is the kind of activity I find you indulging in during your spare time?" she then asked coldly. Chloe looked like she was formulating an answer when her grandmother took a deep breath and proceeded to walk past her, acknowledging the chairman, Aubrey's own parents, chastising the whole event with every step that she took. Chloe was close behind looking a little apologetic with every word that escaped her lips. "I suppose I should take comfort in knowing you are not actually involved in something as worthless as this. The board has definitely been losing its touch if something as ridiculous as a host club is allowed to exist as an actual after school activity."

With each passing second accompanied by her vocal sentiments, Beca could totally understand why Emily hated the woman.

She finally stopped right before the young man Beca saw earlier. "Instead of wasting your time in frivolities such as being a guest of something as mundane as a host club, why don't you escort this fine gentleman around your campus for the last two days of the school fair? I should hope you remember Tom."

"Yes grandmother." Chloe replied and Beca wasn't sure which question she was answering exactly.

"Good." her grandmother then said. "It would be unwise to forget who your fiancé is."

 _Her… fiancé…?_

 _What?!_

Chloe winced looking uncertain at why her grandmother was letting this information known publicly at that moment. It would seem to be a secret as most of the other hosts looked surprised, most meaning that Luke and Aubrey seemed to have known as well.

Chatter filled the air and the old woman smiled. "Oh right, I do suppose it is time. With the Tonnerre family expanding their business in town, its perfect timing to announce your engagement. I year would be sufficient time to prepare for a wedding after your graduation the following year." she noted. "And it would be wise to spend the time more with the person you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

Chloe looked torn about the entire thing. Her grandmother seemed to be officially unofficially announcing something she herself had known was coming. She took a brief moment to compose herself before simply nodding. Tom had offered his hand to Chloe which she accepted. "Shall we?" Tom had asked.

Chloe simply nodded once more and Beca had to watch the pair walk out the hall, leaving her shaken.

The ashes of her broken heart drifting into the wind as the thought had hit her.

Everything that mattered to her was slipping away.

* * *

Chloe was enraged but she kept her emotions checked.

Yes she knows Tom.

Yes they were promised two years ago.

Yes she knew the conditions of the engagement.

She would marry Tom after high school and move to France with him for college and after she graduates she would slowly take over her father's responsibilities over their group of companies.

That was the deal that her grandmother had imposed two years ago when the deal was made and the decision that Chloe would be the heir to their family fortune. His father had always been sickly and his wealth was waning, her mother was never someone her grandmother but her father insisted to marry before taking over the company from his own father who had died. Clearly her grandmother never forgave him for not marrying the woman she had chosen for him and since most of their family's assets were still under her name, gave the condition that she chooses the supposed heir's fiancée. That is, technically speaking, her older brother…

…but the matters of the heart when it came to her family always seemed to be a complicated mess…

"You seem upset." Tom had noted as they walked through the halls of Barden Academy's many school buildings. Chloe was fulfilling her promise of showing him around.

Chloe huffed. Upset was the understatement of the century.

Her grandmother just had to do it. She just had to broadcast the whole thing to the people in the room. Granted she knew that the Tonnerre family was buying stocks in a lot major corporations right now and her grandmother was undoubtedly trotting out her power, something she should have expected, but still…

…she didn't have to… not in front of Beca at least…

Chloe's been dying on the inside because of it.

She knew, oh she knew the tragedy of what she felt for Beca but she couldn't. Lessons of the past had taught her what would happen, and they had no other choice. Her family's future was now in her hands, she carried the weight of that responsibility.

The responsibility that she was now stuck with.

Tom went on and on about himself, about his family's recent business dealings, all things that Chloe couldn't care about. At the moment she was too preoccupied about the fact that she's been building her courage up to share this tidbit of info with Beca… it was, after all, a delicate matter that only Aubrey knew. And Luke, but that's because he was her grandmother's first choice and Luke adamantly refused out of principle that they really were just friends.

"Ah, there you are my dear." Chloe then heard her grandmother say, having caught up with him and Tom.

"Yes grandmother, what can I do for you?" she asked, keeping a neutral façade while Tom seemed to have a good understanding of what was about to come.

"If you wouldn't mind me stealing my granddaughter for a few minutes, Mr. Tonnerre." her grandmother then replied and he simply stepped aside and gently nodded with the manners expected of such a princely character.

Chloe felt her grandmother's arm loop around hers as they walked on ahead, stepping outside of the building and heading into the quadrangle in the middle of all of the four main high school buildings. "Smile my dear, you are now formally engaged. Of course, we'll still go through a more proper announcement this summer when we head to France but just because that part is delayed does not change anything. You look like you're attending a funeral."

"Sorry, grandmother." she simply replied.

"Is it because of that Swanson boy and his host club? That's not a place for you to visit. At least not a proper place for a girl of your stature."

"Grandmother, it provides us a place to network for the future when everyone in the room are the respective leaders of their own companies."

"It's a club that trots out its members like prized ponies up for auction, must I be more brutal and clear with my descriptions? Really, they are only one step away from fully becoming like people who sell their time if not their souls. It's already a place to flirt with boys unworthy of you." her grandmother noted. "And I sure hope you aren't thinking of following your brother's footsteps."

Chloe froze upon hearing her grandmother acknowledge what had happened, even if it was just in passing.

"I know how much you care about him Chloe, which is why no matter how much he disgraced us I decided to do this."

"Do what exactly, grandmother?" Chloe asked her as nice as she could. She found it rather difficult to hide the edge in her tone but nevertheless she did her best. She hated every second of this, of her heart being promised to someone else, especially when she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it belonged to one Beca Mitchell no matter how hard she tried to hide that fact.

"Oh Chloe, you should understand by now. We live a different life than commoners like that honor student the host club is trotting out as a boy."

"That honor student has a name." she replied with a bite in her tone.

Her grandmother tutted. "I know. You seem to be her most popular guest."

"H-how…" Chloe found herself saying, her heartbeat racing faster by the minute.

Her grandmother knew. _She knew._

Were her feelings that much transparent from the start? Was grandmother worried that Chloe would want to back down that she would go to the trouble of getting information supposedly classified and only in Aubrey's hands? She knew Aubrey would never betray her so that meant she hired someone and…

… _just how much did she know?_

"It would be a shame if her tuition gets pulled. She is smart, I'll give you that. But I do still hold some power with the board, and with the Tonnerre family recently acquiring stock in Posen's family I'm sure…"

"You would do something like that simply because I'm fond of her?" she asked, not letting her grandmother finish her sentence as she stopped on her tracks completely and pulled her arm away from her grandmother.

"Whims don't come cheaply, Chloe. There is always a price to pay. And we both know how concerning your fondness is, especially to our family." her grandmother then said. "That said, that degenerate young man you call your brother – "

"He's your grandson as I am your granddaughter! I still can't believe mom and dad let you - " she cut in again, but her grandmother didn't let her finish.

"My grandson is dead to me." her grandmother then replied coolly. "I know where he is Chloe." she then said.

Chloe studied her grandmother for a minute or two. The confident look in her eyes told her the truth she hated to admit, her grandmother had won. She held two trump cards, not just one, to secure her interests.

To ensure she won't back out now, no matter how temping it was to follow her heart.

"Do you understand what I mean Chloe?" her grandmother pressed on.

"I understand completely." she replied.

"Then go back to the company of your fiancé and this time look happy. I'm not giving you a death sentence, I'm securing the future of our family." she then said.

And though it was true, it was no death sentence, Chloe couldn't help but think it was a fate much worse than that.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Beca came to, the initial shock of the sort of unofficially official announcement of Chloe's engagement was too much for the munchkin that she fainted.

And really, Aubrey couldn't blame her.

The host club was once again gathered in their music room in their humble music room, the party long declared over for the day. Jesse was enraged with what had happened but was more was the news that came not even an hour after that it would seem that Chloe's grandmother was pulling weight and playing dirty tricks, and by extension backdoor dealings to do so, to ensure that the end of the host club was a certainty.

And now the host club was facing the news of its dissolution, with many of the board members clamoring for it despite completely being charmed by their whole initial set-up.

Needless to say, when Beca woke up, everyone was in various states of anger and shock, the entire club was in disarray.

Aubrey let Luke quickly fill Beca in, the poor soul still struggling to accept any of the news they received that day. "We are allowed one more day though. The host club will face dissolution after the fair." Luke concluded.

"And technically speaking, it's still under debate. Jesse's dad and Aubrey's parents won't stand for it and they're both on the board." Amy then interjected.

"No, that old woman has many tricks under her sleeves. It's a certainty." Emily then said, which was true. Her father did just alert her of the Tonnerre's recent business activities, which of course had sent Aubrey's mind into straight out trying to out maneuver her enemies.

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" Donald then exclaimed.

Jesse sighed. "Never mind the host club, we can still hold parties unofficially outside of school. What matters right now is our favorite guest and our beloved host. We can't let Chloe just be engaged to that Tom guy!"

"Yeah, not when Chloe…" Amy then said before pausing looking at Beca uncertainly.

"That's Chloe's choice. If she loves him…" Beca then replied.

"She doesn't." Aubrey then said matter-of-factly causing Beca to look at her curiously. "Oh, come on?! Don't tell me it's not plain as day obvious to you? I thought, if anything, how you've been acting around her the past few months meant you were starting to realize what's happening between you two. We can't really have the whole slow burn aspect of an epic love story here."

"Aubrey's right, we don't have much time. If you're making a move, you need to do it now Beca." Jesse then said, leaving Beca a little speechless.

"I… I can't… Chloe…"

"Again, doesn't love the Tonnerre boy." Aubrey impatiently replied. "I really need that smart brain of yours to follow me quickly here Mitchell. I hate to put you on the spot but it's kind of an all or nothing situation. It's either you do or you don't."

"I most definitely do." Beca then said, sensing the urgency in Aubrey's tone. She still look torn, however.

"Careful Shawshank, that sounds like the end of a wedding vow." Amy then noted with a teasing tone.

"No time for that." Lilly then whispered to Amy as she gave her a sharp nudge.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Beca, understand why Chloe's doing this."

"Because of her grandmother disinheriting her or something?"

"Because her grandmother had her brother disowned for being gay and wanting to marry the man he fell in love with." Luke answered for Aubrey.

"She's the heir to everything her family owns now and with father's frail health, Chloe knows the possibility that one day, her taking over, might be sooner than later." Emily then noted.

"But her parents don't exactly agree with this, Chloe's grandmother just made her feel guilty about everything and technically emotionally blackmailed her into saying yes." Aubrey then huffed.

Beca focused her eyes on the floor, she looked like she was trying to process everything.

"Look, we're disbanding whether we want to or not anyways, so I say we do something to stick it to that old woman." Donald then said after the room was filled with silence.

"Oh, you can count us all in." Stacie then said from the side of the room where she was hanging out with some of the people they've helped out this year, namely, Cynthia Rose and Denise, Bumper, Justin, and Unicycle, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and the weird president of the black magic club, Benji.

"How long have you been there?" Amy then asked, genuinely curious to know. Everyone else seemed to have shared the sentiment.

"We've been here the entire time." Stacie then noted. "I figured we'd need a cavalry one way or another for some last minute rescue or something. Particularly so that Beca can be with Chloe and we can stop our beloved redhead from marrying the wrong person and in such a young age. That's a literal definition of a lifetime of regrets ahead of her."

"You don't understand Stacie… I can't put Chloe in a sim- " Beca tried to argue, sounding a bit guilty.

"Oh, we totally know you're a girl, Beca." Stacie then said rather nonchalantly as she procured a nail file and started filing her nails.

"What?!" Beca and Jesse chorused. Beca impressed while Jesse was so shell-shocked that he fainted.

"You guys knew?" Donald asked equally confused.

"Well, I am the host club manager." Stacie announced.

"Yeah, we already know you know, we told you." Amy butted in.

"We are in the same class, a lot of opportunities to notice." Jessica and Ashley chorused.

"I figured out with the whole plot you had with me and Denise." Cynthia Rose noted.

"And the many times we were her guests." Flo then said.

"It's just too hard not to notice the little details adding up in the end." Denise added.

"It was just too confusing at the start." Unicycle then said.

"And Beca was just too pretty…" Justin trailed off.

"Ah… I honestly didn't know until now. This is a big scoop!" Bumper said with a glint in his eyes but as soon as Amy looked at him disapprovingly he cowered back. "A-and of course the newspaper club will honor this secret."

Aubrey simply shrugged. "Don't worry, I've had NDA's prepared from the start in case this would happen…"

"Again, I don't really care about the secret being out." Beca interjected. "But do we really need a cavalry?"

"Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca." Amy tutted as she walked over the natural host and placed a hand around her shoulders. "We're up against the big leagues here."

"Which means we have to be prepared." Luke added thoughtfully before looking at Aubrey. Aubrey simply nodded, the two needed to make sure they were indeed ready.

"But whatever step we take next, it still depends on you, Mitchell." Aubrey said, turning to look at Beca. "Look, I'm not asking you to propose, or declare your undying love or whatever. But if you don't want Chloe to go, if you don't want her to leave, if you do have feelings for her and are ready to fight for even the slim chance that we win, then we have to do everything in our power to make her stay. More than anything, if you care about someone, I'm a believer that you should let them know."

Beca silently nodded and started pacing. The host club did their best to offer her the silence she needed to think. When she stopped, she turned around with determination in her eyes. "Alright, if you're all up to it, then I do have a plan. Something we can pass off as a planned host club thing from the start anyways."

"You heard her ladies and gents. We're going all in on this!" Jesse then said, sprining to his feet after a few moments of unconsciousness.

"Don't you recover quick?" Amy commented.

"For that matter, the boss actually recovered from something that shocked him." Donald seconded.

"Alright, enough!" Aubrey said, calling everyone's attention. "You heard the host king, Mitchell, we're all in. So tell us about this plan of yours, and please, don't disappoint." she added with a look of pride.

To be honest, she was starting to think that they would never reach the point where either Beca or Chloe figured their heart out and actually listen to it.

* * *

Beca wasn't sure if this inane idea would work, but, as Aubrey argued, there really wasn't much to lose.

A life without Chloe, the dissolution of the host club, if this was all a certainty then really, only a fool wouldn't risk it all for the slim chance that they might succeed.

She doesn't really know what to do, she's never felt this way before. She only knew that she didn't want to reach the inevitable end of her story with Chloe without trying. The worst that can happen is that she fails.

The best, well, even with all of its uncertainties, the best that could happen is that she gets to acknowledge her feelings and that Chloe returns her affections. Judging by Aubrey's frustrations, she's guessing that might be the case.

But what is true doesn't always happen in reality. Yes, there are people who decide to summon up all the courage they have and be brave, but sometimes there are people who choose otherwise.

Really, all that Beca could do was try.

The white morning suit paired with the black vests made them all look regal, the pink button down and the red ties matched perfectly too. The whole thing was extravagant but Beca knew that the outfit the host club planned for the closing festivities was beyond that. It did help set the mood, so to speak.

The host club members all rallied, not wanting to give up this unexpected fight that had completely blindsided them. Jesse even managed to convince Bumper and the newspaper club, their classmates, including Jessica and Ashley, and Beca's regulars in the form of Flo and Denise with her fiancé Cynthia Rose.

Yeah, they were really going all out.

With Stacie helping Aubrey whip them all into shape overnight.

The ballroom where they held their two day party was even more beautiful for the second day. The lights were turned down low, the party guests awaiting some big reveal from the host club whose members were gathered on some grand stairway where they made their entrance the other day too. Opposite the stairwell were the double doors where the guests entered. It was hard to believe that a school could have such facilities, but if her year at Barden taught Beca anything, it was to expect the unexpected.

In a way it was like a grand party being thrown by the host club, a grand farewell as they await the almost official announcement of their dissolution.

And they were most definitely pulling at all the stops.

Justin of the newspaper club took control of the lights and the technical details, the entire ballroom was their stage. Cynthia Rose, Denise, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley mixed in with the crowd as they started to filter in. Beca's eyes scanned the dimly lit room to scan for Chloe, her heart beating rapidly with each passing moment.

She felt stupid and silly to have waited this long. To bury her feelings only to find herself confronting them in such a situation as they were in.

But it was better late than never, she supposed.

And just as her eyes finally landed on the beautiful redhead in the beautiful white dress she knew it was time.

The not so subtle nudge from Amy to her right and humming from their friends in the crowd also helped to point it out.

 _You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken_

Beca started singing, slowly but surely, almost fumbling the first few words of the lyrics. Justin turned on the lights from the smaller chandeliers lining the room one by one as Chloe stepped inside, her eyes landing on Beca.

 _Now you're all I want  
And I knew it from the very first moment  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

The host club provided the back-up, different voices mixing to form different hymns until they hit the chorus where their own sound harmonized with Beca's. Beca took a tentative step forward and down the steps as Chloe stopped and stood still in the middle of the room, her eyes looking at Beca in that special way she always did, conveying thoughts too complicated for words to express.

And Beca was scared, she wasn't sure about what this meant.

Just that she wants to be the one with Chloe.

 _I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you  
If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_

Everyone in the room is taken by the song. Form somewhere around them, Beca could hear the excited chatter, the clamoring over the natural host and the princess that won a kiss not so long ago, about two friends getting closer, shooting so-called 'hearteyes' at each other that Beca never even noticed – because how can you notice anything else when you're looking into Chloe Beale's eyes? – and the inevitability that they would fall for each other that apparently everyone and their grandmother – not Chloe's though – figured out in an instant.

 _Can I be the one  
Can I be the one_

The host club's voices harmonized once again, sending that rushing feeling down the spine as soon as everyone heard them. It was a total eargasm for sure, something that Beca was proud of. It gave her the boost in confidence to rush down the last few steps of the stairwell.

 _Can I be the one  
Oh, can I, can I be him?_

The crowd parted like an ocean split neatly in half until Chloe was all that was left in the middle.

There was no second guessing now. She took each step with as much confidence as she could muster, every word escaping her lips in a song carrying nothing but the truth to those who listened.

 _Won't you sing it again?  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
Oh, sing it again, yeah  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?_

There was a brief pause and Beca took a deep breath, as she walked closer and closer towards Chloe, continuing to sing, the host club never faltering.

As soon as they were within close range, the grand chandelier hanging above the middle of the ballroom turned on, fully illuminating their surroundings. It felt cheesy, like all that was left was to have flower petals blowing in the air as they rushed towards each other or for roses to magically grow around them to give off some kind of fairy tale vibe – all ideas that Jesse proposed after hearing Beca's initial plan and tried to actually materialize was thankfully vetoed by a scary looking Aubrey late last night.

But cheesy or not, Beca knew it was what she felt.

So she figured, it must have just been the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach as she sang that made her feel this way. Her nerves mixed with excitement.

Because the waiting would be over soon.

And the song would come to an end

 _I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there, will you be there?_

Soon Beca would have to face the music regarding their last ditch effort, her last minute confession.

 _Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?_

* * *

Chloe could feel her heart breaking, tearing apart at the seams. She never felt the chains that bind her be as tight then as it was before. She could feel the fluttering from deep inside her, trying to break free, urging her to take one step after another towards Beca.

Message received, and her heart should be bursting at the seams with joy.

But she can't.

 _I can't._

There were too much at stake for a lot of people, for Beca especially.

So Chloe took a deep breath, as the last notes of the song echoed on. From somewhere in the crowd, she could feel her grandmother's eyes on her. She had simply come to bid farewell to her friends, that was it, because Tom had insisted she move to France immediately so that they may begin getting to know each other and finish her studies there.

Now, well, now Chloe knew that the she had to break Beca's heart too.

And with all her strength, Chloe slowly moved the opposite direction, taking two steps back at a time as she slipped out of the room and ran.

Just as the tears were threatening to fall, she ran away, leaving a crowd of confused people and a Beca behind.

It was the only way she could ever get herself to move, after all. Because Chloe knew, if she indulged her heart for even the briefest of moments with Beca, she would never leave.

And for Beca's sake, she had to go.

So she willed herself to do so despite being the hardest thing she ever had to do.

* * *

 **A/N Pt 2: Up next, last minute rescues, daring daylight escapes, private police forces (?!), and the fitting end to this odd and quirky Bechloe AU ;)**

 **PS: 'Tonnerre' is French for thunder, apparently, the source of Beca's fears**


	15. This is Our Barden Fair!

**A/N: Ahhhh! Guys! We made it! I'm so sorry it took so long, but look, we made it!**

 **Here is the thrilling conclusion to this out of nowhere idea of a fic I have with the Bellas featuring the host club not taking any crap, Aubrey and Luke pulling one heck of a shadow move, Jesse being a bro, and a chase scene involving a convertible and a carriage…**

 **…that is the most random string of phrases I've ever put together in my life… hope it got you guys excited though!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca felt cold.

But then again she wasn't expecting much of it. Form what she heard from her friends the night before, Chloe's grandmother was a force to be reckoned with.

And Beca would be heartbroken, even more so than she was then, had she not seen the pain in Chloe's eyes.

That's why she decided not to run after her, not at the given moment at least. She figured that Chloe would need some time to think.

Even though Beca knew the decision she made was clear.

A decision made by her head and not her heart.

Amy was quick to save the day, getting everyone to cheer for their brief stint and acknowledging Beca's musical genius. Jesse was swift to follow, claiming it was a treat they intended to give to their audience and if they did enjoy the performance then they could expect the hosts to always be ready to sing their hearts out.

Soon the hosts stirred the guests into conversations, both playful and meaningful, and as far away from the matters of Beca's poor little heart.

Stacie and Flo were keeping Beca's company for now, she wasn't really up to entertaining guests with her usual natural self. It was comforting too, she had to admit, that she found herself surrounded with friends and not alone as she dealt with what she was feeling.

Still, she felt cold.

Like there was some bitter chill spreading from her chest where her heart used to be, mindlessly nodding along to whatever it was that Stacie and Flo were saying. She really couldn't care much about what other people were thinking or saying about her, or anything, all she could really focus on was that she felt cold.

And that somehow soon this would all be over.

But for now she had to keep at least some sort of presentable façade of being okay.

She only snapped out of her daze when Aubrey stepped up to her and cleared her throat. Beca wondered if the blonde shadow queen of the host club was going to comfort her but the moment that she did speak it was all business as usual with her tone. "You have a request. After this, well, you're free to quit the host club Beca."

"Wait, what?" Beca asked to clarify, her brain still trying to catch up from her failed attempt. "I still have a lot of requests to go last time I checked."

"Hang on, aren't you guys facing the threat of dissolution?" Flo interjected and asked.

"That doesn't matter much." Aubrey replied. "After this request, Beca can leave for good, the hots club at least. If we don't disband, she could always visit us as a guest if she liked. If not, then she doesn't have to sit through another extravagant party with the noise of the people in here clouding her mind when all she wants is to be alone and get her thoughts together."

"Still, why is she suddenly free? The vase she broke is a different matter, am I right? I don't think you'll let her go without fully repaying her debts, Bree."

"Oh, no, you're right. I wasn't going to accept the request out of principle, however, I wanted to give Beca the option of an out anyways. What she did required courage, it was no easy effort to be honest about how you feel, and I do respect that. But I do also have some other motives at play here that's why I accepted the request. He paid your debt in full along with the condition of sitting with you for a few minutes, just to be clear."

"He?" Beca asked confused.

Aubrey offered her hand. Beca, curious to know who made the request thinking it might be Jesse or the chairman, so she accepted the request believing it to be the only way of finding the answer. To her surprise, however, Aubrey led her to a small round table where the person she least expected was waiting for her.

Tomas Tonnerre – yeah, Stacie totally brought them all up to speed last night while Luke and Aubrey disappeared to plot of some scheme to save the host club or something – of the Gran Tonnerre group of companies, aka Tom, aka Chloe's fiancé.

Beca felt her body tense as she took her seat. "Well, I'll take my leave then." Aubrey then said, excusing herself, leaving Beca seated in front of Tom, his binoculars in his hands as he examined Beca through its lenses.

They sat there in silence for a minute or two before Tom snorted as he set his binoculars aside. He sat there with a snobbish air of confidence that was grinding Beca's gears. "Chloe seems to have a soft spot on you." Tom started speaking. "First, she couldn't keep her eyes on you. Next, she vehemently defends your brilliance as an honor student whenever you would come up. She even _tolerated_ that stunt earlier."

"What are you getting at?" Beca then asked.

Tom shrugged. "I don't understand what she finds so alluring about you. About anything in here. Everything is so mundane, pedestrian. Unfitting for someone to be wed to a Tonnerre."

 _You're the one unfitting to be wed to one Chloe Beale if you ask me..._

Beca held herself back from saying anything out loud. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that this person in front of her will be Chloe's future husband.

"I would be upset if she ever steps foot here again. If she ever sees you, a commoner with questionable pedigree, again.

"Is this your way of saying you're jealous?" Beca asked, this time not holding back. She did her best to keep her calm, not wanting to let Tom think he was getting the best of her.

"Why, are you her lover?" Tom then asked.

"No." Beca answered truthfully.

"So you must mean nothing to her."

Beca took a deep breath, the words cutting deep. It hurt, quite a lot, like an unbearable kind of pain she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get over. But the memory of the pain in Chloe's eyes, her sadness, of seeing Chloe's heart breaking as she slipped out of the ballroom with tears threatening to fall from her eyes was a proof that Beca knew that wasn't the case at all. And that was something she chose to hold on to as she kept herself calmed and answered with the poise expected of an honor student of a prestigious academy. "While I may not be her lover, I know I don't mean nothing to her." she then said, her eyes staring straight back into Tom's.

And in a stunning turn of events, the clear conviction in her tone seemed to have unsettled Tom's own confidence. He stood up, jaws clenched as he kept his eyes steady at Beca before marching out of the hall.

Beca sat in the table alone for a minute or two, collecting her thoughts. The cold chill she had felt was melting, giving way to fiery kind of anger she had never known before. Form their short exchange Beca knew three things to be clear.

First. Chloe's not allowed to see her again, and perhaps the host club as they are, individually may be different however.

Second. They had talked about her, Beca, and she most definitely came up in a conversation or two for Tom to act the way he did.

And Three. Chloe was given a set of limitations to which she was allowed to act. While family was indeed very important for Chloe and Beca understood why she was doing this, she knew that the redhead won't simply sign her freedom off, not in a way like this where she and Beca didn't even get the chance to talk. She knew Chloe well enough, she wouldn't simply walk away. Not unless they had something over her. A condition perhaps or a threat.

"Your debt has been paid, you're free to quit if you want." Aubrey then said as she approached Beca after Tom had gone.

"No." Beca replied. "This isn't over. Whether or not Chloe feels the same way for me – and I'm kind of hoping she does otherwise I don't understand why you would push me so hard to tell her in the first place – this is wrong. Maybe I don't understand the kind of life you guys have, the politics of marriages included. But forcing Chloe to go along with this? A future loveless marriage? She deserves better. It can't end this way, we have to fight back."

Aubrey smiled, much to Beca's surprise, although really, she shouldn't even be surprised to the care and planning that Aubrey Posen puts into her little schemes by now. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

"It looks like Gran Tonnerre has been planning to buy the company shares in the companies of the main people on the school board. Our company is safe, my father made sure of it." Jesse muttered as he kept pacing back and forth.

"My family company isn't safe, and so is Aubrey's. Her older brothers are quite worried." Luke then pointed out.

Speaking of which, just when he needed his vice president the most, Aubrey was missing in action. Well, technically speaking, she wasn't missing. However, Aubrey did lock herself up in the dressing are of their club room as they all gathered to come up with a plan to save Chloe from whatever ill fate her grandmother had unwittingly set for her.

Because no, Jesse refused to accept it. The story shouldn't end like this, in heartbreak. He didn't step aside for Chloe. Not after realizing his crush on Beca, and not after he decided not to act on it like a stupid moronic buffoon.

But need her or not, Jesse wasn't going to be the one to charge into the dressing room and ask Aubrey to join them, nope. He most definitely wasn't planning to be the one on the receiving end of her wrath. He would ask Donald or Amy but the two seemed to have wised up to it.

While debating who he could use to send as a dummy to ask Aubrey to come out, the blonde ended her isolation herself as she marched out of the dressing room. "Chloe won't answer the phone. Her dad is upset with her grandmother's antics. It looks like the reason why she's rushing this whole thing is because of the Tonnerre's sudden interest in buying up shares in companies here in the states and establishing business roots. I talked to Chloe's governess though, it looks like Tom's insisted on leaving tonight with her and transferring abroad, finishing her studies there."

"Wait, they can't do that! That's practically kidnapping!" Amy exclaimed.

"Not when Chloe's adamantly playing the willing victim." Aubrey growled, her frustrations getting the best of her.

"But why would Chloe…" Luke started to ask out of concern but Aubrey didn't let him finish.

"Three reasons. Her brother, her grandmother knows where he is and won't share the info to Chloe unless she agrees to this. Her grandmother also agreed on keeping off the host club, which means the threat of dissolution is gone. However the third reason is much more damning than not being a club anymore. Her grandmother threatened to find a way to pull Beca's financial support if she doesn't agree to the conditions she sets her."

"Wait. No. Chloe can't do this to herself because of me!" Beca protested.

"Well, apparently she is." Aubrey then replied.

"Don't worry Shawshank, if the old prune uses her new found influence, and some of her already existing influence, in pulling the plug in your education, my family would cover for your studies for sure! Maybe throw in an internship too!" Amy then said.

"I won't stand for it either. Whatever you need Beca, you'll have my family's backing." Emily then said.

"Mine too." Lilly seconded.

"And Lilly's always kept tabs on where Chloe's brother is all this time, we just never brought it up because we didn't want Chloe to get in trouble with her grandmother for finding out." Emily added.

And Lilly simply nodded as she started pulling dossier files.

"Are you all forgetting my father's the chairman? Of course it won't happen! Beca's studies won't be disrupted by such a person!" Jesse then exclaimed. "My daughter – " he went on before receiving a glare from Beca, to which Jesse readjusted his statement. "I mean, we're a family here. We stick together and do everything we can for each other. Like commoner families, except much wealthier and beautiful and blessed."

"Still, boss, the so-called old prune can do whatever she wants if Gran Tonnerre gets those shares. They could possibly strong arm them into doing anything they want." Donald then raised as a concern.

"Ah, we got that area covered." Luke then said with a wink. "And I do believe Stacie is carrying out orders as we speak. But still, Chloe should have trusted us and reached out. We could have helped, someway somehow."

"Ah, perhaps the over the top dramatics of our schemes this year got her worried we'd do something stupid." Beca then pointed out.

"Fair point." Emily commented.

"Back to the main point, Chloe's leaving tonight. I had the newspaper club trailing her and they said that she's headed to meet Tom at the school parking lot. They're literally leaving for France any minute now. We need to stop this insane plot if we want Chloe to stay." Aubrey then said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Aren't we the brand of heroes to help the unrefined knight to save the princess? And Chloe is our most beloved princess of all." Jesse then said, his words carrying with it a truth that he's always known.

Besides, he meant it, they were the supporting cast to the love story between Beca and Chloe that had been playing out between the two all of this time.

"We have to fight for love my fair ladies and gents!" Jesse went on with his passionate speech only to realize that everyone else had rushed out of the door.

Well, he did hear Aubrey say something about catching them at the parking lot, if not using her family's limo to catch up to them.

"It's time for the last minute daring rescue." Jesse said more to himself as he ran after his friends.

They weren't going to give up that easily.

* * *

Aubrey found themselves surrounded just as the red convertible with Chloe, Tom, and an old butler-slash-driver drove off towards the airport. Of course, of course they get stopped by Aubrey's own family and their private police. The old hag of a supposedly sophisticated woman must have planned this and scared her father into cooperating.

Or one of her sometimes idiotic older brothers who were supposed to succeed her father.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, remember the lessons with the carriage Lilly gave you before the start of the fair?" Emily then asked as they stood, back to back in a circle, assessing the situation.

"Y-yeah." he replied.

"Good. In a few seconds we'll deal with them and create a diversion." Emily said, glaring at the private police force who started quivering at the death stare coming from Emily. It didn't surprise Aubrey though, Emily's family trained the private police force with the Junk's own protégé heiress, Emily herself of course, heading the whole program.

"And?" Jesse asked.

"Look around, idiot, most of the cars have their tires slashed. Take the carriage, Take Beca, and take Amy with you in case things get ugly." Aubrey then replied.

Jesse gave a firm nod before Amy picked Beca up. "Hey!" the munchkin squeaked and within minutes, Emily and Lilly attacked the private police force standing in their way. Donald joined in the blood bath – no blood was actually spilled, but it was ugly – as Luke helped Aubrey get ready to escape with him. Jesse rushed to the carriage and as soon as he reached Amy and Beca, Amy jumped up with Beca in her hands.

"Get her back." Aubrey said to Beca who simply gave a firm nod in response. Donald cleared the way for the carriage to pass, "Use the shortcut up in the hills! You can cut them off that way before they hit the main road!" he yelled back as his instructions.

Aubrey wasn't sure if Jesse heard or not, but she hoped that he did for all their sake. "Don't go easy on them." Emily then said to Donald and Lilly as the fighting escalated.

"Of course not." Lilly replied with a wide grin on her face.

"Was never planning to." Donald said sharing the sentiment.

As soon as she and Luke left the chaos and painful screams behind them – yeah, the entirety of her family's private police, skillful as they were, was still no match for Emily, Lilly, and Donald's combined forces – Aubrey pulled out her phone and called Stacie.

"Is it done?" Luke asked while she and Stacie spoke.

"Yes." Aubrey replied as soon as she hung up. "I've asked Stacie to pick us up and try to catch up to them."

"I think we should split up and make sure our terms are met." Luke then said. "Just to make sure they understand the power the host club truly has."

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you my good friend." Aubrey said in response, agreeing to Luke's plan. She reached out her hand and Luke eagerly accepted it.

"I look forward to many more years of partnership even as I graduate." Luke then replied, giving her hand a firm shake.

Aubrey watched as Luke made his way towards the administration building a smile forming on her lips.

That's one point on their team.

Two, considering the one-sided battle going on in the parking lot.

Here's to hoping to a third.

But that all rests on Jesse, Amy, and Beca now.

* * *

"I can't tolerate this!" Jesse exclaimed incredibly frustrated as they rushed after the convertible, taking the turn at the short cut. Amy kept watch of the car below them as Beca tried to get Chloe's attention. Being too far up, her efforts weren't making any progress.

"Can't tolerate what?" Amy asked all while Jesse kept his reins on the four horses drawing the carriage and steering them in the right direction.

"This! All of this! How could Chloe just accept defeat like this? How could that stupid guy with the stupid grin think any of this is justifiably right? How could Chloe's grandmother practically sell her beloved granddaughter's soul like this?"

"I bet she thought she was doing the right thing, securing Chloe's own financial future and their family's own." Beca rationally replied.

Amy couldn't help but admire the calm Beca tried to keep despise seeing her own frustrations put cracks on the surface of her usual disaffected demeanor.

"You two love each other! I as much realized that, that's why I didn't want to be the fool who stood in the way!" Jesse then said.

Much to Amy's surprise that is. So that's why Jesse switched his act form wanting to spend as much time as he could with Beca to trying to get Chloe that time.

Beca looked surprise herself. Amy would tease them, if only to lighten the situation, but then the carriage jolted, Jesse seemingly had hit some rock or uprooted tree – seriously, who knows? They sure don't because they weren't paying any attention – and caused the carriage to topple over. Some of the horses, scattered around them, running for the wind, all except for one trusty steed.

"Ahhhh… mmmm… it hurts, darn it!" Jesse complained as he tried to get up one hand nursing the other.

"Jesse! You okay?" Beca asked, getting to her feet as quick as she can.

"Looks like he hurt his hand Shawshank." Amy then said pointing the obvious.

"We don't have time for this now! We're so close!" Jesse argued.

Amy took a deep breath. Jesse was right. "Go, go shorty and bring our princess back. I'll tend to Jesse's wounds."

Beca steadied herself for a moment and nodded, uncertain how to follow Chloe at first before hoping onto the last of the horses and going on her marry way.

Amy didn't even know she could ride horses, and based on how Beca was practically hugging the horse as she tried to get a hang of riding him, she was pretty sure she really didn't know how to in the first place.

But she was hoping that the host club's resident honor student would be a quick study when it comes to horseback riding.

They don't need any more broken limbs.

* * *

"Chloe!" she heard her name being called and it very much sounded a whole lot like Beca too.

But the voice had been too far, like a distant memory echoing through the deepest corners of her mind. A memory that would forever haunt her.

"Chloe!" there it was again, a persistent reminder of what was never hers.

To her side, Tom shifted a little, looking a bit irritated as he looked up to the hillside.

"Damn it, Chloe Beale, look at me!" Beca called out, desperately too as she rode a white horse down the hill before ushering it to jump over the remaining height of the slope.

And Chloe did, she looked, and stared, and admired the way Beca rode a white horse to her rescue, dressed like a prince from the Victorian era.

"What on earth are you doing?" Chloe exclaimed as she watched Beca steer the horse to her side of the road as they entered the bridge over the river that ran nearby the academy. "This is insane!"

"You can say that again." Tom commented.

"Tell that to yourself, jackass." Beca retorted.

"Beca, what is this?" Chloe asked, in a way she shouldn't be surprised the host club to pull something like this, but she still found herself to be.

Beca smirked, all confident and smug as if it should be plain as day. "You're daring daylight escape of course." she responded.

"This is dangerous, you'll get yourself hurt." Chloe then pointed out.

"I'm not leaving without you." Beca firmly replied.

"But Beca…"

"I know, Chloe. I know everything. Do you really think we wouldn't find out? Did you really expect we would let you just go like this? Hell no. It's not about the club, not about what I stand to lose, dummy. Those pale in comparison to you. We all care, you know? The host club… me…"

"Beca, I –" Chloe started to say but Beca cut her off.

"You may not be a host but you're important to us." Beca then argued before her frustrations were getting the best of her. Chloe could tell she was having difficulty to get the horse match the speed of the car. Besides, Beca truly did not know what she was doing.

"After all this time, you're the idiot… here I thought it was me… can't you see how much you mean to me?" Beca then argued. "Can't you tell how I feel? How many more ways do I have to say it? Tell me, Chloe, because I'll say them all. In any language, in any form, in any way… just stay… please, Chloe, just stay." she added, leaving Chloe rather speechless.

But then the horse stirs in a way that Beca didn't anticipate, shaking her off and sending her flying over the railings off the bridge and into the river.

Chloe didn't even have to second guess, she didn't even have to think. As if on instinct she kicked off her heels, stood up from a moving car, and lunged herself over the river in her attempts to reach Beca and save her.

They found themselves in the cool waters of the river below. Chloe wasted no time swimming towards the spot Beca fell to. The dress she was wearing was most definitely not helping her get to Beca any faster, much to her own frustrations. To her own surprise, Beca swam towards Chloe, "Luke made me take lessons after the whole beach incident." she said with a coy smile. "Figured it would be a nice surprise for the next beach outing if ever, sorry for not telling you."

Chloe rested her head against Beca's before pulling her into an embrace as best she could. Beca was completely soaked and so was Chloe but that didn't matter much. She was alive and in one piece. Chloe did notice that she was a bit bruised and scratch but was nevertheless fine, somehow Chloe couldn't help but think those were from some other business in trying to catch up to the car. Both of them stayed still for a while as they somehow tried to recover from the initial shock of the fall before Chloe finally let Beca go.

"Don't do that again!" they chorused before bursting into laughter. Why do they always do this?

"You're soaking wet." Chloe said, stating the obvious, not knowing what else to say. A lot had happened within the last twenty four hours or so between her and Beca.

Beca didn't seem to mind the small talk and smirked. "Well, people did say I'm dripping with good looks." she said throwing back the line Chloe told her once upon a time ago.

Chloe simply shook her head and laughed.

"Chlo, about the whole stunt earlier…" Beca then started to say.

But she didn't let her finish it. Chloe quickly closed in the distance to press a sweet gentle kiss on Beca's lips.

And finally, everything felt right.

* * *

Tom had left, watching his defeat from the bridge, or so Aubrey told Luke. Apparently she and Stacie along with Amy and an injured Jesse found the two completely soaked in the river, kissing.

 _Finally…_ Luke thought to himself in an instant as he heard the tale. Earlier that afternoon, he and Aubrey put together some of their own funds – they've been slowly buying stocks in successful start-up companies and studied the market early on to make the right investments – to buy the shares that the Tonnerre group had threatened to take, and to drive home the point of their own independence, they gave back the shares to their parents and the other members of the board. It was their statement, they were raised right and they can stand on their own feet. They won't be owned by their family either.

Everyone was impressed, even Chloe's grandmother. What's more was that she seemed to have been reconsidering her position on Chloe's own blossoming relationship with Beca – and by extension that of her brother's – after hearing of Beca's daring "rescue".

"She's either an idiot or she truly loves Chloe enough to risk dying. But, I do admit, there's something about that Rebecca Mitchell. Perhaps I have let myself be clouded by the judgment of the days of my youth and let me be hardened by my own experiences not to see that times have changed. I do hope it's not too late." she had commented thoughtfully before leaving.

But that was a few hours ago.

Now, the dust has settled, the day was saved, and the heroes get to enjoy the ball at the main square of the academy as the fair comes to a close.

Beca was fidgeting as she got accustomed to her new set of princely clothes – this time she most definitely stood out as Beca was dressed more like a prince from a Disney film than the rest of the host club with their Victorian era pieces. "Do I really have to wear this?" she asked, standing next to Luke in the line where they stood as a club.

"Yes. You soiled the other one so you get to wear the extra." Luke pointed out.

"It's not like I planned to fall into a river." Beca then sighed. "Although I do ask, why does this fit me perfectly? I would have expected you guys making an extra costume that could fit anyone who might need it, girl or boy because clearly no one minds, with a few adjustments of course."

Luke simply smiled. Truth be told, there might have been a plan involving Amy 'accidentally' staining Beca's costume with tea or coffee or something during the closing festivities that would make Beca switch costumes. They even had a pair of shoes to match the occasion that would boost Beca's height enough so that Chloe didn't tower over her in heels. Speaking of their favorite princess, they also had a planned dress for Chloe that Aubrey had picked out form the collection that Amy shared courtesy of her mom. Clearly the plan had to be readjusted, and it most definitely did not involve a dive in a river that could have seriously gone wrong, but all's well that ends well, Luke supposed. After all here they were, right where they wanted the pair to be.

And the outfit did suit Beca.

Plus Aubrey was making sure that Chloe got changed into the dress that was in their club room at that given moment.

Music had started and the hosts started to join the rest of the students to dance. Luke asked Beca if they may share a brief moment to dance, "I want to make sure you still know how to." he said.

"You guys do remember you taught me how to lead, right?" Beca then asked, unsure as how they would actually go about the waltz.

"Which is why I'm your first partner." Emily then said, cutting in. Luke set aside and smile, watching the two go on. Emily did have a point. She was dressed as a fine young princess.

Luke scanned the crowd, Emily switched with Amy in time for Benji asking the youngest of the hosts for a dance. Still all part of the plan.

Because of course the host club had plans and schemes and plots.

Luke smiled, content at the pace of how things were going and looked for the princess he promised he would find for their natural host. He figured everything would work its way out too, but with the news that Chloe's engagement had ended and the wolves that was practically half the population of the high school students wanting to vie for her attention now, well, he had to ensure that Chloe was away from their clutches.

He reached Chloe, who had just joined the students with Aubrey, just as Bumper started dancing with Amy and now Beca was dancing stiffly with Lilly. Luke gave out a chuckle before asking the redhead for a dance.

Chloe eyed him suspiciously as they moved to the beat of the music, but Luke can't help but smile. She's known her for all their life, and now Chloe was free. And truth be told, he has never seen her this happy.

At least something actually started happening. He was most definitely looking forward to the adventures his last year at Barden would bring him. He was starting to think he wouldn't even get to see any progress before he graduated next year.

* * *

The chairman watched as Beca Mitchell switch partners once again. Aubrey Posen, of all people, had cut in with her dance with Lilly. Now Lilly was with young Donald, his own son dancing with Stacie Conrad, and Luke was dancing with Chloe.

He was watching through the windows of his office with old friends who were still currently admiring the wit and bravery their children possessed.

"So what's next old friend?" Arthur Posen had asked of Charles Beale, Chloe's dad.

"It's still too soon to tell." he replied. "Between my son and my daughter, Chloe's still the more equipped of the two in terms of running the company. How about you?"

"Still reeling from the fact that my youngest child bought a major share of our company only to hand it back to me. Here I was, dangling the prize she knew she'll never have in front of her, knowing full well she would rise to the challenge. I was grooming her and her response is 'no thank you'. She wants to stand on her own two feet. I do suppose I have you to thank for that chairman, it wasn't until she met your son and he convinced her to start that host club of theirs that she ever truly wanted to be more than she thought she was."

"That host club truly is a place for special people." he replied thoughtfully, as Aubrey had handed Beca to Jesse and started to dance with Stacie.

"I don't suppose you have one person in mind?" Anita Beale, Chloe's mom had asked.

"Perhaps I do." he replied.

"Ah, Beca Mitchell, am I right? Most impressive scores in the entrance test, and most impressive grades on record too. I was thinking that she could make a fine wife for one of my sons." Arthur then said.

"Now, hang on a second. I was thinking the same thing for Luke." Erica Waldorf, Luke's mother then chimed in.

"I think that's where you're mistaken." the chairman replied. "Her levelheadedness could come in handy with my son."

"Now, now, have you all forgotten? Ms. Mitchell is smitten with our daughter. So how about you boys stop daydreaming about marrying off one of your children to that special girl?" Anita then said.

And of course her husband was quick to second her statement. "Besides, we don't get to decide the matters of the heart of our children. Have we not learned anything from what they did today?"

"I do suppose you are right." the chairman then concluded just as he watched Jesse turn Beca around and push her to the direction where Luke had gently let Chloe go. The two shyly made their way towards each other as Beca asked Chloe to dance.

And how could he argue with that, when right in front of his eyes he could see it as if it clearly.

It was something that they all had once and something that some of them in the room still cherished.

Love so innocent slowly coming into fool bloom.

* * *

Beca smiled, she couldn't help it. Chloe made her feel things, and one of those things was a never ending kind of happiness that seemed to fill her up inside with warmth, making her chest want to burst with joy. Beca could guess that Chloe was possibly thinking the same thing, if her mega-watt smile was anything to go by.

Beca wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting coming in to school today with a lot on her mind, a lot that involved Chloe Beale. The year went by so fast, just like Chloe seemed to have entered her life without warning.

But then again, Beca supposed, she never really knew what to expect when she opened a door into a supposedly empty music room one day…

All she could think of was how all of this couldn't have been possible if she never did.

The host club came with a lot of insane misadventures and a lot rather eccentric members as well. But in the end, Beca was glad to be a part of that family.

Beca had to admit, she never thought that the day would come where she would be glad that they'll be able to open those doors again come the fall semester of her sophomore year.

And Beca never thought she would ever be happy to say the host club company line or even be excited to say them again, but she most certainly was looking forward to.

 _You're always welcomed to visit us_ , _we'll be waiting for you._

Another year of shenanigan-filled adventures were for sure to come with the host club.

Another year with Chloe by her side.

And hopefully many more.

This time she was sure to enjoy every single minute of it.

Their story was, after all, only starting.

All they've been through had just been a small chapter in the book of their lives.

 _We'll see you then!_


End file.
